SoulCalibur D: Chronicles
by R2J
Summary: The story based on The COTS game in SC3. Jan, a mere cadet who is the key of the Mantis War.
1. Book 1: Prolouge

Book 1: Grandall

Prolouge -

Jan, a newcomer of the academy. His weapon, the Iron Sword. He became one of the strongest in the academy and was chosen by the famous General Girardot to be his next pupil. Being one of the best of the academy, Jan was sent to the the testing grounds outside the castle walls. There he was told to face Abelia, the best of the academy and the best woman on the battlefield, and her army. The only army he had was himself and his two friends, Aeneas and Riese. Moments later, General Girardot came to the testing grounds to see Jan and his army. Girardot and Jan stood face to face.

"This will be a test to prove if you are worthy to help the Grandall army in the Mantis War." said Girardot, "Now does anybody need a quick review of the rules?"

"No, sir." they said.

"Alright then. Now remember this is only a test. So if you fail, you won't get into any trouble." said Girardot.

Jan knew this was more than a test, it is to show prove he is a strong warrior. Failure is not an option. Jan and his army got ready for the battle. 


	2. Testing

Chapter 1 - Test

Jan and his army was their main stronghold. A blue flag was at the top. Another blue flag was next to Jan. Across the testing grounds was Abelia. Her main stronghold has a red flag at the top.

"You must take over the enemy stronghold and replace the flag with yours." said Girardot, "Once the flag has been placed, the winner has been decided."

"C'mon already, let's go already!" said Riese.

"Hey, calm down Riese. "said Aeneas, "What's with you?"

"I wanna take on Abelia, no matter how strong she is."

"I'm sorry, Riese." said Jan.

"Huh?"

"But I will be the one who is going to take on Abelia."

"Aww, no fair." Riese complained.

"We're about to start," said Jan. "Hey, Aeneas."

"Yeah?"

"I have plan."

Jan gave out orders quietly to Aeneas. Soon, both Jan and Abelia's army were ready. A silence fell upon the field. Both sides waiting then Girardot let out a yell that begun the test.

"BEGIN!"

Abelia gave out orders of attacking the strongholds but then saw Jan and his army going in seprate ways attacking the three strongholds in front of Abelia's.

"What is he doing?" thought Abelia, "He shouldn't be spreading out his forces."

But to her surprise, Jan had taken down the middle stronghold and Aeneas had taken down the right stronghold. Her troops headed to the left stronghold, where Riese is still taking down.

"Aeneas! Now!" yelled Jan.

"What is he...?" wondered Abelia. She instantly saw what Jan was telling Aeneas.

Behind the soldiers trying to make it to the left stronghold, Aeneas was charging in fast speed with his lance. Abelia tried to order her troops to stop Aeneas. But before she gave orders, Aeneas rammed all the forces that were near the left stronghold. Abelia then saw Jan taking down three of her soldiers and taking on Ishtar, her best soldier.

"I will not let you pass!" yelled Ishtar.

"We'll see about that!" said Jan.

Jan and Ishtar fought intensly but Jan made four poses each with its own attack. After the four attacks, Ishtar was knocked out and Riese just took over the left stronghold. Abelia was amazed but not intimidated. Jan made it to Abelia's main stronghold. In front of it was Abelia herself.

"I'm impressed," said Abelia, "I will be happy to be your opponent."

"As will I." Jan responded.

Both faced each other in front of the red flag stronghold.

"Good Luck to you, Jan." said Abelia, "Fight with all your might as I will."

"Good Luck to you too." Jan said smiling.

As the battle began, Girardot was watching.

"I wonder how this will end." He said to himself.

Both fought hard and strong but Abelia had more of the advantage. She dodge many of Jan's attacks especially the four pose combo. Jan was running out of breath. Abelia then had a chance to strike him down. Abelia raised her sword into the sky and lighting came down unto her sword.

"Abelia, what are you doing?!" thought Girardot, "You can use that attack. It's too dangerous."

Abelia's sword turned into fire and shot it at Jan. But somehow, Jan managed to dodge the attack.

"Impossible!" said Abelia shocked and unaware that Jan was charging towards her. But by the time she saw Jan coming at her, it was too late. Jan knocked the sword and shield from Abelia's hands and took her down with a sweep kick. Abeila was flat on the ground and in front of her face was Jan sword pointing right at her.

"That's enough!" yelled Girardot, "Jan's army has won."

"But..how?" asked Abelia but then saw her stronghold and was surprised. The red flag was replaced by the blue flag.

"Apparently, while you were fighting Jan, Riese and Aeneas took down the remaining forces in your main stonghold and replaced the flag." said Girardot.

"Dammit!" Abelia mumbled, "Were my tactics not good enough?"

Abelia then sees Jan extending his hand. She took his hand and got up.

"Why didn't you finish the fight?" asked Abelia.

"It was already over once you laid flat on the ground." Jan responded.

"Well, don't get full yourself just because you beat me."

Jan just smiled at her and Abelia's face turned red for some odd reason.

"Hey, you're blushing!" said Riese.

"B-be Quiet!" said an embarrased Abelia.

"Hey Riese, stop saying that," said Jan, "She's probably tired from the fight."

"Uh, yeah. I guess." said Abelia and then thought, "Why was I blushing?"

"Fun aside, Jan and his army has passed the test." said Girardot, "I expect you to be near the kingdom walls by sunrise."

"Why?" asked Riese, "What's going on?"

"You will be taking your final test." Girardot answered, "You will be facing me and my soldiers tomorrow."

"What?!" Aeneas said.  
"This will prove you are no longer baby birds and can fly on your own." said Girardot, "I expect the best out of you and your army, Jan.

"Yes, sir." said Jan.

"Abelia, since you and your army lost. I expect you all to clean the training grounds" said Girardot.

"Yes, sir." said Abelia.

"Excuse me, General?" said Jan.

"Yes?" said Girardot.

"Can I help Abelia cleaning up the tranining grounds?"

"What? But you won."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Call it sympathy, sir."

"Sympathy? In War? ...Humph, fine go ahead."

"Thank you, sir. Riese! Aeneas! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"See Ya!" said Riese and Aeneas waving goodbye.

As Jan helped the losing troops in cleaning up the battlefield. A thought came unto Abelia's mind,

"You are an intresting person, Jan but how long will it last?" 


	3. Baby Birds

Chapter 2 - Baby Birds

It was almost sunrise , Jan, Aeneas and Riese we at the kingdom walls.

"Why did have to be at sunrise?" Riese yawned.

"Well, it's your fault for staying up late celebrating." said Aeneas.

"Celebrating?" asked Jan.

"Yeah. Riese and her friends from the academy had a celebration because she passed the test."

"I see. What about you?"

"I was forced to be with them."

"Oh."

Jan was about to ask more but then the inner gates opened and outside was a battlefield. Afar, Jan can see a stronghold with General Girardot in front of it. From there he yelled out to his troops.

"Alright troops! Show these baby birds what a real army is made of."

And with that statment the final test for Jan and his army has begun.

"What it started?" asked a surprised Riese, "But I'm not ready and I'm still tired."

"A true soldier is ready to take up sword in any situation at any given time." said Jan.

"Always the big talker, huh, Jan?" said an annoyed Riese. Jan just smiled.

The final test began and one of Girardot's strongholds were already taken down. Then came Jinkai, a soldier who mastered the shuriken and katana. Riese tried to sneak away but got caught by Xiaoxin, a former pirate of Dalkia. Riese then got stuck down.

"Riese!" yelled Aeneas.

"Don't worry I bring her back to the stronghold and try to keep them down." said Jan.

"alright."

Jan managed to get Riese and bring her back to the stronghold they just got. Meanwhile, Aeneas managed to take down Xiaoxin.

"What?! How did he...?" said a surprised Jinkai.

"He couldn't match Aeneas' speed." said Jan, "He's one of the quickest guys to use a lance."

"Just because he's out doesn't mean you have won."

"Not yet we haven't"

Jan then quickly ran to Girardot's stronghold.

"Hey!" yelled Jinkai, "Don't you run away from me!"

"You shouldn't be letting your guard down." said Jan.

"Huh?"

Jinkai got knocked in the head by a recovered Riese.

"He's right." said Riese, "I guess I all I needed was some sleep."

"She can recover that quick during her sleep?" thought Aeneas, "Better not tick her off."

The sun started to come up high. It was already noon. Jan, Aeneas and Riese took down the next two strongholds and were getting near Girardot's.

"Hmmm, not bad." thought Girardot, "Not bad at all. But you still have more to do."

Jan took down the remaining stronghold and the soldiers that were in it and ran to the main stronghold where Girardot is standing.Jan and Girardot were standing infront of each other

"Impressive." said Girardot, "You are strong, very strong."

"Thank you, sir." said Jan.

"One day, you will succeed in life...but only if you can defeat me."

The battle began and and Girardot was charging at a speed Jan could barely dodge.

"What was that?" said Jan.

"Where do you think Aeneas got his speed and skill from?" said Girardot.

"Huh."

The battle raged on an Jan only managed to hit a few cracks at Girardot's armor. Both men eventually were at thier limit. Jan decided to make a charge at him. Jan ran towards Girardot.

"What is he doing?" thought Girardot. All of a sudden he saw Jan's sword glow. Amazed and confused at the sword he didn't see the strike Jan made until it hit him. Afterwards, Girardot fell to the ground.

"General Girardot!" said Aeneas, "Jan, what did you do?!"

"I had no idea." said Jan.

"No, no. It's alright." said Girardot getting up, "That was good enough for me."

"Wait, then you mean?" Riese asked.

"Yes, you all passed the final test."

Jan and his friends cheered for joy as Girardot was still wondering about what happened.

"What was that?" he thought, "Didn't Jan even notice that? Hmm, I don't think he did. Nor did his comrades. Hmmm, very interesting."

Girardot intruppted the celebration.

"I expect your first mission to be a success."

"Yes, sir." they all said.

"Hey, Jan let's celebrate!" said Riese, excited.

"Oh, no. You not gonna get wasted again." said Aeneas.

"Aww, c'mon."

"No, Riese. He's right, we must be in top condition on our first mission."

"NO fair." said an annoyed Riese.

"But we can celebrate, just until the moon reaches northeast." said Jan happily.

"Yay!!"

"Oy." said a depressed Aeneas.

Jan and his friends headed back to the castle walls. Girardot was still curious and not even his soldiers have seen the glowing sword.

"It was glowing blue. Could it be? He's the one?" 


	4. Taking the Sword

Chapter 3 - Taking the Sword

Passing Girardot's test, Jan is now a commander. He and his army currently are defending the east of Grandall's outer walls.

"Bandits heading east!" yelled Aeneas.

"Finally! Something to do!" said a bored Riese.

"Don't get over excited." said someone.

"Huh? Who's that?"

"OH, I'm sorry. This guy is our new recruit. He's now part of our squad." said Jan.

"My name is Meiga."

"Nice to meet you." said Aeneas.

"No time for chit-chat." Jan intruppted, "The enemy is already on the move."

The first wave of bandits were going left to right, Riese and Meiga made huge sneak attacks from the right. Meanwhile, Jan and Aeneas were taking down the strongholds that were blocking the main bandit force. Meiga and Riese managed to take down the first wave of Bandits only leaving half damage to Meiga.

"Meiga!" yelled Jan.

"Go!" Meiga said, "I'll be fine."

Jan and Aeneas took down the strongholds thus causing sneak attacks the half of the main bandit force. The other half tried to make it back to the stronghold tent for regroup but didn't see Riese coming from above by jumping from top on one of the strongholds. With the bandits caught off guard, Aeneas used his ramming speed and took down the other half. Jan hurried to the main tent stronghold. There was a mysterious man with a Kingslayer dagger.

"It is time you disapeared." said the man.

"We'll see about that!" said Jan.

The battle raged and beacuse of the battle, tent stronghold burned and fell.

"Ah, well there goes a waste of work." said the man.

Jan used many attacks but the man was very tricky and suddenly threw bombs at him. Jan hit them back at him. The man and Jan ravaged on until Jan knocked him out with using the side of his sword.

"Owwww." said the man holding his head and on his knees. He then looked at Jan and made a little smirk.

"I have no intention of dying here and now."

The man used a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Hmmm." said Jan.

"Hey what happened?" said Meiga.

"Nothing. The man got away."

"Well I guess we finished our first mission." said Aeneas.

"Yeah but I wish I can go home." said Riese, "It's so boring."

"Despire that it's boring, we have to carry on our duties, let's head back to the walls." said Jan.

"Yes, sir." all three said. 


	5. Side Story: The Soul Calibur

Side Story 1 - The Soul Calibur

The night after Jan and his army completed their first mission, Jan started hearing something. A voice was calling him. It led him from his position in the walls and into the woods.

"So you have come, young warrior." said the voice.

"Who are you, show yourself!" said Jan.

"Let's get hasty on things. This war is going to become much more than what you see."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Mantis War has ravaged on for years and the blade of evil is here."

"Evil BLade?"

"The Soul Edge."

"Wait. The Soul Edge, the sword that has devoured many lives and was wielded by an azure knight?"

"Yes. I'm impressed by your knowledege."

"So what do you need me for?"

"There is someone, someone near and has the sword in his possession. You are the only one who stop this war and defeat the person who holds the Soul Edge."

"Hmmm, But why me?"

"You are someone who has a better heart and mind than the soldiers you know."

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Who are you?"

"I shall answer that. But first get your sword."

"My sword?"

"Yes."

And with that Jan got his Iron Sword and brought it with him to the forest.

"So why did I have to bring my sword?" asked Jan.

"It is simple."

All of a sudden, Jan's Iron Sword glowed and transformed into a giant blue blade. The center of the sword glowed and spoke.

"I am the Soul Calibur."

"Soul...Calibur? The Holy Blade?"

"As of now, you have power of the Soul Calibur in your hands."

Jan was shocked with fear and excitement.

"The walls of this war are big. But I can teach you a power to take down those walls as well as your opponents."

"What is it?" Jan wondered.

"The Soul of Fire." said the SoulCalibur.

Jan worked through the night to perfect the Soul of Fire. He had it until he heard voices from his commrades.

"Jan?" Riese yelled.

"Where are you?" said Aeneas.

"I'm right here!" Jan yelled, running.

"Hey you shouldn't be wondering around like that." said Aeneas, "There could be thieves popping out."

"Hey." said Riese, "What's that?"

Riese was pointing at Jan's sword.

"Uhh." Jan studdered.

"It matches your armor." said Riese.

"Yeah, it's blue like you." said Aeneas.

"I hope that was a joke." Jan said, "Hey, where's Meiga?"

"He's filling our positions while we are looking for you."

Then all three realized and quickly hurried back to the walls.

"Nice friends you have there." said the SoulCalibur.

"Thanks, I think." said Jan.

"Did you say something?" said Aeneas.

"No, nothing."

"You should know by now since you are the wielder of the Holy Blade you can only hear me in your

mind, you have to answer back with your thoughts."

"Well, this is gonna be interseting." said Jan as he and his friends quickly hurried back to the

walls. 


	6. Moon

Chapter 4 - Moon

Dalkian forces came onto the north side of the wall, the least protected. Grandall soldiers barely made it but are still defending. But the number was too great. Emperor Stife recived the news and called on Jan's unit to assist the north wall.

The Dalkian forces led by Luna, leader of the Klessirpemdo, and a mysterious knight who was called "A" were coming closer to the north wall and only few soldiers are left.

"This is too much, there are too many of them!" said one soldier.

"Looks like the calavary has arrived in time." said Riese.

"Huh? Reinforcements?"

"We were ordered to help you defend the northern walls." said Jan.

"Thanks." said the soldiers, "We were in a big pickle."

Luna saw Jan's group and smirked.

"Reinforcements, huh?" Luna said, "I was getting bored from these idiots."

The Dalkian forces tried take down Jan's unit but to surprise, half of the forces were already taken out.

"What?!" said Luna, surpirsed.

"Looks like your trick worked." said Aeneas.

"It does work." said Jan.

"Of course." said the SoulCaibur, "The Soul of Fire can take out a huge force unfortunatly half of the soldiers dodged the move.

"I can see that, but why?" thought Jan.

"The Soul of Fire can take out many but can be easily avoided by a side-step."

"Well that seems like a rip-off. Aeneas, take down the the remaining forces. Meiga, you and Riese

take down the west strongholds."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Meiga.

"I'm gonna take on the middle stronghold."

Luna saw Jan coming towards the middle stronghold. "Hmm." Luna thought, "He looks strong but not strong enough."

As Jan reached the stronghold, he heard a girl's voice on his left.

"You certainly are a handful." said Luna.

"Heh."

"What's your name?" asked Luna.

"Ladies first." Jan smirked.

"Subtle, are we? Very well then. I am Luna of the Klessirpemdo, defender of Dalkia."

"I am Jan, blue knight, commander of Grandall's best army."

"Best? Is that a joke?"

"It's no joke."

"Well then, I shall remeber your name, Jan." Luna said, "As you may be the only one who has provided a worthy challenge. Now draw your sword!"

Jan took out the SoulCalibur and Luna was suprised by it's appearance.

"That's an odd sword." said Luna.

"Hey!" said the SoulCalibur, "How dare you?" But the talk was useless for only the wielder of the sword can hear.

"Let's go!" Jan yelled.

The battle has started. Jan and Luna battled in an equal way. Both of their swords clashed and no attack had fallen on either of them. Jan suddenly made a attack aiming the legs. Luna jumped only to find out it was a fake out. Jan then got his sword and hit Luna. She fell with her chest armor broken.

"I-I lost?" Luna said.

"Looks like it." said Jan.

"This-This battle is not over." Luna said getting up. She then felt a crick in her right leg. "What? I can't move my leg. Damn, retreating..." Luna then hurried back to Dalkia on a horse.

"Jan!" Meiga said, "Why didn't you finish her off?"

"Because she was a very good opponent." Jan said, "Her strength was equal to mine. To beat someone like her, I have to get stronger."

"Are you sure it's about beating her?" Aeneas said.

"Aeneas, you guys already took down the Dalkian forces?" Jan asked.

"Yep!" Riese said, "While you were having a nice time with that girl, we had to take down the forces ourselves."

"Uhh, sorry." Jan said.

"Well, next time help around instead of using fights to get near girls."

"Huh?! I don't do that!"

"First, it was Abelia and now it's that girl."

"Hey." Aeneas said, "Yeah, those are the only two you spared."

"Jan has a soft spot?" asked Meiga.

"F-Facing Abelia was practice and that girl, Luna, was very strong!" Jan explained in a fast way.

"How did you know her name was Luna?"

"She asked me my name and I asked hers."

"Or, you probably met before." Riese said in a very teasing way.

"Ugh, enough of these stories." Jan said, "We have to get the leader of this Dalkian force and take him out of the Grandall walls.

"Right!" all three said.

Jan and his unit hurried to the other side of the battlefield where the mysterious Knight "A" was waiting for them.

"So you have come." said "A"

"Guys." Jan said, "I have an idea."

Jan explained an attack to get "A".

Jan's unit then left and Jan was left to face "A". "A" took out a lance and was ready to charge.

Jan then put his sword up and yelled.

"GRANDALL STORM!"

"What?" "A" was wondering then he was attcked from behind by Aeneas with a fast lance charge, then

Meiga came down from the out of nowhere and slashed "A's" armor off. Riese then came from the side

and used both of her wave swords and slashed through the unprotected chest. Then as "A" was on his

knees, almost unconsious, Jan whacked his head with the Soul Calibur causing "A" to knock out.

"Grandall's walls are now secured." Jan said.

"You know you didn't have to whack his head." said the Soul Calibur.

"I know. But either way he still lost."

"Looks like we're done." said Riese

"Yeah." said Aeneas.

"Time to head back." said Meiga

As Jan and his unit were coming back to Grandall, Riese made another blurt.

"So, can't wait to see LUna again?" asked Riese

"Will you stop that?" said Jan.

"Wait till I tell Abelia."

"What does she have to do with this?!"

Jan was chasing Riese as she was running back to Grandall to tell.

"Another crazy day, huh?" said Aeneas.

"Yep." said Meiga. 


	7. Bridge

Chapter 5 - Bridge

Jan and his unit recived a new mission report. They were chosen to defend the bridge that connects Grandall and Dalkia.

Jan and his unit came unto the bridge that connected the two empires. There was a young blond girl in the bridge. She was wearing Grandall armor and had an Iron Sword. She then noticed Jan's unit and knew they were reinforcements.

"Oh, you must be the reinforcements General Girardot sent." said the girl.

"Yep, that's us." said Jan, "I'm Jan, leader of the unit."

"Hey, I'm Aeneas."

"Hi, I'm Riese!"

"Meiga."

"I'm Eurydice."

"Wow. This is pretty nice bridge." said Aeneas.

"It is." said Eurydice, "This bridge has aided both Grandall and Dalkia in the past years but now it is part of helping either both sides gain victory in this war."

"If I was a Dalkian leader, I would attack in with full force." said a woman's voice.

"Huh? Oh, A-Abelia!" said a suprised Jan, "What are you doing here?"

"I was called in for reinforcements." said Abelia, "This bridge is a big key in the war, and I intend NOT to lose!"

"She is in the warpath..." thought Jan.

"Indeed she is." said the SoulCalibur.

"I will attack from the west side." said Abelia.

"All by yourself?" said Jan.

"Do we have problem? Abelia said with her sword near Jan's neck.

"Uhh, no, no we don't."

"Good."

"Uhhh, all right, since Abelia will attack the west, Aeneas! You and Meiga head north and take down the blocking stronghold."

"Right!" said both Aeneas and Meiga.

"Riese and I will aid Eurydice in the bri...hey, where are they?"

"Riese and Eurydice are all ready at the bridge." said Meiga.

"Oh, well then, MOVE OUT!"

Meiga and Aeneas were heading out to the north but were blocked by a few soldiers. Jan made it to the bridge, and there were some Dalkian forces rushing in. Eurydice knocked out many off the bridge. Jan moved in in front of Eurydice.

"Eurydice, stand back." Jan said.

"Huh?" Eurydice wondered.

"Just watch."

The SoulCalibur then lit on fire and blazed in a huge flame.

"SOUL OF FIRE!!!!"

The fire had been released from the sword and bursted towards the the Dalkian soldiers. Many of the soldiers either got hit or dodged and fell of the bridge. The fire then made damage to the Dalkian side of the bridge.

"Alright!" yelled Riese.

"Look out! There are more soldiers coming!" said Eurydice.

"That won't be a problem." said Jan.

"Huh?"

Behind the soldiers running to the bridge, Aeneas and Meiga were running in fast speed.

"Eurydice, help me defend the bridge. Riese perpare a sneak attack." Jan ordered.

"Right!" both of them said.

Aeneas and Meiga took down five of the soldiers in the rear. Jan and Eurydice took down eight of the front and then out of nowhere Riese come out and took out the remaining forces. As Jan's unit were heading to the mainstronghold, a thought came onto Jan's mind.

"Hey, where's Abelia?" said Jan.

"Over there!" said Meiga.

Abelia was fighting two soldiers, one which was Roin, one of Dalkia's best warriors.

The first soldier was taken down easily but Roin was a harder challenge. Abelia defended on most of Roin's attacks but then a full strong attack caused Abelia's shield to break. Left defenseless, Roin was about to hit Abelia with one final blow until he got hit with a big sword that went trough his body. It was Jan.

"What the--?!" Roin yelled.

Jan then swang Roin on the sword to the ground which then knocked his head causing him to be

unconsious.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Jan.

"I didn't ask for your help." said Abelia.

"Um, well..."

"But thanks.

"Oh uh, your welcome."

"Let's go. We must take down that stronghold."

Jan and Abelia hurried to the stronghold with the unit. They managed to take down the stronghold and claim victory. Roin then woke up see the burned stronghold.

"Huh, well I guess that's what you get for having second-rate soldiers." said Roin heading back to Dalkia.

"Looks like we have to continue this." said Jan, "Reports had said there is a force defending the pathway to Dalkia. It might take us till night to get there but you know what they say, 'the sooner, the better."

"How boring." said Riese.

"I will assist." said Abelia, "I will not let someone like you take the credit for something this big."

"I will join too." said Eurydice.

"Alright then. Let's move out!"

Jan and his unit moved north on to the next challenge in the Mantis War. 


	8. Silver Moon

Chapter 6 - Silver Armor

Night has fallen upon the land of Dalkia. Jan and his unit had made it to the entrance of the Dalkian Empire. There stood a long bridge connected to a massive wall. On top of those walls were five girls, one of them which was Luna.

"We made it to Dalkia." said Jan.

"Finally!" said a tired Riese.

"Hmm? Oh, look its the Grandall force." said one named Heal-Do.

"Didn't Luna lose to them the other day?" said Elua.

"Quiet!" said Aege, "Luna is still upset about it."

"Hmph." Luna huffed.

"As the elite force of Dalkia, we must not let them pass." said Lupi.

"Looks like even putting even one step into Dalkia will be much harder than we thought." said Meiga.

"Alright then." Jan said, "Move out! Aeneas and Meiga take the far left. Riese and Eurydice take the far right. I will take the near left bridge. and Abelia...hey, where is she?"

Abelia was already was at the entrance of the near right bridge connected to the wall.

"Huh. loos like she likes do to things her own way." said the SoulCalibur.

"I wonder why?" Jan thought.

"It doesn't matter we must hurry."

"Right!"

Jan's unit moved to the bridge. Luna and her unit saw them coming to the wall.

"Soldiers defend the walls!" yelled Luna.

The doors opened and soldiers ran out to the bridges.

"Soldiers are coming ths way!" said Eurydice.

"Let's go!!" yelled Jan.

Jan's whole unit ran on the bridge. One by one, the soldiers fell off the bridge and washed away by the river.

"Tch. Useless idiots." said Lupi.

"They never did look that strong to begin with." said Elua

"Hey where's Heal-Do?" said Aege.

They look behind them and Aege was fighting Abelia.

"Should we help her?" Elua asked.

"No." said Luna, "We must defned the walls against the Grandall unit. We can take care of her

later."

"Right!" said the three.

"Jan..." Luna thought, "It's time I get my revenge."

Aeneas and Meiga made pass the walls and met their opponent. Lupi, weilder of the Black Lance.

"Meiga, let me fight her." said Aeneas.

"Hmm?" Meiga said.

"Someone like her to hold a black lance must be a good fighter."

"Do as you wish." Meiga said, "But if you die, you brought this upon yourself."

--' "What a strange samurai." Aeneas thought.

Eurydice met her opponent, Aege. She holds a claymore sword.

"A claymore?" said Eurydice.

"That's right." said Aege, "and you hold a hercules sword."

"This should be interesting."

Riese already has her opponent, Elua. A Dalkian ninja. Both have fought intensely. Riese's speed matched with Elua's. But only one strike was dealt to them at the same time. Both passed out.

"Elua" said Heal-Do, "!?"

Heal-Do was distracted by Elua's defeat that she didn't see Abelia coming from behind. Her sheild hit Heal-Do's head and knocked her out.

"What?!" said Lupi.

"Take this!" yelled Aeneas.

Aeneas rammed Lupi to the wall and dropped her lance into the ground.

"Damn, looks like I lost." said Lupi struggling to get up, "Looks like I underestimated them."

Lupi then grabbed a smoke bomb from her pocket and threw it to the ground. Lupi then disappeared.

"Good job." said Meiga.

"Heh, and it's all because of me." Aeneas said proudly.

"Don't get cocky. It might get you back."

"What?! You didn't even do anything!"

Eurydice and Aege battled with thier giant swords. Both swords clashed and neither of them showed signs of quitting.

"You're pretty good." said Eurydice.

"You too." said Aege.

"But not good enough." said a lady's voice.

"Hmm?"

Riese then came out of nowhere and drop-kicked Aege's face. Aege rolled on the ground and looked unconcious.

"Riese! Why did you do that?!" yelled Eurydice.

"You looked as if you needed help." said Riese.

"Wait, how did you get back up? You and that ninja girl both fell down."

"I did fall down because I got tired. That ninja matched my speed and wore me out. A little bit of sleep and I'm back in the battlefield."

"Sleep?"

Luna watched her commrades fall as she stood from the top the entrance of Dalkia.

"How could my unit fall to such low-rate idiots?" said Luna.

"Because we are not low-rate idiots." said a voice.

"Hmm?"

Jan appeared in front of Luna.

"So we meet again." said Luna, "You won't get so lucky this time."

"It wasn't luck, it was skill." Jan replied with a smirk.

"Hmph, just like before. It's time collect your debt."

Abelia and the others watched as Jan commenced his battle with Luna.

"That girl.." Abelia said, "Is she the one of the elite forces Jan took out?"

"Yep." Meiga said.

"Why didn't her kill her?" saked Abelia.

"I don't know." said Aeneas, "Jan said it was something about equal stength or something like that."

"Actually I think Jan likes her." siad Riese.

"Riese." Aeneas said, "Not that again."

"No." Abelia said, "I want to know. Tell me more of this."

"Uh-oh, this is not good." said Aeneas.

"Indeed." said Meiga.

Jan and Luna fought firecely and strongly.Jan's sword cracked a few on Luna's armor while Luna managed to get a cut on Jans arm. Luna was about to make her final blow until Jan's sword lit on fire.

"SOUL OF FIRE!"

The SoulCalibur flew a flame at Luna. Luna managed to dodge but only got her right leg hit with the fire.

"Ecchh, n-not again." Luna said stuggling.

"I said it before, it wasn't luck, it was skill."

"Don't get so cocky." said Luna, "One day I'll beat you."

"I'll look forward to that."

"Hmmph."

Luna then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. Abelia and the others came in.

"Jan, are you okay?" said Eurydice.

"I'm fine."

"Looks like she escaped this time." said Aeneas.

"So did the rest of the unit." said Meiga.

"Jan." said the SoulCalibur.

"Hmm?"

"The fire wasn't that strong. It can only leave a small injury even with a direct hit."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Luna's strong and tonight was the perfect fight for me."

"Jan!" yelled Abelia.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you finish her off?"

"She escaped."

"Don't give me that! She was in a perfect postion of being finished."

"Uh, well, Um, I."

"You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of battle!"

"WHA?!"

"Riese told all about you and sparing that Dalkian because of your feelings."

"Riese! WHAT did you say all that for?!"

"Hee Hee." Riese laughed.

"I expect you to be a soldier not a small dog!"

"Please stop..."

Jan ran to Dalkia as Abelia was chasing and yelling at him. Aeneas and the others were following them by walking.

"Riese, why did you have to do that?" said Aeneas.

"Well...it sounded like the truth." said Riese.

"That is way, way far from the truth." said Aeneas.

"Umm, can someone explain to me what's going on?" asked Eurydice.

"Here, I'll tell ya!" exclaimed Riese.

"Oh no you don't." said Aeneas.

Soon, the night of victory became the night of confusion, rumors, and yelling. 


	9. Halteese

Chapter 7 - Halteese

Reports of attacks in Grandall have spread thoughout the continent. The Halteese have conducted a sneak attack and left Grandall with an open area. During the journey to Dalkia, Jan's unit was ordered to invade the Halteese Republic. Abelia will bring her own army which will be coming soon as Jan and the rest head to Halteese.

"I can't believe we have to take on another country when we were so close to Dalkia." Aeneas said, "And why Abelia? So she can take the full credit?"

"Let it go, Aeneas." said Jan.

"At least we can take some more tougher people." said an excited Riese.

"Depends on what you call tougher." said Meiga.

Jan's unit finally made it to the entrance of Halteese.

"We made it." said Jan.

"Looks like the Republic knew we were coming." said Meiga.

"This looks hard to beat." said Eurydice.

"How about I be of assistance?" said a man's voice.

"Huh? G-General Girardot!" said Jan, surprised.

"It seems like you're in a tight position."

"Who is this?" ask the SoulCalibur.

"General Girardot, my teacher of battle."

"So, this is your master."

"I guess so."

"Let's move out!" yelled Girardot.

"The Grandall unit has arrived sir." said a Haltesse soldier, "Sir?"

"...Attack them." said a lady's voice.

"Who are you?"

"It's none of your business just take them down, or I will take you all down myself!"

"Um, Yes Sir--I mean, Ma'am."

"This country is better off destroyed but I can't let it be done by someone else." thought the lady.

Jan's unit started to advance and they already made it halfway to the main defense base of Halteese.

"We are halfway there already?" said Aeneas, "This is too easy."

Then as Aeneas stepped to the base in the midway point he got ambushed and was taken down.

"AENEAS!" yelled Eurydice.

"Quickly! Get Aeneas back to the base!" said Jan.

Meiga and Riese brought Aeneas back to the main base. As they were running and carrying Aeneas, Meiga said to Aeneas:

"Told you not to get cocky." he said in monotone matter.

"Sh-shaddup..." Aeneas said weakly.

"Poor Aeneas." said Riese, "You're such a blockhead."

Aeneas got very angry in his mind hearing that comment from Riese.

"What now?" asked Eurydice, "Now we only have three people against a full defensive force."

"Eurydice, sometimes it doesn't matter on the number of people but how strong a person is. said Girardot, "You should have remembered that."

"Oh, Uh, Sorry."

"It's okay, Eurydice." said Jan, "Everyone easily forgets at least some things."

"H uh?"

"Um, I'd hate to break up this little talk but the enemy is running right towards us!" yelled Girardot.

"I got it." said Jan.

Jan swung the SoulCalibur in a wide range knocking down half of the coming soldiers. Eurydice and Girardot was taking down the rest of the soldiers but were outnumbered.

"There's too many of them!" said Girardot.

Suddenly, Meiga and Riese came to the battlefield in fast speed.

"Riese, you take the left. I got the right." said Meiga

"Roger that!" said Riese.

Then in the fast pace they sized down the number of soldiers down to ten. Then Aeneas came out of nowhere and took down the remaining defensive soldiers.

"Aeneas! You're back!" said Jan.

"Don't think a sneak attack can take me down." said Aeneas.

"No time for happy reunions." said Meiga, "We still have to take down that wall."

Jan and his unit made it to the wall and took down all the soldiers that were in it. Eventually then were in front of a building that led the entranceway to Halteese.

"Here we are." said Jan, "We just have to get though here and we are inside the Halteese Republic."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said a woman's voice.

"Huh?"

A lady wearing a hood and weilding a blade came out of the building.

"Who are you?" asked Girardot.

"I am Mooncalf. And this country will not be destroyed by anyone's hands but my own."

"Excatly, why?" asked Jan.

"It's something you could never understand."

"Well either way, if you are planning to stop us from reaching Halteese. I will have to take you down."

"Such talk is meaningless. To action!"

"Guys, I want you to stay back." said Jan.

"Huh? Why?" asked Eurydice.

"I want to see how strong see is."

"Hmmm...That lady kinda reminds me of someone." said Riese.

"Who?" asked Aeneas.

"I don't know. It's sure annoying."

"Speaking of of annoying, did just call me a blockhead earlier?"

"Uhhh..."

"Quiet! The fight is starting." said Eurydice.

Mooncalf and Jan fought intensly. Mooncalf had a very fast speed which helped her dodge some of Jan's attacks.

"Fast. Just like her." thought Jan.

"Who?" asked the SoulCalibur.

"Luna."

"Hmmm..."

The battle continued until Jan wore Mooncalf out leading her to an open attack.

"This will finish it!" yelled Jan swing the SoulCalibur up high.

"Eh!"

Mooncalf then got smoke bomb from her pocket and threw it on the ground. After the smoke cleared, she disappeared.

"Man, I was close." said Jan.

"Jan! Are you alright?" said Girardot.

"I'm fine."

"Well now that the buliding is unguarded we now can make it to the Halteese." said Meiga.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Riese.

"Not so fast." said Aeneas.

"Huh?"

"Jan is still hurt from the fight."

"No, it's okay I can make it."

"No." said Girardot, "I figured this would happen so I managed to bring this."

A horse pulling a resting area came from the trees. We can use him to bring Jan as we are on our way to to Halteese.

"Okay."

Jan was put on the carridge and his unit moved out. As they were walikng, Jan noticed something

falling from the sky.

"Hey, it's snowing." Jan said weakly.

Jan fell asleep as he and his unit were on their way to the Halteese Republic. 


	10. Maletta

Chapter 8 - Rescue

In the snowy land of Halteese, Jan and his unit were on their way for the next battle.

"Man, it's so cold.." said Riese.

"Well, it your fault for going without a long sleeve." said Aeneas.

"Now, Now, don't be like that." said Jan.

"Oh, Jan! You finally feel better?"

"Yep. Good as new."

"Jan!" said Girardot.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here. Everyone else stay here."

"So what is is?"

"Look."

Girardot was pointing at the battlefield up ahead.

"There seems to be a battle going on over there." said Jan.

"Yes." said Girardot, "but look closer."

Jan looked and saw Halteese soldiers being slaughtered by other soldiers.

"What?! Those are Maletta soldiers."

"Indeed. It seems that the Halteese were trying to defend their kingdom against Maletta, not us."

"But we destroyed their walls. Meaning..."

"We opened Maletta a path to Halteese's destruction."

"So, Jan. You want to leave them be?"

"I figured as much. Your sympathy is great but it will lead you costing lives of your friends and

your own."

"I've done stuff like this before and I'm still standing."

"I know, I know."

Jan and Girardot headed back to the unit.

"Alright everyone, our mission is to save those Halteese soldiers." said Jan.

"What?!" yelled Aeneas.

"But aren't they the enemy?" asked Eurydice.

"Things have changed. Let's move out!"

"...Right!"

Jan's unit moved onto the battlefield.

"Jan, there seems to be some strongholds blocking us from the Halteese and Maletta soldiers."

said Meiga.

"Take them down! We need to save those Halteese soldiers!" said Jan.

"Which ones?" asked Eurydice.

Jan realized the numbers of soldiers and the time they have.

"So what are you thinking?" asked the SoulCalibur.

"A plan." Jan replied, "All right then, Meiga and Aeneas! Head off to the west stronghold. Riese and Eurydice, head to the east stronghold. Me and Girardot will head north."

Jan and Girardot moved onto the northern stronghold As they were running, they heard something call out.

"Help!" yelled a girl's voice.

A teenage girl was running from two Maletta soldiers. Jan and Girardot rushed into action. Jan dashed through the girl and smashed the SoulCalibur into one of the Maletta soldier's armor then cracked and hit his stomach. Then the soldier fell unconsious. Girardot then moved in on the second soldier who got distacted by Jan's attack on the first soldier. Girardot slashed his spear upward causing the soldier to be brought high off the ground then landed on Girardot's spear causing cracked armor.

"Hey are you all right?" Jan asked the girl.

"Uh, y-yes."

"What's your name?"

"Kanon."

"Hmm, it appears the Maletta soldiers are shifting thier directions to the east and west." said Girardot.

"General Girardot, sir. Head to the west and aid Aeneas and Meiga."

"Right then."

"You, Kanon, you're coming with me."

"Huh?"

"We are helping your comrades. We are saving you guys from the Maletta soldiers."

"Oh, thank you."

As Jan and Kanon headed to the east, Girardot made to the west where Meiga and Aeneas are fighting more Maletta soldiers. Girardot rammed the soldiers in fast speed.

"General Girardot!" said Aeneas, "We're glad you came! We were in quite pickle."

"What do you mean 'we'?" said Meiga, "You were the one who was having a hard time with the soldiers."

"What are you talking about? You were just fending off the enemy with your sword while I had to actually fight them!"

"It doesn't matter now we took down the Maletta soldiers and saved a Halteese.

"Thank you very much for the assisstance." said a man in glasses.

"So who are you?" asked Aeneas.

"My name is Leraje."

"Leraje?" Aeneas thought, "What kind of name is that?"

Meanwhile, Eurydice and Riese were being outnumbered 10 to 2. But Eurydice was strong and Riese was fast. Eurydice swung the Hercules Sword around smashing four of the enemy soldiers. Riese attacked swiftly on the other soldiers who were distracted by Eurydice's sword slicing and took them down in an amazing pace.

"Wow, that was awesome Riese!" said Eurydice.

"Hey thanks!" said Riese with a big grin.

"Hey! Eurydice! Riese!" yelled Jan.

"Oh, it's Jan!" said Eurydice.

"Huh? Who's the little girl?" asked Riese.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm almost 20!" said Kanon, irritated.

"Damn, she looks like 15-year-old!" thought Riese.

"Looks like you took down the remaining forces. All that is left is the the big castle over there." said Jan.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." said a woman's voice.

"Huh?" said Riese

"Oh, Ailian!" said Kanon.

"There seems to be oncoming reinforcements coming from the big castle over there."

"That won't be a problem!" said Jan

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" said Riese.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you pass." said a voice.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Who is that?" asked Riese.

"You...Mooncalf!" said Jan.

"Humph. You may have beaten me before but I will not let you take this kingdom down!"

"Eurydice! Take the others and head to the castle!"

"Right!" said Eurydice.

"Hold it!" yelled Mooncalf.

But before she could reach them, Jan swung his sword right at Mooncalf but managed to dodge.

"That was a cheap shot." said mooncalf.

"There is no such thing as a cheap shot in battle." said Jan, "Only using your smarts and strength can you win in a battle."

"How subtle."

"Just like Luna."

"?! W-what did you say?! How do you know Luna?"

"So there is something about her and Luna." said the SoulCalibur.

"I defeated her, twice." said Jan.

Mooncalf was shocked and angry from the words coming out of Jan.

"Die!"

Mooncalf made a swift slice but Jan dodged it.

"What do you know about Luna?" asked Jan.

"Nothing to you!" Mooncalf said as she is charging towards Jan for one giant blow.

"Her anger has caused an opening in her running stance." thought Jan.

Jan used the opportunity and swung the SoulCalibur at Mooncalf's stomach. Mooncalf was then sent flying and hit then a tree.

"Damn! I lost again!" said Mooncalf, struggling with anger.

"Luna was a good fighter and I bet she still wants to face me." said Jan.

"So she wants to fight you." said Mooncalf, "For what reason?"

"Ever since I beaten her, she wants to beat me for payback but has failed twice."

"I see. Give her this then."

Mooncalf threw something to Jan and he caught it.

"Hmm? What is this?"

"It's something I always wanted to give her. I ask you to give that to her the next time you both meet. Farewell."

Mooncalf the dissapeared into the snowy forset.

"The Chain of the Heart. Maybe he is the one that make Luna happy." thought Mooncalf, running toward Maletta's capital.

"Hmmm, a strange gold chain with a ruby heart and a center of gold." said Jan, "Why does she want me to give this to Luna?"

"Maybe they are family." said the SoulCalibur.

"Huh? Hmmm, I guess they do have the same hair color."

"Um, Jan."

"Yes Sol?"

"Shouldn't we be meeting with our comrades?"

"OH! Right!"

Jan quickly ran to the castle and met with his comrades and the rescued Halteese soldiers.

"Hey, is everyone okay?" asked Jan.

"Yep! A-Okay!" said Riese.

"Where does she get her energy?" thought Aeneas.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." said a man's voice.

"Greetings, I'm Hyle. Ruler of Maletta."

"so you're the one who made this attack."

"Wrong! I am merely helping my soldiers receiving thier victories. But it seems I have a few pests stopping that."

"Then I will fight you." said Jan.

"Fine then, it has been a while."

Jan and Hyle then engaged in battle. Jan swung his sword strong and mighty but it keeps being blocked by Hyle's shield. Jan was starting to tire out until he realized something.

"Hmm, he is only blocking his upper body." thought Jan, "Maybe I can get him from there."

Jan swung his sword and made a direct hit on Hyle's right leg. Hyle was on his knees and ready for a finishing blow but before Jan could Eurydice yelled out.

"Hey! Jan!"

"Huh?"

A smoke bomb then appeared and exploded. After the smoke was gone, Hyle then disappeared thanks to a certain person. Jan saw Hyle still knocked out being carryed by a man with a Kingslayer dagger.

"You!" said Jan.

"Chester." said Girardot.

"Chester? Get down here!"

"Heh. We shall meet again Jan." said Chester, then disappeared.

"It seems he is heading for the capital of Maletta." said Meiga.

"We can catch up later. We need some rest." said Jan.

"You said it." said Riese.

"Um, excuse me." said Kanon.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for saving us."

"So why did you come save from the Maletta soldiers?" asked Ailian, "Do you plan to bring us back

as prisoners?"

"Ask our commander, Jan." said Girardot, "He is the humane one, risking our lives to save

others."

"Humane? Commander? I never thought someone under the wing of the great Girardot would be have

peace in his mind during war."

"I guess it is who I am. All right then, Let's head off to the capital."

"Wait! Let us join you in your battle." said Leraje, "It is the least we can do for saving us

from those soldiers."

"Jan?"

"Sure. We can use all the help we are offered."

"Looks like our crew just got better." said Aeneas.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Riese.

"Oh, nothing."

"Don't hide any bull from me!" said Riese

"I said it's nothing!" said Aeneas.

"Man, they sure are energetic even after a fight." thought Jan.

Jan and his newly assembled force headed off to the capital of Maletta. 


	11. Allied Enemies

Chapter 9 - Allied Enemies

Jan and his newly assmbled unit of Grandall soldiers and three Halteese soldiers they rescued were on thier way closer to the capital of Maletta, Untide.

"Are we there yet?" asked Riese, "'Cause I'm getting bored."

"Now Riese, we're almost there just keep on waiting." said Jan.

"But it's so boring! It want some action!"

"Um, excuse me? Mister Jan?" asked Kanon.

"What is it, Kanon? You don't have to call me 'Mister'." said Jan.

"I think I see something up ahead."

"Hmm?"

"She's right." said Girardot, "Looks like the Maletta force has been waiting for us."

Jan's unit stopped and saw the mass force waiting for them.

"That looks like a lot a soldiers." said Eurydice.

"Some of them are not Halteese." said a voice.

"Wha? J-Jinkai?!" said a surprised Girardot, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh me? I just went out for a walk and found this army in front of us." said Jinkai.

"He calls that a walk?" thought Ailian.

"What do you mean not all of them?" asked Meiga.

"Look closely on thier armor."

"Ha? Those are Dalkian soldiers!" said Eurydice.

"Keep it down." said Jinkai, "They were planning an ambush. I also brought a friend with us."

"You did?"

"Hello there."

"Ah? Xiaoxin!" said Girardot, "You too?"

"I didn't want to part of the back up so I decided to join your group." said Xiaoxin.

"Well, you should ask Jan. He's our commander. Well, Jan?"

"Hmmm, why not? We could use all the help offered." said Jan, happily.

"Does he let everyone join his army?" asked Ailian.

"Beats me." said Aeneas.

"All right then, let's plan an ambush." said Jan.

Meanwhile, the joined forces of Dalkia and Maletta were waiting for Jan's unit to come.

"Where are they?" said Hyle, "By the pace they were going, they should be here right about now."

"You are so impatient." said a female voice.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. You're late."

"Sir!"

"What is it?!"

"The Grandall force has just made an ambush!"

"What?! How can this be?!"

"It seems you are not that smart as I thought you were."

"Oh shut up! Do you have your unit with you?"

"Yes, but they are preparing."

"Ughh, hurry up then!"

Meanwhile, Jan's unit was smashing through the allied forces of Maletta and Dalkia. But then renforcements had arrived.

"What, more soldiers?!" said Meiga.

"Wait. Look!" said Eurydice.

They all looked and saw who was with them, the Klessirpemdo with thier leader Luna..

"You guys?!" said Riese, shocked.

"Hmph, it's been while Jan." said Luna, "This time I will beat you."

"We will see about that." said Jan, "Everyone! Hold the surrounding area and take down the rest of the soldiers. Leave Luna to me."

"Why Luna?" said Leraje.

"Oh, because Jan likes Luna!" said Riese.

"DWAH?!" said Jan with a faceplant.

"Riese, not that again." said Aeneas.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP THINKING THAT?!" asked Jan.

"It looks very true." said Riese.

"It does not!"

"What is going on?" asked Elua.

"It seems there is an argument if the leader of the Grandall group likes our leader." said Aege.

"That's so stupid." said Lupi.

"Hey, Luna! Do like him?" asked Heal-Do.

"How did that topic come up?" said Luna.

"Either way, I never lost to you before nor will this time." said Jan.

"Not if I can help it." said Luna.

"Right then. TO BATTLE!"

Both Jan and Luna had thier fighting spirits risen up and their stances ready.

"Ready Sol?" asked Jan.

"Sol?" asked the SoulCalibur.

"Well, that's your nickname."

"Exactly why?"

"Your full name is too long so I decided to shorten it."

"And it had to be Sol?"

"Well I got nothin' else."

"Will you stop talking to yourself and face me already?" said Luna impatiently.

"All right then, let's go!" said Jan charging.

As Jan and Luna's battle was starting Jan's unit was about to start theirs.

"Looks like we meet again, blonde lance man." said Lupi.

"The name is Aeneas."

"Ready for a rematch and lose?"

"Are you?"

"Well, looks like we meet again." said Aege.

"Seems so." said Eurydice.

"Ready to lose?"

"Not me."

"I've seen you before but I haven't faced you, have I?" said Heal-Do.

"Nope!" said Riese, "That's because you had your butt handed by Abelia."

"Well she isn't here now. How about we have a fair fight?"

"This will be fun!"

"Hey, don't I have a rival?" said Elua.

"Looks like I'm your opponent." said Meiga, stepping in.

"Hey, you're cute."

"Flattery will not help you."

"I'm just saying what I think. If I beat you will you go out with me?"

"T-That is a joke, right?"

"No joke."

"Ughh, now I have more of a reason to beat her." thought Meiga.

"Well, it seems we will be taking a break from battle then." said Girardot.

"That sucks." said Xiaoxin, "That means I came here for nothing."

"Don't be so sure." said Jinkai, "Look around us."

The Maletta and Dalkia soldiers were closing in on the rest of Jan's unit.

"Looks like we can get some action after all." said Ailian.

"Get ready everyone!" said Kanon.

Everyone's battle was exploding in every area. Jan's unit and the Klessirpemdo fought with clashes of weapons everywhere.

"Hey you're good." said Elua dodging Meiga's quick draw slashes.

"You're not so bad yourself." Meiga said continuing his attacks.

Meiga kept slashing forward until she disappeared in smoke. Meiga couldn't see whehe Elua went until she grabbed him from behind and wrapped her arms around him and jumped high up. Meiga was sent crashing down to the ground but managed to save himself by landing on his feet. Elua went in for another attack from behind but Meiga jumped and dodged the attack. Meiga then sent one big blow from the back of his sword, causing a big explosion on the ground. When the dust cleared, Elua was still standing but struggling.

"I-I lost..." said Elua, weakly.

Elua then dropped on the ground.

"Whew. I thought I was goner. In many ways." thought Meiga.

Kanon kicked and jumped her way against the Maletta soldiers until one soldier was about attack her from behind. But a sickle whip grabbed the soldier's leg and tripped him.

"Be careful Kanon." said Ailian.

"Sorry." said Kanon.

"Not time for apologizing." said Leraje, taking down a Dalkia soldier with his Rapier.

Xiaoxin and Jinkai made high air and took down five soldiers in one blow. Girardot was ramming the others with his lance at high speed, one by one. After that the only ones were Jan's unit and the Klessirpemdo.

"Why do we have such weak soldiers?" said Lupi.

"Because we are stonger!" said Aeneas charging his lance.

Lupi dodged and tripped him.

"How pathetic." Lupi said with a scoff.

"Eh, she has gotten better." said Aeneas.

He then made a high fast run towards Lupi so fast she never noticed.

"S-so fast!" said Lupi with astonishment.

"Take this!"

Aeneas smashed his lance right at Lupi causing her to lose her ground and hit a tree.

"Not again..." said Lupi, struggling in anger.

"That makes two for me." Aeneas said with a big grin.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. Next time we meet, I will win!"

"Just try."

Lupi then disappeared.

"You are still to cocky." said Meiga.

"Hey, where's that girl you were fighting?"

"Oh, she's on the ground over there."

"Where? I don't see her."

Aeneas was right, Elua was gone and Meiga was shocked.

"Next time, lance boy." said Lupi.

"My name is Aeneas!"

"Bye, mister samurai!" said Elua with a big smile.

Meiga had a very upset face from that comment. Lupi and Elua then vanished.

"Looks like you have a girl comin' at you." said Aeneas.

"You're starting to act like Riese." said Meiga.

"Hey speaking of whom, where is she?"

Riese was facing Heal-Do, it became an equal battle. Both women had equal strength and speed. Riese knew this was the hardest challenge she has faced do so far and she liked it. Unfortunately, both made a hit so big they both were knocked out. Aeneas and Meiga managed to get Riese out and Lupi appeared again to get the unconsious Heal-Do the disappeared again.

Meanwhile, Eurydice and Aege were clashing swords again and again. Both seemed equal but Eurydice had an advantage. Her Hercules Sword can go through Aege's defenses and cause small damage. Little by little, Aege's strength was fading and eventually was on her knees. Aege was defeated but refused to accept it and threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Looks like I won this battle." said Eurydice.

Elsewhere, Jan and Luna were engaging in thier rematch.

"Why would you side with Maletta?" asked Jan.

"Dalkia and Maletta has had an alliance made against the Grandall and Halteese." said Luna, "That seems pretty obvious."

"Well, I will take you down then King Hyle."

"King...Hyle? He's not the king."

"He's...not?"

"No he's not. Just a regular elite soldier of Maletta."

"Wow. What a liar." thought Jan, "This guy must be working in treason or something."

"Enough talk! Continue the battle!" yelled Luna.

Jan and Luna continued the fight. Luna made more attacks on Jan but keeps missing the hits. Jan hits Luna with his sword and breaks Luna's Midnight blade. Luna was now left with no weapon against Jan and a big blue sword.

"Damn. I haven't lost to you yet." said Luna.

"You will now!" said Jan as he was rasing his word to the sky ready for a final blow.

Suddenly, a shield came dashing though and hit Jan on the head with an exclamation of, "Ugk!"

Hyle was standing there signaling Luna to retreat. Luna quickly vanished leaving only Hyle and Jan's unit.

"It seems you have outsmarted us." said Hyle.

"Yeah, we kicked you butts bad!" said Riese.

"But don't get so cocky. For shall bring you down with my sword and fist. For I am king!"

"You're not the king." said Jan still hurt.

"Wha?"

"Luna told me that you are just a soldier."

"Damn that woman. I should have let her stay and suffer." though Hyle.

With the distraction of thought, Jan made the SoulCalibur light on fire then swung the fire towards Hyle.

"SOUL OF FIRE!!"

The flame msde a tremendous brust but only managed to hit Hyle's back.

"AARRRGGGH!"

"Had enough?" said Jan.

"This isn't over! I will destroy you all!" yelled Hyle then vanished.

"Well, that's over with." said Aeneas.

"Jan! Are you all right?" said Kanon.

"I'm fine." said Jan.

"No you're bleeding!" said Eurydice.

Jan and his unit was starting to cause a big mess in words as Girardot, Jinkai and Xiaoxin were watching.

"This is what you have to deal with?" asked Xiaoxin.

"Yes." said Girardot, "It's not that amauzing but it is very worth while."

"Really now?" said Jinkai.

"All right everyone." said Jan, "We are almost to the capital of Maletta. If we go now we can make it before sundown."

"But you're still bleeding!" said Eurydice.

"I-it's nothing!"

"It is!"

Jan and his unit were still working on Jan's head wound as they were on their way to Untide, capital of Maletta.

"Looks like this could get some getting used to." said Xiaoxin.

"Indeed." said Jinkai.

Girardot just chuckled as they walked. 


	12. Overthrown Kings

**Chapter 10 - _Overthrown Kings_**

Jan and his unit was thier way to the capital of Maletta, Untide. Unknown to them, their next battle would be one of their biggest.

Hyle just made it back to Untide to send warning to King Demuth about the on coming forces. Until

he finds Kierkess wating in the walls near the castle.

"Kierkess! We must hurry, the Grandall forces are coming!" he said.

"I know." Kierkess said with a smirk, "I also know about your treason against Maletta."

"What?!"

"Heheh. So it is true."

"H-how?!"

Kierkess threw a bloddy Mooncalf on the ground. Hyle was full of shock and fear.

"I found her near the castle walls and I knew she had something to do with you. I then tortured her and she then revealed the plans for your treason." Kierkess said.

"Dammit!"

"I can't believe my best man would betry me." said a voice.

"Huh? K-king Demuth."

"Seize him!" ordered Demuth.

But the soldiers didn't move. Demuth was shocked by the disobedience.

"I said seize him!" he yelled.

"It's no use, Demuth." said a voice.

"Chester." said Kierkess, "You're late."

"I know. I just wanted to do some redecorating in the castle." said Chester.

"My castle?!" yelled Demuth.

"Not yours, anymore but mine."

"WHAT?!"

"Everyone in Maletta has found their true king. You are nothing to their eyes!"

"But I am king! King I say!"

"There's nothing more you can do. You are left here to die, and heres a parting gift.

Chester gave a wine bottle to Demuth. Demuth then drank it in anger.

"I swear, I will have my vengence!"

"Look at that, a few glups and he's already drunk." Chester laughed.

Chester and Kierkess left the drunk ex-king, Demuth, the traitor, Hyle and the soldiers who are still loyal to Demuth out to die.

After that has happened, Jan and his unit has reached Untide. Only to see Demuth, Hyle and the soldiers waiting for them.

"Isn't that King Demuth?" said Riese.

"Yeah, but what is he doing here?" said Aeneas.

"With such a small army and that Hyle guy, no less." said Meiga.

"You don't think something happened, do you?" said Eurydice.

"It is odd for the king of Maletta to be part of the defensive squad." said Xiaoxin

"I thought he would the last line of denfese of move him somewhere safe." said Ailian.

"It doesn't matter." said Jan, "We can beat him."

Jan's unit moved towards Demuth as Chester and Kierkess were watching.

"So that's the Grandall force Hyle was warning us about? Ha! They don't look that tough." said Kierkess.

"I would say that. Before when they were only four, they actually defeated me." said Chester.

"Hmmm." said Kierkess as he starts to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to send a 'gift' to the Grandall force."

"Hmmm, this should be interesting."

Jan and Demuth stood face to face against each other.

"King Demuth of Maletta. I, Jan, will take you down!" Jan said.

"A pathetic little cur like you. D-Dares to take on me?! The king?!" yelled Demuth.

"He's drunk." said Eurydice.

"It could be an easy win." said Leraje.

"Not exactly." said Jan, "Despite the drunkness, he can still move very good making the fight equal."

"Well that sucks." said Riese.

"Leave him to me. Take out the rest."

"Right!" said everyone.

Jan and Demuth redied themselves into battle.

"Do you actually think you can beat me?" said Demuth.

"I don't think, I know." Jan said.

"Die!"

Demuth unleashed a wind slice then a burst of fire aiming at Jan. Jan hit the wind and reflected at the fire burst creating an explosion.

"WHAT?!"

As the smoke cleared, Jan was gone.

"Where is he?"

Demuth didn't know Jan was behind him until Hyle yelled out, "Behind you!"

"Huh?!"

"Take this! Soul Strike of Justice!"

Jan unleashed ten fast slashes upon Demuth. The spped was so fast the only thing that was seen was the streaks of light going through Demuth. After the attack, Demuth fell.

"H-how can this b-b-be?!" said Demuth dying, "I am king! KING!"

Demuth then exhaled his final breath. Hyle was shocked but not afraid.

"You have defeated Demuth but you have not won the war!" said Hyle.

"Without your king, you have no ruler to help you." said Jan.

"He is not our king anyone."

"He isn't?"

"Apparently, two men have overthrown him and I and left us out to die."

"Looks like you deserve it."

"GRRR! I'll make you pay for what has happened!"

Hyle and Jan engaged into another battle while Jan's unit has taken out all of the Maletta soldiers.

"Well, that was easy." said Aeneas.

"Well, it was a small army." said Jinkai.

"Hey, what is that?" Kanon said pointing to a body near the castle doors.

Jan and HYle were contiuing their battle but Hyle was beginning to lose his strength. He hasn't rested from the damage earlier and the running to the capital. Jan found an opening and striked on the side of his breastplate, causing huge damage unto Hyle. Hyle then fell and was left dying.

"Looks like I lost." said Hyle. weakly.

"You have been a pretty good opponent for me." said Jan.

"But without me, Maletta will..."

"Hmm?"

"F-Forgive me, Leelia." Hyle said as he breathed his last breath.

"Sad."

"Jan!" yelled Eurydice, "Over here! Look at this!"

Jan hurried to the castle walls and found Jan's unit looking a the bloodied body of Mooncalf.

"Mooncalf?"

"She's dying, she suffered from torture and a fatalistic blow from someone in that castle." said Girardot.

"I'm sorry." said Mooncalf, dying.

"Sorry?" thought Jan.

"I"m...sorry I could...n't be with you...Luna."

Mooncalf's eyes turned pale. Her last words were her last breath.

"What do you think she is talikng about?" said Riese.

"It has something to do with that Luna girl we saw earlier." said Ailian.

"How pathetic." said Kierkess.

"Hmm?!"

"Wondering over a dead woman. That's just pathetic."

"So you were the one that killed her?" asked Jan.

"You can say that."

"Grrrr!"

"Jan, wait!" said Kanon.

"Huh?"

"Careful, he has Hell's Design Grieve Edges. Those are very dangerous."

"But in order to face me you must face my army!"

"What?!"

"Come army of the Hellgenoss Elite! Take them to the darkness!"

An army of 12 elite Maletta soldiers then arrived behind Kierkess.

"Just try and beat them." said Kierkess.

The Elite charged towards Jan and his unit. Jan immediately came up with a plan.

"Aeneas! Girardot! Run and charge!"

"Uh, right!"

Aeneas and Girardot charged towards the first two of the elite but missed and only managed to hit the last two leaving only ten left.

"Meiga! Jinkai! Hit the sides! Eurydice! Leraje! Take down the first two! Kanon! Riese! Attack from the sky!"

Meiga and Jinkai moved a tfast speed and clashed with two of the elite warriors. Eurydice smashed the ground with her Hercules Sword causing the soldiers to lose thier balance while Leraje used the oppotunity to take down the first leading soliders of the elite. Riese and Kanon jumped into high air preparing to attack but the soldiers saw it coming an defended themselves but Ailian attacked the distracted soldiers and knocked them out one by one leaving Kanon and Riese to put the finishing blow. With that, Miega and Jinkai just defeated thier opponents thanks to thier high speed. After the dust cleared, all of the elite soldiers were taken down. Kierkess could not belive what he saw.

"H-how?! How could a unbeatable force be defeated by such a weak force?!"said Keirkess.

"Because we are not weak." said Jan, "We are the greatest Grandall force to ever walk on this land."

"That was very dramatic." said Riese.

"Thanks!"

"How dare you mock me with such a conversation! I will send you to the pit of darkness!"

"Just try." said Jan with his ready fighter stance.

Kierkess charged towards Jan with anger and fury. Kierkess then sent a fast flying right kick but was avoided by Jan who was about to strike. But Kierkess stopped the attack by stopping the sword with his hands by pushing the side plate. Jan made a slice towards Kierkess legs but was dodged by a jump then Kierkess was about to send a fiery kick down to Jan's face. Jan then made an automatic move, he used his sword handle to stop the kick but missed and the handle crashed onto Kierkess' groin. Kierkess felt unspeakable pain that he can only scream words that made no sense.

"G-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"That had to hurt." said Ailian.

"AH? It was an accident." said Jan.

"Gah! I won't lose!" yelled Kierkess.

"You just did." Jan siad as he swung the SoulCalibur and smashed his head leaving Kierkess unconscious.

"Well that's over with." said Jinkai.

"Let's hurry on the castle!" said Jan.

"Right!" everyone said.

Jan and his unit made it through the castle walls and into the Maletta castle. Inside it was empty only a huge room with windows at the side.

"All right, All right." said a voice.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Chester." said Girardot.

"Heh, surprised? As you can see, I must protce this country, because I am it's new king."

"King?! You?!" said Jan.

"Yes. It is all part of my amazing plan."

"What plan?"

"I had this brilliant plan of putting Grandall and Dalkia into war against each other, then rise to power during the resulting chaos, but..."

"But?..."

"But because of you and your unexpected meddling, my plan is now in ruins. You will pay dearly for this."

"We'll see about that!" said Jan, charging.

"Jan, wait!" said Ailian running with the others chasing Jan but then there was a magic barrier created the moment Jan stepped in.

"Wha? A magic barrier?" said Girardot.

"Like it? I had some people make it so that way there would be no interference between me and the blue one you call Jan."

"Jan!"

"Don't woory I can handle him." said Jan.

"It won't be that easy!" said Chester throwing a bomb.

Jan dodged it before it exploded.

"Bombs?!"

"That's right." said Chester, "I have an advantage in both close range and long range."

"Don't think your advantage will help you." said Jan.

"Let's see what you got then."

Jan charged in and then clash between Jan's SoulCalibur and Chester's Kingslayer had started. Chester's movements were fast leading to a huge barrage of slashes that Jan barely dodged. Jan tried for a big double slash but was stopped by Chester injuring his left foot. Jan held then pain and tried to attack again but Chester jumped back and threw a bomb. Jan couldn't move because of his injured foot so he could only try defend himself using the SoulCalibur. The explosion made damaged to Jan's right arm, Chester then came out of the smoke and attacked him from the side. Jan was on the ground, both arms hurting, right injured. Jan couldn't move.

"Jan!" yelled Eurydice.

"Get up!" yelled Aeneas.

The words blurred into Jan's mind and remembered a promise to himself. He would protect his friends and his kingdom no matter what the obstacle.

"Jan. Is this it?" said the SoulCalibur.

"N-no." said Jan, struggling to get up, "It's...not...over!"

The SoulCalibur then glowed and Jan's arms shined.

"Wh-what is this?" said Chester.

"My arms. What's happening?" said Jan.

"It appears you have been given the chance of recovery. Something that never happened before to my past weilders." said the SoulCalibur.

"My foot still hurts though."

"It seems I don't have enough power to recover your full body."

"That's all right, I can do this!"

"What a delusional idiot. He's talking to himself and thinking of victory."

Jan then moved fast despite the pain on his right foot. Chester then moved back again and threw a bomb. Jan saw it coming and swung the SoulCalibur and hit the bomb right back at Chester. Unfortunatley for Chester, the bomb created a big explosion dealing huge damage to him. Chester was then flat on the ground the magic barrier faded and Jan walked towards the fallen Chester pointing his sword at Chester's face.

"You lose." said Jan.

"You may have beaten me and conqured this kingdom but still ahev ways to go." said Chester.

"What?"

Chester then released a smoke bomb from the floor causing the room to be filled with smoke. After the smoke has cleared, Chester was gone.

"Dammit, he's gone." said Jan.

"It's alright Jan." said Girardot, "You have conquered the kingdom of Maletta by your own hands."

"I-I did?"

"Amazing Jan!" said Eurydice.

"Not many people can do something like that." said Jinkai.

"This is really special moment, isn't it?" said Ailian.

"It is!" said Kanon.

"Hey Jan, you're not gonna take all the credit all by yourself?" asked Riese.

"Hehe, don't worry Riese. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have made it this far." said Jan.

"Well, looks like we can rest now." said Girardot.

"Thank Goodness..." said Jan, then fell flat on the ground.

"Jan? JAN!"

"It's alright." said Girardot, "He's just resting. Let's all head back to Grandall."

Jan and his unit was heading back to Grandall on horses waiting for a well deserved rest.

"Hey, Girardot." said Ailian.

"Yes?"

"What about us? We're not part of Grandall."

"Well then, let's see what we can do about that when I talk to Emperor Stife."

"Thank you very much, sir." said Kanon.

"Looks like we have some new Grandall friends, huh Jan?" said Riese.

"Shh, Jan is still sleeping." said Kanon.

"I don't think he's sleeping." said Aeneas.

"Huh?"

"He passed out."

"AH?!"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine when we get back to Grandall, besides we're almost there." said Girardot.

"You know if had horses like these we could've made to Maletta faster instead of walking." said Riese.

"Then you pay for it. It's your idea."

"What?! No way!"

"I'm just joking."

"MEANIE!"

"Those kids never change even after a battle do they?" said Xiaoxin.

"Like I said it's worth it." said Girardot.

Jan and his unit was almost on their way to Grandall and finally get some rest after months of fighting.

* * *

Writer's Comments: Thank you all for reading my story and supporting it.

The battle between Jan and Kierkess was kinda odd, I wasn't sure if I wanted to put in the "hit the groin" part. But in the end, I decided to put that.

Be sure to check out Chapter 11 - The Klessirpemdo's Final Battle.


	13. The Klessirpemdo's Last Stand

Chapter 11 - Klessirpemdo's Last Stand

News has spread upon the whole land, Jan has taken down an entire kingdom by his own hand. Jan

was sitting on the outer walls of Parousia and looking down, he had no idea what emotion to let out. As he thinks, he let out a big sigh.

"Hey, what's the matter?" said a female voice.

"Hm?" said Jan, seeing it was Eurydice, "Oh, hey Eurydice. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Besides you shouldn't be here in a mopey mood. You're a hero! You conquered an entire kingdom!"

"Yeah, I know that. It's just that I'm supposed to be exicted and happy yet for some odd reason, I can't."

Eurydice decided to leave Jan in his time of solitude but left a few words.

"You know, I wonder what Abelia would think of what you did?"

"Yeah, me too." said Jan.

Eurydice then left and Jan still sat there for ten minutes. Suddenly, he realized somthing.

"Wait a second! What HAPPENED to Abelia?!" said Jan.

Jan then rushed to the letter communication post.

"Excuse me, sir!" said Jan, out of breath.

"Hey! You're the guy that took down Maletta!" said the letter man.

"Not now. Has there been any reports of what happened in Dalkia?"

"No, sorry sir. Communications in Dalkia have been cut off."

"Geh!" said Jan as he ran out of the post.

Jan hurried off to Strife's castle where everyone was celebrating the victory over Maletta. Jan pushed the doors wide open, it had everybody's attention.

"Hey, it's Jan!" said Aeneas.

"Over here!" said Riese.

"Hmm?" said Girardot, looking at Jan's condition, "Jan, is there something wrong?"

Jan walked towards Girardot and looked at him with both eyes, with heavy breathing. Girardot then understood what Jan wanted.

"Looks like we have something waiting for us." said Girardot.

"Really? Where?" asked Eurydice.

"We will be heading off now."

"Huh?"

"Jan will tell you on the way."

"Girardot, get the horses ready." said Jan.

"Right then, but what about you?" said Girardot.

"I have some calls to put in."

After one hour, Jan and his unit left the walls of Grandall in a calvary of horses.

"Where are we going?" asked Riese.

"We're going to Dalkia." said Jan.

"EHH?! But we just got back!"

"Why do we need to go to Dalkia?" asked Ailian.

"I think it's because of what I said earlier." said Eurydice.

"What did you say?" said Kanon.

"Apparently, I told Jan what might Abelia think if she heard the news about Jan taking Maletta."

"I see. Who's Abelia?" said Leraje.

"Abelia was part of our unit until she was given the task of invading Dalkia while we were going to Maletta." said Meiga.

"Really now? How good is she?" asked Ailian.

"Abelia is one the top soldiers in Grandall." said Jinkai.

"And our toughest female on the battlefield." said Xiaoxin.

"She was also the second best of the academy." said Girardot.

"Who's the first?" asked Kanon.

"Our commander."

"Jan?! Really?!" said Ailain.

"But why would Jan care Abelia? She could take care of herself, right?" said Kanon.

"Well, no one has ever told us what has happened in Dalkia since we left for Maletta and I guess Jan is doing his "nice guy" antics again." said Girardot.

"That's typical." said Ailian.

Jan and his unit rode of to the land of Dalkia. Meanwhile, Abelia was near the capital of Dalkia. Unfortunately, she had five obstacles in her way, the Klessirpemdo. Abelia was starting to lose her breath.

"The captial...of Dalkia. So close...Damn you, Roin. I can't...move an...y...further..."

Abelia staggered backwards and was about to fall. The she was caught and a familiar voice blurred in her ears. A blurry figure was in front of her.

"Abelia! Are you alright?"

"Uh, Jan? Is...that you?"

Abelia's eyes cleared to see it was Jan.

"AHHHH!!! Jan! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" said Abelia, with shock and anger. Abelia then made a few small punches at Jan.

"Hey, Abelia. Is that any way thank someone who just came here with any direct order?" said Girardot.

"Oh, General Girardot!"

"Have your thanks for Jan. He just called us in to chrage off to help you."

Abelia then walked towards Jan and stood her ground.

"You!"

"Huh?"

"I never asked you to...to rescue me..."

"Oh brother. Abelia, what happened to the rest of your unit?" said Girardot.

Abelia stayed silent.

"I see. Well, you have done good handling this all by yourself. Hmm, so that's it? Only five strongholds?"

"Before it was not that difficult but those girls have tightened up the place." said Abelia.

"Those...girls?" said Aeneas.

"The ones we faced in the outer walls of Dalkia. The leader is that pink-haired swordsman."

"Luna?" said Riese.

"Yeah, her."

"Well we're this close to Dalkia. Why not give it a shot?" said Jan.

"Yeah!"

"Abelia?"

"Fine with me."

"Hey, did you hear the news?" said Riese.

"What?" said Abelia.

"Jan conquered Maletta. He defeated the king and his best soldiers."

Abelia stood silent and dropped her sword.

"Uh, Abelia?" said Jan.

Abelia's anger grew very large it could be noticed by everyone.

"Her anger is showing off huge waves." said the SoulCalibur.

"You!!"

"A-Abelia?"

"You. You have done something that I wanted to succeed in!! How could someone like you do something where I can't even reach!?!?!?!?!"

As Abelia was expressing her enormus anger, Luna was watching in the fortress leading to the capital of Dalkia.

"So you've come Jan." said Luna, "I will guruantee this. I'll defeat you once and for all, because I have something that will finally destroy you."

The SoulCalibur then sensed something.

"Hmm?"

"What is it?" said Jan.

"I sense an amazing energy coming from the fifth fortress."

"You don't think it's the Soul Edge, do you?"

"No, this one seems familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Hey, Jan! I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Abelia, still angry while being held back by Eurydice and Riese.

"Hey, let's just work on defeating Dalkia and the we can work this all out." said Eurydice.

Abelia then lowered the temper.

"Fine then."

"Whew, glad that's over. All right, let's move out!" said Jan.

"Right!"

Luna then noticed Jan and his unit moving towards her and the strongholds before her.

"All right, elite of Dalkia! Forces of Creation! Show no mercy!!" yelled Luna.

The battle of Jan's unit and the Klessirpemdo was about to begin. Jan's unit made inside the first stronghold. As they went in, fire started to rise.

"Wha-what is this? Fire?" said Riese, "But how?"

"You have finally come." said a female voice.

"Who's that?" said Eurydice staring at the figure behind the fire. It was revealed to be Lupi.

"Hey, it's that lance lady." said Aeneas.

"My name is Lupi, the Fires of Hell!" she proclaimed.

"Jan, mind if I take this one?" asked Aeneas.

"Be my guest." said Jan.

"Thanks." said Aeneas, walking in the firey battlefield.

"Jan! It's too dangerous to stay here!" said Girardot.

Suddenly, the floor raised Jan and the others to a high view of Lupi and Aeneas' fight. The moment Aeneas stepped in the floor, the fire raised preventing any escape for either Aeneas or Lupi.

"This will decide who is better, a fight to the death!" said Lupi, "But there is a huge difference."

"And what would that be?" asked Aeneas, getting himself ready.

"This area is my specialty!" said Lupi. Then Lupi's black lance was bursting on fire.

"Whoa! Her lance is bursting with flames!" said Xiaoxin, "but how is she not affected by it?"

"It's the Power of the Soul." said the SoulCalibur.

"Power of the Soul?" said Jan.

"It's the same energy power that I use when weilded. That's why you can be impervious to the fire from your attacks."

"You're right. I didn't feel anything from the Soul of Fire. But how can Aeneas beat her?"

"Apparently, the powers she has been given, I believe, is the ability to paralize your enemy and go though their defenses."

"So that means you can block with your hands or weapons?"

"Precisely."

"Oh, man. Aeneas! Avoid her every attack! She will paryalize you!"

"How can she do that?!" yelled Aeneas.

"Trust me! She has an mysterious power in that lance!" Jan yelled back.

"This sounds crazy but I guess I'll go with it."

"Dropped your guard!" said Lupi, charging a slice.

Aeneas jumped back and got minimum damage but can feel the fire hurting his chest.

"Aeneas!" said Riese, "Can't we do something?!"

"Unfortunately, no." said Abelia.

"She's right. This platform is too high, we will die if we jump off and even if we manage to make it, we'll just get caught by the flames." said Meiga.

"So we're just gonna stand here and do nothing?" said Eurydice.

"It's all we can do." said Jan, "Besides, Aeneas can handle this. Just watch."

Everyone continued to look as Lupi and Aeneas clashed their lances back and forth. Aeneas couldn't stand the heat from Lupi's lance and started to walk backward while the fight continued. Lupi started to gain advantage backing Aeneas into a corner. Aeneas couldn't walk back anymore because he is against a wall. Lupi made a smirk and lunged her lance towards Aeneas' head. Aeneas ducked under which caused the lance to be stuck on the wall. Aeneas then hit the legs of Lupi causing her to fall and leave her weaponless. Aeneas was about to hit the final blow but Lupi managed to get her lance unstuck and hit Aeneas' left arm. Aeneas was feeling tremendous pain and was falling back until he fell off an edge and into a the firey pit.

"Aeneas!!" yelled Eurydice.

"NOO!" cried Riese.

"Jan, he lost." said Ailian.

Jan looked then made a small grin.

"Jan?" Why are you smiling?!" said Leraje.

"Look closely." said Jan.

They all looked and saw Lupi looking down in the pit where Aeneas fell.

"I have finally won!" she said raising her firey lance up high.

"Not yet you haven't!" yelled a voice.

"What?!"

Everyone then found Aeneas hanging on the edge with his injured arm.

"How could you have survive?!" Lupi yelled in disbelief.

With the emotional distraction, Aeneas then struck his lance into the waist of Lupi, resulting in Lupi falling back with a big wound in her stomach. Aeneas then pointed his lance at Lupi's face.

"I win." Aeneas said in a victoriuos manner.

"L-Lu-Luna. F-For...give...Me..."

Lupi then went unconscious. The platform holding Jan and the others down and so did the walls of fire.

"Aeneas! You did it!!" said Eurydice.

"Heheh, no problem." said Aeneas.

"I knew you wouldn't let a buddy down." said Jan.

"Thanks!!" said Aeneas, with a high-five.

The building started to rumble.

"Wh-what's going on?!" said Kanon.

"The whole building is falling apart! We gotta get outta here, now!!' said Girardot.

Everyone ran and made it out of the building before it collapsed.

"Whew! We made it!" said Riese.

"Looks like everyone made it." said Ailian.

"Yep, everyone." said Leraje looking at Jan and Aeneas.

Everyone then looked at Jan and Aeneas to find that the injured Lupi was lying on the ground behind them.

"WAAHH!" yelled Riese, "What is she doing here?!"

"Well, it would be a shame to leave her like that." said Jan.

"So we decided to bring her out of the building." said Aeneas.

"YOU IDIOT!!" said Abelia, "What are we going to do with a wounded Dalkian soldier?!"

"Uhhh...I guess we should have thought of that." said Jan.

"You can't think of anything at all!! How could someone like you take down a whole kingdom?!?!"

"Abelia, calm down..." said Eurydice.

"Hey Aeneas, you don't look so good." said Riese.

"The burns from the fight are starting to take in." said Aeneas.

"Kanon, Riese, Xiaoxin, Meiga. Stay and hold care for Aeneas' wounds. The rest move forward."

"Right!"

Jan and his unit moved on to the next stronghold. As they went in they found a place similar to a battle arena found in ports. Inside was Aege holding a Brutal Terra Iron Sword.

"You!" said Eurydice.

"So we meet again, Blonde one." said Aege.

"My name is Eurydice."

Well then, Eurydice. Would you like to face me once more?"

"Jan?"

"Go ahead." Jan said with a smile, "But don't die on me."

"I won't."

Eurydice stepped in the arena.

"So tell me. Who are you?"

"I am Aege! The "Earth of Foundation"!" she said then making a stomp that causing cage walls thick as rocks to rise.

"Cages?!"

"Jan, this another user of the Soul Power." said the SoulCalibur.

"Another one?" said Jan.

"Yes, but this one has a different power."

"What?"

"She seems to have some guardian force and the ability to summon quakes."

"Guardian Force? Quake?"

"The Guardian Force protects the user from many attacks. The user can still be hurt but only a little. The quakes are forces that can lose balance of the enemy leaving many open spots for the user to attack."

"Is there any way to beat them?"

"Yell, you need some very strong attacks to go through the Force and since the quakes first hit the feet, you need to jump to avoid it but it lead you even more open to the enemy."

"So there's no way to beat her?"

"We'll just have to look and see."

Eurydice and Aege started to fight. Eurydice made a giant swing but Aege was unaffected. Eurydice was about to charge but got hit by the first wave of quakes.

"Eurydice, avoid the quakes!" yelled Jan.

"How?" asked Eurydice, avoiding Aege's slashes.

"Jump!"

Eurydice jumped and avoided the quakes but left her open to an attack. Fortunately, Eurydice defended against the attack and managed to not recive any damage. Eurydice suddenly realized the battle situations and quickly made her move. She then ran and jumped high above and made a huge slice down onto Aege. The Force that surronded her then shattered.

"Hmm? The Force broke? How?" said Jan.

"If you looked at ground you could see a big quake was about to hit. By the time Eurydice hit the ground the quake started then Eurydice managed to use some of the quakes power unto her sword shattering the Force and because of that the quakes are now neutral."

"Neutral?"

"It can hit both of them."

"AGH! my Guardian Force! It's Gone!" said Aege, "Hmph, not bad but you still have a long way to beat me."

Then Aege then felt some pain on her.

"Guh! What-what is this? How did I get this pain?" said Aege.

"It seems the force is taking it effects." said Eurydice.

"No matter, I can still take you down."

Then a huge quake started to rumble. It erupted and only Eurydice dodged it with a jump while Aege, who had no idea about the neutral effects, got hit with immense damage. Aege screamed in pain. Eurydice saw her chance and stuck one giant blow. The blow cut Aege's breastplate in half and left her knocked out on the floor.

"N-no-not bad." said Aege before she fell.

The cage walls began to fall and the building began to rumble.

"This one is falling too! Everyone get out!" yelled Jan.

Eurydice grabbed the fallen Aege and catched up with everyone. They all managed to escape the collapsing buliding just in time.

"Everyone is alright." said Abelia, "Eurydice, did you have to bring her?"

"Well, um, sorry." said Eurydice.

"Hey, Eurydice. Your legs are hurt." said Jan.

"Hey, we missed it?" said Riese.

"Yep, Eurydice won this fight." said Jan with a smile, Abelia. Ailian. Can care for Eurydice while we head off to the next stronghold?"

"Why me?" asked Abelia.

"Well, you are Eurydice's best friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"And didn't you score the highest in the medical and treatment lessons of the academy?"

"Well, yes...but..."

"And didn't you..."

"Alright! Alright! I'll stay!"

"Okay. We're off!"

"I swear, Jan and his..." mumbled Abelia.

Jan and the rest of his unit moved on to the middle stronghold. As they went in, they found themselves in an odd area. It was an outside port with a sunny weather.

"What the? We're outside?" said Riese.

"More of the Soul Power." said the SoulCalibur.

The winds started to increase and from the winds came the weilder of the Galeforce kunais, Elua.

"GAH! It's her!" said Meiga.

"I am Elua. The "Wind of Creation"." she said, "And...oh! Mister Samurai!"

"Looks like you're her opponent." said Jan.

"But why me?" asked Meiga.

"Because she called you."

"Argh, fine."

Meiga then stepped into the center of the port.

"Luna says I cannot let anyone pass even if it's you." said Elua.

"We'll looks like you're going to disappoint because I'm gonna win this." said Meiga.

"Oh, don't think you're going to win this time."

"Hmm?"

"This area is my specialty!"

The winds started to increase moving Meiga south where there is an edge with a seemigly bottomless pit.

"Now don't fall off, or else I can't get you." said Elua.

"I like I want to get caught by someone like her." thought Meiga, "I have to beat her fast!"

Meiga then ran but because of the wind he could move the same speed of walking. Meiga saw this and tried to run faster but only made his speed move only a centimeter more. Elua was starting to giggle and it made Meiga more furious.

"No more time for laughs. Time to get serious." said Elua.

She then disappeared and appeared from the sky. Meiga couldn't have a chance of avoiding so his sword and Elua's kunais clashed. Meiga then pushed Elua out to the falling edge. The winds then increased in speed and pushed her back to the port.

"You can't defeat me that easily. This is my specialty, Silly!" said Elua.

"Damn!" said Meiga, "How can I beat her? The winds are pushing me back and pushing her up. Wait...that's it!"

"I don't know what you are thinking but it's useless."

Elua then charged in a fast speed Meiga only managed to push her again into the edge.

"I told you. You can't beat me like that." Elua said falling.

"I wasn't planning on that." said Meiga.

"Huh?"

Meiga then jumped and dived his sword towards Elua. Elua tried to block with her kunais but the winds increased and pushed her up which lost her defense. Then, Meiga made a huge strike onto Elua's stomach.

"Wha? What happened?" said Kanon.

The winds carried both Meiga and Elua back to the port before it weakened and disappeared. Meiga was standing and Elua was struggling, holding her bloodied stomach.

"Impressive, using the winds to bring the girl up right into his sword knowing he can't touch her on ground." said Jinkai.

"My, What a risky fellow." said Leraje.

"He is." said Jan, "That's why he is our our side."

"Darn, and I was about to finally get you..." said a weak Elua.

"Even an advantage can be a disadvantage if looked closely." said Meiga.

"I g-guess you win." said Elua then turing around, "I-I'm sorry...Luna."

After those words, Elua fell.

"Is she dead?" asked Kanon.

"No, the strike was painful but not fatal." said Girardot.

The place started to rumble.

"Not again!" said Riese.

"Meiga! Grab her!" yelled Jan.

"What?" complained Meiga, but then got the fallen Elua and ran out of the building.

The building then collapsed, leaving only two left.

"Just two left." said Aeneas.

"Jan!" said Ailian.

"Oh, you guys are back?" said Jan.

"Yes, and it seems I found something beyond the hills." said Abelia.

"Huh?"

"A Grandall calavry is on it's way."

"Oh, the Prison Takers."

"Who?"

"You mean the ones who take the surviving enemy soldiers and brings them as prisoners back to Grandall?" asked Eurydice

"Yep. Those guys."

"Excatly why?"

"You want the Queen to be captured or dead?"

"Hmm, good point."

"So, how long will it be till they get here?"

"About a few hours. Before sundown to be exact."

"Well, that's plenty of time. Jinkai, Aeneas, Kanon. Take care of Meiga while we head off to the next one."

"Okay, be careful." said Aeneas.

"Don't worry your big head!" said Riese, "We'll be fine!"

"Big head?"

Jan and the rest moved on again to the next stronghold. As they went in, they found themselves in an area with a battle center surrounded by water. In that center was Heal-Do.

"Jan!" Lemme take this one!" said Riese, but then just jumped onto the center without waiting for an answer.

"Uhh."

"Jan. It's another one." said the SoulCalibur.

"Another one? You mean the Soul Power?"

"Yes but this one is more different."

"How?"

"She turned the whole battle center into ice and then grenn aura coming out of her means she has the ability to heal."

"Really?"

"This one may be the most dangerous."

"So, we meet again." said Riese.

"Nice to see you again. I am Heal-Do. The "Water of Origin"." she said, "I shall not let you pass!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that!"

As Riese strated to run she slipped.

"What the? ICE?" said Riese, confused.

"That's right. Only I can fight in something like this. It is like a home adavantage to me."

"Adavantage or not! I'm gonna have fun."

"I wonder. Why does this Riese have fun in battle?" asked the SoulCalibur

"Riese found alot of things boring, so she decided to join the academy. There she met me and Aeneas and found an interest in battle."

"A strange one."

"Imagine her as a regular person. That's who she was the first time she went to the academy."

Riese and Heal-Do continued thier clash but Heal-Do had more of the upper hand due to Riese's imbalance from the ice. Riese started to get frustrated.

"C'mon, Riese. Get a hold of yourself." she said to herself, "Maybe I guess it's time to use my new move."

Heal-Do started to charged but then Riese started to spin with her blades. Riese then spinned towards Heal-Do.

"Amazing, she is using the ice to her adavantage." said Heal-Do.

Riese then only hit two strikes on Heal-Do but the rest of her attack was avoided. Riese then started to gett dizzy and lose her grip of her blades. The first blade started to fling off and was flying fast towards Heal-Do. She dodged but was about to fall to the edge then the second blade flyed off and knocked out Heal-Do and caused her to fall into the water. When Riese stopped spinning, she was dazed from the excessive spinning.

"So...many...peoo...ple." said Riese, then fell down.

Riese was flat on the icy ground and Heal-Do just washed up on one of the nearby platforms near the exit. The building started to crumble.

"Xiaoxin! Get Riese!" said Jan.

"Right!" said Xiaoxin.

Jan got the knocked out Heal-Do and everyone ran off. They all made out before the building collapsed, leaving only one left.

"That's the last one." said Girardot.

"Everyone, I'll take this one." said Jan.

"What?"

"I never thought you actually beat my best." said a familiar female voice.

"Huh?!"

Luna was then on a tree looking down on Jan's unit.

"Well, it looks like it's only you and me, Jan. This time I have a secret weapon that will finally take you down."

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" saud Jan.

"I'll be waiting then."

"Hold up!" said Girardot.

"What?"

"Before you go and cross swords. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you know someone by the name of 'Mooncalf'?"

"...No. I don't think so." said Luna.

Luna then disappeared.

"Well, then I'm off." said Jan.

"Be careful, she said she had some secret weapon." said Girardot.

"Secret or not. I'll beat her."

Jan then walked towards the fortress. As he walked in, he found himself in a giant room cleared of everything. There was Luna. The SoulCalibur started to shake.

"JAN!" said the SoulCalibur.

"What is it?" said Jan.

"I feel it! The power I sensed earlier and the same force used by the girls before. It's coming from her!"

"Luna?"

"So you've come, Jan." said Luna, "This will not be like our previous encounters."

Luna then raised her hand mid-way and energy started to flow out of it.

"Let's see if you can beat..."

Then the energy exploded into a blue sword.

"THIS SWORD!" yelled Luna, pointing the sword.

"Umm, what is that?" asked Jan.

"Are you serious?! This is the Holy Blade, THE SOULCALIBUR!"

"SoulCalibur?! But how?!" Jan thought.

"I am suprised myself." said the SoulCalibur.

"But how can she weild the SoulCalibur when I am?"

"It's not a trick from the Soul Edge, at least. Wait, maybe that is the reason."

"What?"

"The power I have now is not up to my fullest. First, I thought it was the small ability from my weilder."

"What?!"

"But now it makes sense. My power has been split in half, in two swords."

"But how?" looking at Luna getting ready.

"Perhaps it was when I was freed from the Soul Edge."

"The Soul Edge?"

"I was once held by the Soul Edge from the monster Inferno. A battle with him and warriors by the names of Kilik and Xianghua. I was trapped in the abyss of darkness for what seemed an eternity

but then a battle of the previous weilder, the Azure Knight and a blonde swordsman raged and the eye of the Soul Edge was pierced thus weakening the Soul Edge and set me free but then I felt a slice from the Soul Edge which caused something I couldn't understand. The Soul Edge sliced me in half and transported me halfway across the continent. I felt that half of me was taken out but I ignored it. I had no idea that it was true."

"So that's your other half?"

"I guess so. If we merge it, I can become whole again."

"Well, we can do that later but right now, to action!"

Jan and Luna was about to start their battle. They both charged and the swords clashed. Strike after strike, no one was getting hit. Jan made a slice sweep to the legs but was avoided by a

jump attack but then blocked by the sword's edge. Luna then made a jump kick but was dodged by a roll. Jan then redied himself for a final attack. Luna was about attack with hers. They both charged and suddenly both the swords bwgan to glow.

"What the?" said Luna.

"What's going on?" said Jan.

The the swords drew themselves together dragging Jan and Luna off thier feet and then clashed. Luna's SoulCalibur was stuck through Jan's and to Jan's surprise, his sword has made a direct hit onto Luna. The swords then stopped glowing and unstuck themselves. Jan wondered what happened but Luna was struggling from the heavy blow.

"Argh, why?" said a weak Luna, "Even with this sword..."

Luna then dropped the sword to the floor and disappeared.

"W-why can't...I...Win...?"

Luna then fell unconsious.

"I win." said Jan.

"What about the other SoulCalibur?" asked the SoulCalibur.

"Maybe, it chose Luna to be it's only weilder. But I'm not sure."

Jan then got the necklace givrn tohim by Mooncalf out of his pocket. Jan then got the fallen Luna up and put the necklace on her.

"Why did you do that?" asked the SoulCalibur.

"Mooncalf asked me to give this to her. Now that she's dead, I can at least honor her wishes."

The fortress started to crumble. Jan noticed and ran off with Luna in his arms. Jan soon made it out before the fortress collapsed. Jan's unit saw the fortress fall and Jan coming out.

"Jan! You're alive" said Eurydice.

"You okay? Achoo!" said Riese.

"Are you all right Riese?" asked Jan.

"She got a bit of a cold on her after the fight. It's because she lied down on the ice too long." said Aeneas.

"I was dizzy! What else am I supposed to do?!"

"J-Jan?" said Kanon, "Is that girl on your arms?"

"Hey, it's that Luna girl." said Ailian.

"UGH! Her too?!" said Abelia.

"Sorry?"

"Hey, the Grandall Prison Takers are here." said Meiga.

"Okay."

"Sir, we have all five of these wounded. Should we give them medical attention?" asked one Prison Taker.

"Sure." said Jan.

"Okay, then...that'll be 1000 gold extra."

"1000 gold?!" said Aeneas, "How can you pay for that?"

"You can be surprised on what can fall off an enemy soldier's pockets." said Jan, happily.

Jan handed a small pocket of gold to the Prison Taker.

"Okay, thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

The Prison Takers then took off and headed back to Grandall.

"So...what now?" said Eurydice.

"What do you think?" said Jan, "We head off to Revless!"

"Jan!" said Abelia.

"Huh?"

"We can't go now. Everyone is tired and needs rest."

"Okay, then let's hurry and find some shelter to rest. Maybe there's some in Revless."

"Don't try and play smart with me!"

"Things never change for Jan and Abelia, do they?" said Aeneas.

"Nope, sometimes I think thet actually like each other." laughed Riese.

Everyone else started to laugh for their victory as Abelia continued to lecture endlessly towards

Jan. 


	14. Falling Kingdom

Hello! It's R2J! This is the next chapter of SoulCalibur D.

Jan is my creation and SoulCalibur and the rest is all owned by NAMCO.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Falling Kingdom

In the start of the next day, Jan and his unit made to the Capital of Dalkia, Revless. Just beyond them is Grandall's victory in the Mantis War.

"This is it." said Jan, "Just beyond there is total victory."

"Hmph, don't be so cocky." said Abelia, "Since this is the last line of defense, there are sure to be a huge counterattack."

"Hey, something is coming!" said Riese.

A horse with a huge carridge came by and stopped in front of Jan's unit.

"What is that?" asked Aeneas.

The door opened and three young ladys came out. The first one was tall woman in red hair and a huge bust. She was wearing a dark outfit with a maid apron. The second lady was Chinese and had hair buns and was wearing a chinese outfit also with an apron. The third lady looked very childish, had blonde hair and was wearing a blue maid outfit.

"AH! You're here!" said Jan.

"Jan, who are these girls?" asked Abelia.

"Oh, these are the best shopkeepers in the land."

"Really?"

"Yes, The red haired one is Valeria, the chinese girl is Hualin, and the child looking one is Lynette."

"Pleased to meet you, friends of Jan." the three said.

"So you know these girls?" said Ailian.

"Yes. They supplied me, Aeneas and Riese with our weapons and armor." said Jan.

"Really? So why did you bring them here?"

"Oh, well we needed some repairs on some of our armor and weapons. I called these three before we left for Dalkia because it's their specialty."

"Well, if your good in weapons, do you have any Mantis Wave Blades?" asked Riese.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Lynette, Do we have those?" said Hualin.

"Um, let me check." said Lynette, checking the carridge.

"Hmm, your armor has a few cracks on the side." Valeria said to Eurydice, "Anymore and you will be open for a fatal hit."

"OH! Really?" said a surprised Eurydice.

"Here, give it to me. I have a replacement."

"Hey, Jan. Don't you need any armor repair?" asked Abelia.

"No, I'm fine. But your armor has some cracks in the back." Jan replied.

"Really now?"

"I'll ask Hualin to help you."

"Hey, you dont need to do that!"

As Jan and his unit was preparing themselves with new and fixed weaponry and armor, The Queen of

Dalkia, Aurelia, found them from her castle.

"The Grandall unit is here." she said.

"That must mean they have defeated Luna." said Roin, "Tch, what a useless woman."

"How dare she lose without my permission!"

"Looks like you need some good help." said a voice.

"Who's there?" Roin said, Readying his weapon, "Oh, it's you."

Kierkess walked in and found the Grandall army across the capital.

"Hmmm, them again huh? Looks like they are getting ready." he said, "Guard! Sound the horn!"

"Right!"

The guard then ran out of the room and sounded the horn near the castle walls. The sound echoed throughout the capital.

"Whoa! What was that?" said Xiaoxin.

"I think the Dalkians know we're here." said Jinkai.

"Well, good thing all your armor is ready and done." said Hualin.

"Thanks!" said Jan.

"Your welcome, Sir Jan." said Lynette, "Oh, and that'll be the usual cost."

"Heh, good thing I can pay it this time."

Jan then handed a big pocket full of gold to Lynette who then gave it to Valeria.

"Okay then, you're all set. But Jan, you still have to pay for the bill for last time." said Valeria.

"I know, I know." said Jan, "After this battle, I'll pay you in full."

"Well then, don't die on us then."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Jan! Look!" said Girardot, pointing at the capital.

Dalkian soldiers then came out and they were everywhere. In every street and every corner.

"Well, that's some reinforcement you got there, Kierkess." said Roin.

"Well, that's what you get when you find some good people." laughed Kierkess, "Jan! This time I'll send you to the depths of darkness!"

"Get ready everyone!" said Jan, "This may be our biggest confrontation yet."

The battle between Jan's unit and the last of the Dalkian Empire had begun.

Everyone split up and ran through every corner of the capital and encountering soldiers at every turn.

"They're everywhere!" said Kanon.

"Hold your ground Kanon." said Ailian, "There may be strength in numbers but true strength lies in your smarts and your skill."

Ailian's sickle then had an electric charge and whipped towards the soldiers, shocking everyone of them. Kanon faced a charging group of soldiers but tripped one of them and kicked him into the others. Meanwhile, Aeneas and Meiga were on the rooftops of a street of houses knocking down the soldiers that were coming on the roofs. But then they were starting to be surrounded

"These soldiers are starting to get a little bothersome." said Meiga.

"Wanna try the new technique?" asked Aeneas.

"Okay."

Aeneas then rasied his lance to the sky and spun it in a fast speed. Meiga then ran in circles around Aeneas.

"Wind Style! Deadly Tornado!"

Meiga's and Aeneas' attack caused an increase in wind lifting the Dalkian soldiers. Meiga then jumped and slashed the airborne soldiers. In the next street, Eurydice and Riese were taking down the Dalkian soldiers one by one. Until, they both got hit from behind.

"Oww!" yelled Eurydice.

"What hit us?" said Riese.

Kierkess was standing with Dalkian soldiers behind him.

"You're part of Jan's little group." said Kierkess, with a creepy smile, "You both look cute."

"Scumbag." said Eurydice.

"Oh, we have a little rough one here don't we? Why don't we just take you as our prisoners and see what punishment you will get."

"SOUL OF FIRE!"

"LIGHTING OF JUSTICE!"

The soldiers behind Keirkess were attacked by a stream of fire and lighting. Kierkess looked behind and saw Jan and Abelia.

"Ha! Jan! I've been waiting for you!" yelled Kierkess.

"I didn't think you'd survive after what happened in Maletta." said Jan, "But this time, I'll take you down."

"Don't think I was the same before. I have soldiers around that can assist me and take you down!"

"Fine by me. They can't get get near us anyway."

"Huh?"

"Eurydice and Riese just took down the remaining soldiers around this whole street while me and Abelia took down the surrounding three outer streets."

"Damn you!"

"Let's fight fair shall we?" said Jan rasing his sword towards Kierkess.

"Hehe, this time I'll send your soul down to the pit."

"Take this!" yelled Eurydice swinging her sword then whacked his head.

"AARRGGHHHH!" yelled Kierkess.

"That's what you get, you predator."

"Predator?"

"Dropped your guard." said Jan.

Jan then made a slice but was avoided by a backflip. Jan and Kierkess then jumped up to the rooftops and continued their battle. Kierkess made a barrage of fast kicks but all blocked from Jan's sword. Jan then made four tornado spin slices and managed to hit Kierkess' arm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried.

"Looks like you lost an arm, huh?"

"You forgot."

"Huh?"

"I ATTACK WITH MY KICKS!" yelled Kierkess doing a fast jump kick which hit Jan's face. And then fell on the street and crashed on a stack of barrels. Jan was hurt badly and couldn't move. Kierkess was laughing manically as he was walking to the hurt Jan.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" he laughed, "Prepare to die!"

Kierkess then raised his Leg up high about to unleash his final attack but then something hit him hard from behind. He then saw a sword through his chest and coughed out blood. He looked behind him to see Abelia holding the sword that stabbed him.

"Ahh...Ah..." said Kierkess then fell dead.

Abelia then walked to Jan and put her hand out.

"Just because I saved you doesn't mean we getting friendly."

"Um..."

"But I guess we're now even."

Abelia then made a small smile.

"Hey, you smiled. Haven't seen that in a while." said Jan.

Abelia then got mad.

"Uh...Abelia?"

"Hmph!" huffed Abelia then walking away to the next streets.

"Never changes does she?" said Jan.

"Nor do you." said the SoulCalibur.

Leraje, Girardot, Jinkai and Xiaoxin were taking out the soldiers that were blocking the path to the castle.

"This is so troubling." said Leraje.

"That's why we're here to take out the trouble." said Jinkai.

"That was my line." said Xiaoxin.

"You guys never change do you?" said Girardot.

Most of the soldiers were taken out. Jan and his unit reunited and headed towards the castle where the queen is. Then the SoulCalibur then sensed something.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" said Jan.

"I sense a essence similar to the Soul Edge."

"Does that mean the Soul Edge is here?"

"No, it's somebody infected by the Soul Edge's power."

"Should we find it?"

"We must."

"Hey guys, take down the remaining forces blocking the entrance way. I'll check for any missed areas."

Jan then ran off the the ally and found a shadowy firgure with a dark aura. The figure then turned and revaled itself.

"It's him! The blonde swordsman." said the SoulCalibur.

"What?"

"Who are you?" asked the swordsman.

"I am Jan. Who are who?"

"I am Raphael Sorel. I'm in search for something."

"And what would that be?"

"Hmm?! That sword it has the same aura of the Holy Stone! Could that be...?"

"It's the SoulCalibur."

"Geh! The source! Hand it over."

"Hand it over? Why?"

"It is a threat."

"A threat? Huh?"

"Hand it to me or pay with your life."

"Fine then."

Jan handed the sword to Raphael but as his hand was about to touch the sword, Jan quickly pulled it back and striked. Raphael dodged the attack and pulled out his Flambert Rapier.

"Fine, if you are willing to give your life away."

Jan and Raphael clashed on the walls. Meanwhile, Abelia and the others made had defeated the soldiers blocking the entrance way.

"We're almost there." said Riese.

"But you won't make it." said a voice.

"You!" yelled Abelia, "Roin!"

"Heh heh heh, Abelia nice to see you again last time I would have won if it weren't for that pesky blue knight but now that he isn't here, I can defeat you with ease!" he laughed.

"Don't think so." said Abelia, getting ready.

Abelia and Roin then clashed as the others were watching.

"Shouldn't Jan be here by now?" said Riese.

"Yeah, what is he doing?" said Aeneas.

Jan then appeared from the walls fighting Raphael and accidentally got involved in Abelia's fight. But since they were too concentrated on thier opponents they didn't bother looking elsewhere. Everyone loked at both battles with amazement and confusion.

"Where did they come from?" asked Ailian.

Jan and Raphael both clashed swords endlessly until Jan and Abelia were toching back to back. Raphael was about to strike and so did Roin. Both Jan and Abelia ducked as they stuck, Roin's lance accidentally hit Raphael with huge force causing him to fling and crash into the walls. Roin was confused on what he did and Abelia struck him while distracted. After the huge blow, Roin was staggering and knew he lost.

"HO-how could...I lose?!" said a dazed Roin, "I won't lose! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!!"

Abelia then knocked out Roin with her shield and said, "Accept it."

Jan wondered what happened as he saw what just occurred. He then looked at the hole in the wall for Raphael but couldn't find him.

"It seems he left. I can't sense him anywhere." said the SoulCalibur.

"So I guess we won." said Jan.

"JAN! STOP DAZING AROUND AND TAKE OUT THE QUEEN!!" yelled Abelia.

"Sorry!" said Jan.

Jan ran inside the castle with his unit following him. Inside, they found themselves in a Japanese villa.

"Wow!" said an amazed Eurdice, "It looks like an atrium."

"Even Grandall, doesn't have this!" said Riese.

"Well, our 'king' is a guy." said Aeneas, "He wouldn't have tastes in something like this."

"How dare you!" yelled both of the girls.

"I see you like the castle." said a female voice.

"Huh?" said Jan.

"So you have come, blue knight."

"You are?"

"I am Queen Aurelia Dichalla Dolce Dalkia! The RULER OF DALKIA!"

"Well, since you're the queen I'll have to take you down."

"Hmph. Worthless servant of Strife. I shall make you pay."

Aurelia the pointed her weapon, the Black Widow Sickle, towards Jan.

"FOR DARING TO DEFY ME!"

"Oh yeah?"

Jan then prepared himself and face his biggest battle.

Jan then attack but was blocked by a parry. Jan then continued his attacks but were blocked by parries as well. Jan realized he couldn't attack her from the front. So he tried the side but was hit from the extention of the sickle. Jan realized this was much harder than he thought.

"How can I beat someone that I can't even hit?" said Jan

"There is a way." said the SoulCalibur.

"Really?"

"But this is a do or die move since you have never used it before."

The SoulCalibur was telling Jan a strategy while Aurelia looked in confusion.

"Are you going to fight or just stand there?!" she yelled.

"Jan! Fight!" said Abelia.

Abelia was about to walk in but then the floor crumbled and there was a huge gap surrounding the battle area.

"What?!"

"We can't get to Jan!" said Aeneas.

"He can do it." said Girardot, "Trust me, a student of mine who made it this far cannot be defeated in something like this."

"well, then let's see if he can beat this!" yelled Aurelia.

The sickle then charged in yellow lighting.

"What?! That's paralysis magic!" said Ailian, "How can she do that?"

"Paralysis magic?"

"It's a kind of dark magic used for weapons. It can stun his or her enmey for 5 seconds."

"Jan! Get out of there!" yelled Abelia.

"No way I'm gonna lose to an old lady!" said Jan.

Aurelia then was shocked and then filled with huge anger.

"OLD...LADY?!" she said as she whipped her sickle towards Jan.

Jan dodged the attack and headed for her but the sickle cam back and damaged his right hand and dropped his sword. Jan was about to reach it but Aurelia kicked far off into the corner. Aurelia looked down on Jan and smiled an evil smile.

"You're now defenseless! Prepare to die!"

"Actually, you got kicked into your own defeat." said Jan.

"Huh?"

"Return!"

The SoulCalibur then rised up and headed back to Jan but hit Aurelia on the head. Aurelia then fell and the yelow lighting on her sickle vanished.

"D-Damn You..." she said beofre losing conciousness.

"What just happened?" asked Eurydice.

"Apparently, Jan learned some weird skill of bringing his sword back to him." said Jinkai, "A very rare skill. Normally, no one could been see doing that anyomore. Jan's sword only goes to the hand it is to return to but since Aurelia was in front of him she had to face a very sad end in this battle."

"So, since Jan won, does that mean...?" said Kanon

"Yes. Grandall was won the war!" Girardot said happily and then laughed.

"It's finally over..." said Jan, "Whew, I need some rest."

"Hey, since we won let's stay in the castle for the night!" said Riese.

"Yeah!" said Kanon.

"I'll get the wine!"

"Oh no you don't." said Aeneas, "You're not gonna get wasted again."

"Aww, c'mon. Just a little?"

"Uh, guys? How do I get out of this gap?!" yelled Jan.

"I got it." said Ailian, then whipped her sickle to get Jan and pulled him back to the group, "We can't have a party without the man who made it, can we?"

"But first!" said Girardot, "We have to take all of the survivors into the dungeon for the night."

"Aww, can it wait?" said Riese.

"No, he's right. We must lock them or they'll spoil the celebration."

"Aww, no fair."

"If they were rowdy like this during battle, I wonder how rowdy it will be during a party?" said Xiaoxin.

"Looks like we'll have to see won't we, gentlemen?" said Leraje.

"You sure look excited."

"How can I not?"

Everyone then gathered up the knocked out survivors of the battle and locked them up in the dungeon. After that, Jan and his unit being to celebrate their victory.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter! Be sure to look out for the two side stories coming out: The first,Celebration and The second, Girardot. 

Well, that's all for now. I need some rest.


	15. Side Story: Celebration

Hey there! This is the second side story of the series. This is the part where the celbration of Grandall takes place in the Grand Dining Room.

* * *

Side Story 2 - Celebration 

Jan and his unit had finished rounding up the survivors and placed them all in the castle's dugeon. After that, they had their celebration.

At the grand dining room, Jan and his friends celebrated their victory for Grandall. Girardot then stood up.

"Everyone! I would like to propose a toast." he said with happiness, "To Jan."

"Me?" asked Jan.

"If it wasn't for you the people you have around you wouldn't even be here having a nice time."

"Uh, thanks!"

"CHEERS!" everyone yelled as they raised their glasses.

"Riese, I think you had too much." said Aeneas.

"What? You're blind!" said Riese, "This is my first drink."

"Exactly. One drink is too much." said Aeneas, taking the wine bottle.

"Hey, give that back!" Riese said, reaching for the bottle.

"Aww, c'mon Aeneas." said Ailian grabbing the bottle, "We are celebrating!"

"Yeah, lighten up!" said Kanon.

"Hey Meiga, aren't you gonna join?" asked Eurydice.

"I'll just stay here and eat." he replied.

"Hey Jan, this reminds me of the time when our unit was made!" said Riese.

"Eh?"

"How did you guys meet?" asked Kanon.

"We all went to the same academy." said Abelia.

"Yep, she's right!" said Riese with a big smile, "Back in the day, me, Jan and Aeneas became a group that became the best in the academy but the only person out of us who came out on top was Jan."

"That's because you neglect the lessons." said Aeneas.

"And you kept being shot down by the girls."

"Urk!"

"Now Riese, don't remind Aeneas of anything he doesn't want to remember." said Jan.

"Okay." said Riese in mischevious manner.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out." Jan said

"Why?"

"I just want to."

"Okay then, but you're gonna miss the rest."

"Heh, I don't mind."

Jan then walked out of the grand dining room, walked through the castle and stepped outside.

"Hey, Sol?" said Jan.

"Yes Jan?" said The SoulCalibur

"What's gonna happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now the war is over and we gonna head back to Grandall. Peace will then be back in all of the land but..."

"You still wish to fight, right?"

"Yes."

"A true warrior does not fight because he wants to. There are reasons for every warrior like you to fight."

"That's the problem though. What AM I fighting for? Before it was my friends and all of Grandall but now I'm not sure what it is anymore."

"My purpose to rid the world of the Soul Edge."

"And we haven't even found it yet. Didn't you say someone near has the Soul Edge?"

"Yes, but after our encounters, I don't know who would hold the Soul Edge. Many of your opponents had the best chance of weilding it."

"Maybe that's our purpose."

"Hmm?"

"To find the person weilding the Soul Edge."

"Would you really want to do something that dangerous?"

"Well..."

"JAN!" yelled Riese.

"Huh?"

"Come and check this out!"

Jan headed back inside the castle and followed Riese upstairs. There, Jan found everyone in the hallway looking inside the rooms.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Jan.

"Jan, there are bedrooms that look really nice!" said Kanon.

"Yeah, one gold, one blue, one silver and so on." said Ailian.

"Well, then where is the master bed room?"

Ailian brought Jan to the door at the end of the hallway where inside was the Master bedroom. Jan opened the door and the bedroom was amazing. Fine silk and gold in every piece of the room and a red sheet covered bed was huge in size.

"It's amazing!" said Jan, "But too girly for my taste."

"Hey, don't say that!" said Riese, "Unless you want me to have it."

"No, I'm taking this room."

"Awww."

"I'm going to sleep, g'night guys. See you in the morning."

"Good night!"

Jan then closed the door and took of his armor. Underneath it was slacker pants and sleeveless shirt.

"Whew, I've worn this armor for so long, I forgot how it felt without it." Jan said stretching.

"Looks like you can finally have some rest." said the SoulCalibur.

"Not true. One day of sleep can't recover months of endless battling." Jan laughed, "Well then good night."

"Good night."

As Jan went to sleep, everyone else headed back to the grand dining room. As they went back in, they found Abelia knocked out with her head on the table.

"What the?" said Aeneas, "What happend to Abelia?"

Riese found something next Abelia at the other side of the table.

"AH! Look what she had!" Riese then picked up three empty wine bottles. "Looks like she had too much drinking."

"Wow, three bottles?" said Ailian.

"Someone like her, I'd never knew." said Leraje.

"Hey, Riese, Eurydice, listen." said Kanon.

Kanon, Riese and Eurydice then went closer to Abelia and heard something coming out.

"Uhhh, Jan..."

"She's talking about Jan?" said Eurydice.

"Shh, keep listening!" said Riese.

"Jan...why? Why did you leave?"

"Leave?"

"Uh...don't leave me...again..."

Kanon, Eurydice and Riese gasped of surprisement.

"D-did she actually say that?!" said Eurydice.

"She did!" said Kanon.

Riese then had an idea.

"Hey, girls I gots me an idea. Hey, Ailian! come over here!"

"Uh, sure." said Ailian

"What do you think they are doing?" asked Xiaoxin.

"I have no idea." said Jinkai.

"It's another one of thier silly ideas." said Girardot, "Just leave them be."

"Are you sure?" asked Aeneas, "Riese's plans tend to get off line."

"Just let them be." said Meiga, "It got nothing to do with us."

The girls then carried the drunken Abelia to the master bedroom where Jan is sleeping. They quietly opened the door to avoid waking him up.

"Shh! Don't wake Jan up. It's gonna ruin the surprise." whispered Riese.

"What's the surprise?" asked Kanon, quietly.

"I think I know." thiught Ailian.

"Okay, Eurydice put up the sheets."

Eurydice carefully moved the sheets and then Riese, Kanon and Ailian placed Abelia, who just started to sleep, on the bed. Eurydice then put the sheets back over Abelia.

"Wait." said Riese.

"What?" said Kanon.

"We have to take out her armor."

"what?!"

"Hey, keep it down!"

"Why?!"

"The armor will cause discomfort and then leading to waking up the two and thus ruining the surprise."

"Wa? Fine."

The girls then took off Abelia's armor quietly and carefully. All that was left were her pants and her shirt.

"It's still not enough." said Riese.

"No, it is!" said Ailian grabbing Riese's back.

"Hey, let me go!"

Ailian then dragged Riese out of the bedroom with Kanon and Eurydice covering her mouth.

"Well, those are an odd bunch." thought The SoulCalibur.

Around midnight, everyone was tired and somewhat drunken and headed of their own bedrooms and slept. The next morning, the sun rose. The light had flashed through the window and reflected off the SoulCalibur into Jan's face. Jan then woke up and saw then sun rising up. He yawned and strecthed.

"Good morning, Sol!" said Jan.

"Good morning, Jan." said The SoulCalibur.

"Ready to head back?"

"Yes but before you get out of your bed, look at the other side of the bed."

"Heh?"

Jan then looked at the lump that was under the sheets and found out it was Abelia. Jan's face turned red with shock, fear and embarrasment. The SoulCalibur then tried to say something.

"Jan?"

Jan screamed so loud it woke up everyone and ran to the master bedroom to see what was going on.

"Jan! What happend?!" said Aeneas.

Everyone then saw Abelia wake up, sitting right next to Jan.

"G-good morning." said Abelia, "Huh? Why is everone staring?"

She then looked right next to her and saw Jan. She then looked at her clothes and saw she was stripped down to her shirt and pants. She started to turned red and gave a scary stare to Jan.

"A-Abelia?"

"YOU!" said Abelia, in a scary tone.

"HEEE!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Abelia then knocked out Jan with one big punch.

"Ouch." said Xiaoxin.

"He can stand slashes and magic but a punch from a scorned maiden knocked him out completely." said Jinkai.

"Sorry Abelia." said Eurydice.

"Huh?"

"It was Riese's idea for me, her, Kanon and Ailian to bring you to Jan's bed."

"Y-YOU MEAN?!"

Abelia's eyes were full of anger it looked like they were glowing.

"Uh oh." said Ailian.

"It told you it was bad idea." said Eurydice.

"It was worth it." said Riese.

Abelia then started to go on a rampage throughout the entire castle. After Abelia started to calm down, everyone got ready to head back to Grandall.

"Hey, Jan?" said Abelia.

"Ye-yes? "said Jan, recovering from the blow earlier.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Hey, you want to come to the celebration?"

"I guess."

"How about with as your escort? Just for fun."

"Um, okay. I guess."

"Heh, well what do ya know?" said Aeneas.

"Boo, why only for fun?" said Riese.

"I guess Jan is to nice of guy to know a girl's feelings. Oh, by the way, wanna come with me?"

"I don't think one guy is good enough."

"You want more to yourself?"

"No, me and my friends. Right, Eurydice?"

"Yep!" Eurydice said with a smile.

"Eh...hey Meiga!"

"Forget it." said Meiga, "I had enough female problems these last few months."

"Uh..."

"Well, back to Grandall." said Jinkai.

"Too bad we didn't stay long right?"

"I had splendid time." said Leraje.

"What are we gonna do once we're at Grandall?" asked Kanon.

"Don't worry your little head. Just wait." said Ailian.

"I'm not little."

"This war has finally ended." said Girardot, "But why do I have this feeling that it's not?"

* * *

Well, that's that for that chapter. There were some parts I was going to put in but I felt might be too much. The next side story is in Girardot's view (though still narrated regulary) once Jan and his unit has made back to Grandall.

Hope you enjoyed!

- R2J


	16. Side Story: Girardot

Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of SoulCalibur D! This is a side story of how Girardot and his rebellion started. It's not much as the rest but here it is.

Reminder: SoulCalibur is copyright of NAMCO but Jan is my creation.

* * *

Side Chapter - Girardot

Jan and his unit made it back to Grandall. In the castle of Strife, they reported the fall of the Dalkian Kingdom. The news then spread across all of Parousia to Grandall to the entire land. Jan and his friends were given a huge celebration by the people and were about to prepare for the evening celebration. As Jan and his friends were celebrating, General Girardot and Emperor Strife were watching from the castle.

"This young man is full of surprises." said Strife.

"He is who he is." said Girardot, "He did everything all by himself with no dircet order."

"Is that so? Well then, he still has ways to go to be a true man."

"Were you actually planning on making him the next emperor?"

"Actually, it was more likely as your replacement."

"Hmm?"

"When you retire, or die, of course."

"Such a joker."

By the way, are the prisoners from Dalkia all locked up in the dungeon?"

"Yes, everyone."

"We shall begin the excecutions tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow?!"

"We must not let the enemy live."

"So you'll just excecut them like that?"

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"Well?"

"No, I'm sorry your majesty."

Strife then left the room and headed to the ballroom.

"Damn, I was going to let some live and be part of the Grandall army. But Strife is too stubborn to even know how to strengthen his forces even in peace." thought Girardot, "I have to save at least some of them. But who?"

Girardot then remembered what happened earlier in the day.

[FLASHBACK!

Girardot was bringing all of the prisoners from Dalkia to the dungeon. But as they were bringing them in, one was fully awake and tried to set free. It was the pink haired Luna. She was swinging the blue sword around to try and cut the chains but the soldiers tried to stop her.

"What's going on?" asked Jinkai.

"It seems one of the Dalkians are awake." said Xiaoxin.

"Hmm? Isn't that the pink haired girl Jan defeated?" said Leraje.

"Yeah, that is. She had huge desire on defeating Jan but failed many times."

"How do you think we are going to control her?"

As Luna was trying to get the soldiers away from her, she got hit in the head with a lance.

"Ah, Girardot!" said Jinkai, "Good job."

Girardot then looked at the sword Luna used and picked it up.

"Is this the legendary SoulCalibur?" thought Girardot, "It is. But why would it be in the hands of her?"

"Girardot! What is that?" asked Leraje.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll bring it to the weapon supply." said Girardot.

"Too bad, these guys were the enemy." said Xiaoxin.

"Indeed, they would have been helpful allies." said Leraje.

[END FLASHBACK!

"Hmm! That's it!" said Girardot.

"What's it?" said a female voice.

Girardot got surprised then saw it was Abelia.

"Oh, Abelia." said Girardot, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be helping with the decorations then change clothes for the party." she replied.

"I see. Well then, I'll be off then."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"No, I have some important matters to attend to."

Girardot then left the room.

"Geez, at times you can be as stupid as Jan." Abelia said with a sigh.

Girardot then headed to the dungeon where the Dalkians were held. Two soldiers were at the door.

"Oh, General Girardot!" said the first soldier, "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the party?" asked the second.

"I'm here for some matters, why don't you go ahead and prepare for the party? You guys probably need it." said Giradot.

"Oh, sure."

"Thank you sir!"

The two soldiers headed out of the dungeon and outside. Girardot then went inside and saw the Dalkians giving cold stares at him. He then passed each cell and stopped at the last one on the right. In that cell was Luna and the rest of the Klessirpemdo. Luna was looking at her necklace then noticed Girardot in front of the cell door.

"What do you want?" said Luna, coldly.

"I'm here for some important matters." Girardot replied.

"So you're here to bring us to our execution? I didn't think it would be that quick."

"Actually, you're executions are tomorrow."

"Doesn't make a difference."

"But I'm letting you out of here."

Luna was then surprised on the news she heard.

"You and your unit were the best obstacles Jan and the unit has faced. I know that Jan would do the same."

"He does have a soft heart." said Lupi.

"Not to mention good fighting skills." said Aege

"And some cute teammates." said Elua.

"Not that again." said Heal-Do.

"So what's in it for us?" asked Luna.

"I'll tell you when we get out of Grandall. First, put these on. No one will notice you."

Girardot brought the disgused Klessirpemdo on the outskirts of the city and to the outside of Grandall.

"This is it." said Giradot, "I leave you to live on your own."

Girardot then handed Luna the SoulCalibur.

"My sword."

"That's the SoulCalibur, isn't it."

"Jealous?"

"No, I'm not."

"So what ARE your conditions?"

"My only condition is that if anything happens to me, give Jan that that sword."

"My sword?! Why?"

"It may be the only thing that can save this land from a cruel reign."

"And if I don't meet your demands?"

"I will take you all back and have you executed as quickly as possible."

Luna then thought of it.

"Fine then. I'll take your offer."

"You promise that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

"Farewell then."

Luna and the Klessirpemdo then left and Girardot headed back to Parousia. The party had then started once he made it back to the castle.

"Oh, Girardot!" said Jan, "You made it!"

"Well Jan, I see you're dressed very nice today."

"Well, I wouldn't say the same for you. You're still in you armor."

Girardot then chuckled. "So are you with anyone?"

"Abelia."

"Hello, Girardot." said Abelia.

"Oh, Abelia! You look very nice in that dress."

"It's not really my style but Eurydice and Riese kept pestering me."

"I see."

"So what happened to the Dalkians?"

"The pink haired girl and her unit is gone."

"You mean...executed?" asked Jan.

Girarot said nothing.

"I see. I hope she has a good rest in heaven."

"Even in death you're soft."

"Eh??"

Girardot then left the ballroom.

"Those two seem to be hitting it off." Girardot thought happily.

A year has passed and Grandall has suffered some problems due to Strife's harsh decisions. Girardot then realized this and started to rebel. In secret, Girardot created a rebel army from the soldiers and peasants that were fed up with Strife and his iron fisted reign. Girardot could not reach Jan as he was traveling to the other kingdoms for repairing the broken buildings and he could not wait any longer. He then decided to leave with army without delcaring his rebellion. A regular day in Strife's castle until a firey arrow crashed through one of the windows and landed near Strife's throne. The fire was quickly put out but Strife then looked at the note and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"It appears than our beloved Girardot doesn't want to be part of the Grandall Empire anymore." said Strife.

"What?!"

"He has declared rebellion. Close all the exits of the city! We must not let him escape!"

But Girardot did escape with his rebel army. The news had spread fast and throughout the land. When Jan and his unit heard this, thet were shocked.

"Why would Girardot rebel?" said Eurydice.

"Was he planning this all along?" said said Aeneas.

"It doesn't matter now." said Abelia, "He is now a traitor and traitors should never live to see the day again."

"No, that can't be it." thought Jan, "There must be a reason why."

Jan and his unit hurried back to the city of Parousia as quickly as they could.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter done. Be sure to look out the next part of the story: **Book 2: Arthias**. The story of rebellion to the Grandall Empire.

- R2J


	17. Rebellion

The second book is here! The continuation of Book 1 between Jan and his destiny.

SoulCalibur (C) NAMCO but Jan is my own

* * *

SoulCalibur D: Chronicles

Book 2: Arthias

The Mantis War ended thanks to a Grandall cadet named Jan, or so it seems. A year after the fall of Dalkia and the supposed end of the war, a former famous Grandall General named Girardot rebelled against Grandall's emperor Strife's cruel iron fisted reign. He created an army out of soldiers and citizens of the kingdom who hated the life they were living because of Strife. Girardot was called a traitor to many but Jan, Girardot's best student and comrade, knew there was a reason for his actions.

* * *

Chapter 13 - **Rebellion**

Jan has become the leader of the anti-rebellion army. His comrade was Abelia, another best student of Girardot.

"So it's just us?" said Jan.

"We are the best students Girardot has had." said Abelia, "Strife thinks this could be an advantage."

"Um, excuse me?" said a young female voice.

Jan and Abelia stopped and saw three soldiers in front of them. One was pinkish haired girl wearing a white outfit with kunai daggers at her sides. The other was a long black haired girl with torso armor and a steel fan. The third soldier was a short blond man with dark Grandall armor with a Jambiya Dagger and bomb.

"And you are?" said Abelia.

"We are part of your unit, Abelia." said the pink haired girl, "I'm Tina."

"I'm Yuilin." said the black haired one.

"Luca." said the blond one.

"My unit?"

"Yes, because your last unit died a year ago they put us as your new members of unit."

"I see. Anything else?"

"We are also part of the anti-rebellion unit."

"Then I guess your commander is Jan." Abelia said pointing to Jan.

"Jan?" said Luca.

"You mean the one who took down Maletta and Dalkia a year ago?" said Yuilin.

"You don't have to say that. What's past is past." said Jan.

"Well, I guess we'd better head off." said Abelia, "We found a location to one of the rebel bases."

Jan and his unit headed off to the rebellion base in the desert and found a huge defense force waiting for them.

"Wow, that's alot of people." said Luca.

"There were this many people that hated Strife?" asked Tina.

"Some soldiers are citizens of other kingdoms that wanted to take down Grandall but failed." said Abelia.

"Looks like the numbers are in their favor." said Yuilin.

"It doesn't matter on how many people there are, it's how you use your weapon." said Jan, "Okay, Abelia and Yuilin. Head to the east. Tina and Luca, head to the west. I'll head north."

"Right!"

Everyone went their commanded ways and clashed with the rebel soldiers. Abelia and Yuilin were taking down the soldiers in the east but were starting to get surrounded. Abelia then charged her sword with lightning.

"LIGHTNING OF JUSTICE!"

The lightning then flashed and stuck most of the soldiers but were still surrounded.

"Abelia, cover me while I charge!" said Yuilin.

Abelia then fought the soldiers as Yuilin was charging up her steel fan until it flashed with fire. Abelia knocked out two soldiers and then jumped out of the way.

"WIND OF FIRE!"

Yuilin then waved her fan which unleashed the fire and hit the remaining soldiers and knocked them out.

"Wow, that was a heavy fire." said Abelia.

"Thanks. Now, let's hurry."

Abelia and Yuilin then ran to the fortress as Tina and Luca was taking out the soldiers that were trying to block them. Luca managed to slow them down by throwing bombs but the soldiers kept coming back. Tina then appeared out of nowhere and landed on their heads and twisting the helmets. Luca then took out a lion head shaped bomb and threw it which caused an explosion that knocked out the confused soldiers. Tina then took out the rest of the soldiers using her speed and slashing their legs.

"That's done with, let's hurry to the fortress." said Luca.

Luca and Tina then headed to the fortress where Abelia and Yuilin encountered some soldiers that came out of nowhere. Meanwhile, Jan was taking down the soldiers that were trying to block him one by one. Each soldier kept running at him but keeps getting taken down with only one slice. The soldiers started to retreat but then the SoulCalibur bursted ti flames.

"SOUL OF FIRE!"

Jan then unleashed a huge blaze of fire towards the retreating soldiers which then knocked them out.

"Jan, not matter how much power you use you don't seem to be killing anybody with this ability." said the SoulCalibur.

"I don't the holy sword to the creator of death like the Soul Edge." said Jan.

"Hmm."

Jan then headed to the fortress where he found his comrades fighting rebel soldiers. Jan tyhen tried to help but then one soldier came out of the sand and tried to attack him. Jan dodged and slashed the enemy but missed. The soldier then tried to take down his legs but was dodged by a jump and was knocked out by a giant swing of the SoulCalibur. Abelia then took down the soldier with her lightning attack whil Lucas and Tina used their fast speed to take down the remaining survivors.

"That's the last of them." said Luca.

"Not all of them, look." said Abelia pointing at the fortress door.

At the door was a girl, she had dark stare towards Jan and his unit.

"Worthless warriors." said the girl, blankly.

"What was that?!" yelled Yuilin.

"Still hanging on the leash of Stirfe. Have you learned nothing from Sir Girardot?"

"Let's make her pay for tarnishing the name Grandall!" yelled Abelia.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to face him." she said pointing to Jan.

"Jan?"

"Yes, the one named Jan. I always wanted to see him and face him."

"Fine then, I accept your challenge. If you let my comrades watch in the sidelines." said Jan.

"Very well then. Come inside."

Jan and his unit went inside the fortress and found an underground arena. There stood the girl still blank staring and holding a lance.

"Who are you?" asked Jan.

"My name is Brunhild." she replied, "I am here to defeat you."

"Like you will."

Both warriors took their stances and started the battle but then Jan realized something. The floor was moving but only he was drifting.

"Wha-What's going on?!"

"It's a special effect of ths arena, only I am not affected by it." said Brunhild.

"This is just like when Meiga faced Elua." thought Jan.

Jan then ran towards Brunhild only to be tripped and almost fell at the edge. Jan then got back up and clashed with Brunhild. Both of their hits cooresponded to each others. But the advantage

was to Brunhild for the effect of the arena is moving Jan towards the falling edge. Jan tried to get out but Brunhild was blocking his way. Jan then had an idea. He crouched down trying to attack Brunhild's legs but was avoided by a jump. The Jan used the SoulCalibur and pushed her near the egde. As she got up the SoulCalibur's sharp tip was at her neck. The effect started to cancel and both warriors stood still.

"It appears I'm defeated, correct?" said Brunhild.

"Yes it is." said Jan.

"Then why do you not finish me off?"

"You may be rebel of the Grandall Empire but you were part of the Grandall army, right?"

"Correct. I was one of your underclassmen in the academy and admired you and the blonde woman's success."

"I see."

"When the rebellion came, I decided to be a better soldier and see if can beat you or the blonde one. But it seems I have failed. I don't deserve the right of living anymore."

Brunhild then jumped off the ledge and started to fall but then Jan grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Why? Why did you save me?"

"Dying over a worthless reason like that?! That's ridiculous!"

"But.."

"If you lose then there's always another chance, right?"

"I.."

"There are always second chance in life, people just need to find it by themsleves."

"Mm..For saving me, I can at least tell you where Girardot is."

"Really? Where?"

"He is in the south a few kilometers near the Grandall walls."

"There?"

"Yes, there. Now what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing for you." said Abelia.

Abelia then knocked out Brunhild with her sheild which left unconsious.

"Abelia! What do you do that for?!"

"Don't worry, she'll live."

Abelia then walked off without saying anything else.

"You don't think she's jealous?" said Luca.

"I don't know." said Tina.

"Jan, what are you going to do with her?" asked Yuilin.

"We should leave her in Grandall as we are on our way to the south." said Jan.

Jan and his unit left the fortress and headed south where Girardot is waiting. In the south, Girardot was looking at the night sky until a soldier came in with some news.

"Sir!" said a soldier.

"Hmm?"

"It appears Brunhild has lost to the anti-rebellion force."

"Is that so? Poor girl. Tell me, who is their leader?"

"It appears it's the man who took down Maletta and Dalkia over a year ago and one of your former students."

"Jan?"

"Yes, Sir Girardot, sir."

"So Strife thinks he can take me down by sending out my students, huh? Fine then."

"Sir?"

"Prepare for battle the anti-rebellion force will becoming soon."

"What?! How do you know?"

"If it's Jan leading them, he will surely stop at nothing to come here even it means going through me. Now go!"

"Yes sir!"

The soldier then left.

"Jan...you still have so much to know and with little time." said Girardot with a huge sigh.

Meanwhile back in Dalkia...

"Emperor Strife."

"Yes?" said Strife.

The force you sent out has found Jan's force."

"Excellent. Tell them to finisheh them off."

"Yes sir."

"Jan...how dare you try and take this kingdom from me? All because of your pathetic deeds. Well, that will end very soon." Strife said then laughed manically.

* * *

End of Chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to look out for the next chapter: Ambushed!

- R2J


	18. Trapped!

The next chapter is up! Enjoy!

Everything of SoulCalibur is (C) of NAMCO but Jan is my creation.

* * *

Chapter 14 - **Trapped!**

Jan and his unit was on their way to the south where the Rebel leader, Girardot was waiting. As they were walking, Jan noticed something.

"Jan? Is ome thing wrong?" asked Abelia.

"Hmm. No, but I can't shake the feeling that we are being watched." said Jan.

Meanwhile in the Grandall castle, Emperor Strife was looking at the moon until someone came in.

"Have the soldiers found Jan yet?" asked Strife.

"They have." said the man, "They have been fully surrounded."

"Good. Very good, Chester."

"Jan may be strong but I faced him before and I know how to deal with him."

"Give me the reports after the soldiers kill Jan."

"At once."

"And by the way..."

"Hmm?"

"I dislike you."

"Stern as ever I see."

Meanwhile, back with Jan and his unit, they heard a rustle.

"What is it?" asked Tina.

"It's the enemy!" said Jan.

"What?!" gasped Yuliin.

A huge amount of soldiers then came out of the bushes and surrounded Jan and the others.

"What the?!" Abelia said, "More rebel soldiers?"

"Step aside." said one of the soldiers.

"Huh?"

"Step Aside. All we want is Jan. We are ordered to kill him."

"Huh?!"

"So Girardot knows!?" said Tina.

"And he only wants to kill Jan?" said Luca.

"If you want to kill Jan, you'll have to go through us!" Abelia exclaimed.

"Fine. If that is how you want it."

"Careful Jan! There after you!"

"I think we can handle it." Jan said with a smirk, "Hey everyone! Use your long range attacks!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Abelia then charged her sword, Yuilin charged her fan, Luca grabbed the lion headed bomb and Jan's sword lit on fire.

"Get Ready! GO!" yelled Jan, "SOUL OF FIRE!"

"LIGHTINING OF JUSTICE!"

"WIND OF FIRE!"

"KING BOMB!"

The four huge attacks flew off in different directions and caused a huge explosion. All the soldiers dodged the explosion and waited for the smoke to clear.

"I thought the great Jan would actually come up with something better!" laughed one soldier.

"I did!" yelled Jan.

Jan then came out of the smoke and knocked the laughing soldier out. Jan then sliced four soldiers in front of him when they were distracted. Abelia came charging from another direction and tackled five soldiers in a row. Yuilin then came from another direction and hit one soldier on the head hit her steel fan and then kick a soldier behind the first. Luca and Tina came from another direction and tag teamed on two soldiers. Luca hit low by attacking the legs then Tina hit both soldiers with her daggers. Even with the effort that they did, they still got surrounded. Jan andthe rest of the crew were forced back to where they started.

"H-how many soldiers are there?!" said a shocked Abelia.

"I can't hold any longer, commander Abelia." said Tina, struggling.

"Me too." said Yuilin.

"Just hang in there!" said Jan.

Jan then confronted one side of the soldiers and strted to pose.

"What the-?! A pose?!" yelled Abelia.

Jan then sliced three soldiers and made another pose then slashed again. He continued posing and slashing three soldiers until he got hit with a kick.

"AGH!"

Jan then fell on the ground and saw who hit him. The man was wearing Grieve Edges.

"So this is the great Jan?" said the man, "I thought he was much more of challenge."

"Who are you?" asked Abelia.

"I am Ignis!" he proclaimed while doing a fancy pose.

"This guy is odd mannered as Jan." Abelia thought.

"Don't think cause you kicked me doesn't mean I lost." said Jan, getting up.

"Heh, I'll be waiting for your demise but unless you can beat 100 soldiers, you can't face me."

"Only 100? Cake."

Ignis then disappeared into the north.

"Damn, how are we gonna get through them?" said Luca.

Abelia then got angry and her sword tehnflashed fire.

"Wah!" yelled Tina.

Abelia then threw the fire at Jan. He then saw the fire and swung the SoulCalibur to hit the flames and bounce towards a wall of soldiers behind Abelia and the others. An explosion hit the soldiers leaving a huge gap between the surrounding soldiers.

"Cover the gap!" yelled one soldier who was then hit by Jan's sword.

"Everyone split up! The numbers have weakened!" yelled Jan.

"Right!"

Abelia then head to the left where the closing gap was and used her sword to crash through two soldiers. The other soldiers that were next to Abelia was about to attack but clashe with her sword and sheild. Tina and Luca split in different directions and clashed with the soldiers. Yuilin was defending herself against charging soldiers that were trying to attack.

"Geez, you guys are annoying!" yelled Yuilin while fighting.

Yuilin then swifted her fan with huge strentgh which brought three soldiers up and she then kicked down to the ground hitting another three sodiers. Yuilin then used the sharp edges of the fan to slice the remaining charging soldiers that were surrounding her.

Luca threw bombs around and caught the soldiers off guard. He then used his dagger and sliced them one by one. Tina jumped on high and stomped on each soldiers helmets causing them to be confused. Tina then grabbed one soldier from behind and back suplexed him into another soldier. Tina then kicked the rest of the soldiers on the kness then kicked the back off their heads knocking them out.

After the attacks, there was only ten soldiers left. The once mighty force started to tremble and shake in their knees.

"I guess they aren't so tough when seperated." said Tina, "Kinda makes you feel sorry for them."

"Out of the way!" yelled Jan.

Jan then sliced two soldiers and then hit the next two side by side. He then slammed his sword into another soldier which then hit another soldier. Jan's SoulCalibur then bursted to flames again.

"SOUL OF FIREWIND!"

The fire then bursted into a huge ray of flames which then took out the remaining soldiers.

"Let's hurry!" yelled Jan.

"Right!"

The unit then ran to the tent where Ignis was in.

"IGNIS!" yelled Jan.

"Hmm?"

Ignis then gasped in disbelief.

"H-h-how did you-?!"

"I guess the odds weren't in your favor." said Tina, and then sticked her tounge out.

"Damn you!"

"It's over!" said Jan.

"No! I still have a chance against you!"

"No you don't!" yelled Abelia as she was about to strike.

"Geh!"

Ignis then blocked the attack and Abelia then charged towards him. Ignis then jumped kicked but was blocked by Abelia's shelid. Ignis then continued kicking unitl he made a fast barrage of kicks and managed to slow Abelia down.

"Is that all you've got?" laughed Ignis.

Abelia got angry.

"Don't you make fun of me, you bastard!" she yelled.

Abelia then charged in but got kicked right in the right side of her face and felled down on the ground. Ignis then laughed for his victory.

"You couldn't have beaten me! You're too weak!" he laughed, "Now where is Jan?"

"Over here!" Jan yelled.

Jan then stabbed Ignis from behind and the sword's blade went through him until Jan pulled it back.

"Ah..ack. You cheap...idiot..."

Ignis then fell down. Jan headed towards Abelia who was still on the ground. Jan picked her head up and tried to wake her up.

"Abelia! Can you hear me?" yelled Jan.

"Uh...Jan?"

"Abelia, you're okay!"

"AAAHHHH!! JAN! STOP PUTTING ME ON YOUR ARMS LIKE I'M SOME DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!" yelled Abelia, while throwing small punches at him. Abelia's afce then blushed.

"H-hey, Abelia. You face is red." said Tina.

"Hey, you're right!" said Yuilin.

"Stop it, you guys." said Jan, "It's probably from the hit in the face."

"Yeah." said Abelia, "I guess you're right."

"I did it again! Why me?!" she thought in an embarrased manner.

"Speaking of which, is your face okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Don't be silly. Your cheeck is swollen."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Hey, wait a second!" said Luca.

"Huh?"

"Look at the armor of this guy."

"Hmm. I knew it."

"Knew what?" asked Tina.

"This armor is from Grandall."

"What?! Grandall soldiers that want to kill Jan?!"

"Or maybe they are rebels in disguse." said Yuilin.

"Then why would they surround us? They would have tricked us and killed us while off guard."

"It's a mystery. A very sad mystery." said Abelia.

"I would say sad." said Jan.

"Can It!"

Jan then stood silent as Abelia continued to head south. Eventually, Jan and the others caught up to her.

Meanwhile, back in the Grandall castle, Strife was waiting for the results of the ambush. A soldier then came in and was walking slowly.

"Do you have the news?" asked Strife.

"Y-yes sir." said the soldier.

"Well?"

"It-it appears that..."

"That?"

"Uh..."

"Well?!"

"It-it appears that the soldiers have all been defeated by Jan and his unit sir!"

"What?!"

Strife got angry and threw an dagger at the soldiers chest thus killing him.

"Chester! You said Jan would lose!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Jan could possess such power." said Chester.

"Well don't screw up next time!"

"I won't sir."

Meanwhile in the desert fields. Jan and his unit had arrived in the area where Girardot was hiding.

"Looks like we found the rebel's headquarters." said Yuilin.

"This place..." Jan said, "It seems familiar."

Girardot then found that Jan's unit made to the headquarters.

"So you've come, Jan." Girardot said, "Prepare yourself."

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. This level was hard, in both story and game. Be sure to look out forthe next chapter: Jan Vs. Girardot.

- R2J


	19. True Strength

Hey! The next chapter is up! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15 - **True Strength**

Jan and his unit was in the rebel headquarters where Girardot was waiting for him. Jan looked

around and realized something about the surrounding area. It was the same place where Jan, Riese and Aeneas passed Girardot's final test. The memory flashed into Jan's mind. How it began, and how it ended with Jan defeating Girardot. But Jan knew the Girardot he is going to face will be different from the one he knew. This battle was about Jan showing his true strength to Girardot.

"This is it." said Jan, "The rebel headquarters."

"Girardot is waiting on that rocky hill." said Abelia, pointing at the tent on the hill.

"Looks like we have to get through these guys first." said Luca.

"Not much people for as a last line of defense." said Tina.

"We can handle them." said Yuilin.

"Let's move out!" said Jan.

"Right!"

Meanwhile, Girardot was talking to Feofan, one of the rebel's best soldiers, and Rudiger, another great rebel soldier and Girardot's elder son.

"Alright, the anti-rebellion force has arrived. Don't think just because they are from Grandall means they are weak." said Girardot, "Look at the blue knight over there."

"Isn't that Jan?" said Feofan, "The one who took down Maletta and Dalkia?"

"It is." said Rudiger, "To think someone like him would be the leader but why him?"

"I think it's because they were my best students and the ones who showed me the belived end of the dreaded Mantis War."

"So they sent your best students to make a disadvantage?"

"Well, it didn't work."

"Move out and don't let them come near here."

"Yes, sir."

Jan and his unit moved onto the battlefield. In front of them was Feofan and a bunch of other rebel soldiers.

"I'm sorry." said Feofan, "But I can't let you pass. If you want to pass you're going to have to face-"

"Me." Rudiger interuppted.

"Rudiger."

"Rudiger? Is that you?" said Abelia, "So, you have joined your father, I see."

"Huh? Girardot had a son?" said a confused Jan.

Abelia then whacked Jan on the head.

"You're such an idiot! Of course Girardot had a son! He had two children!"

"Really? I had no idea."

"This is the Great Jan? I thought he would be more strong-willed than what I just saw."

"Looks and attitude doesn't decide a match. It's how you fight."

"How about we give a test then?"

"Huh?"

"You get through the remaining rebel army and you get to face me and Feofan."

"We'll take it!" yelled Tina.

"Don't yell it out. We need to think about it." said Luca.

"Don't bother." said Abelia, "Jan would accept anyway, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well then." said Rudiger, "I'll see you near the hills."

Rudiger and Feofan left, leaving Jan and the rest facing the rebel army.

"Heh, we can take them." said Luca.

"All right. Abelia and Tina, head to the east. Luca and Yuilin, head to the west. I'm heading north."

"Don't die on us, okay?" said Abelia.

"I won't." said Jan.

Everyone went their ordered directions. Yuilin and Luca met with two rebel soldiers, both masked. One had a dark mask and the other had a fox mask.

"Yuilin, take the dark mask." said Luca, "He has a strange bladed fan."

"Okay. Careful." said Yuilin.

"Got it."

The dark mask jumped and tried to hit Luca but was carried by the wind created by Yuilin. She then tried to strike but was kicked in the head. Dark Mask then made a barrage of fan slices but were blocked by Yuilin's own strikes. Meanwhile, Luca was facing the fox masked rebel. Luca threw his bomb but was kicked back at him. Luca managed to didge the explosion but left him open for attack to the Fox Mask, who revealed it's weapon, kunai daggers.

"Kunai?" thought Luca.

The fox mask then struck but one strike was blocked by Luca's dagger while the other strike hit his left arm. Luca could barely move it.

"This guy is good." said Luca, "Maybe it's time I tried my new trick."

Luca then stood his ground as the fox masked rebel charged towards him. He then disappeared and was right behind Luca. Luca saw the movement and smacked the fox mask with an uppercut using Luca's lion head bomb. The fox mask was high in the air with the bomb stuck on the mask. The bomb then exploded and inflicted huge damage on the rebel. The fox mask broke and the rebel fell on the sand dune. Luca then saw the face with had cuts on the cheeck and forehead only.

"This guy survived." said Luca, "That mask must be good material."

Meanwhile, Yuilin and the dark mask were still fighting. They both then created huge gusts of wind which then clashed to devlop a sand tornado. The dark mask couldn't find Yuilin because of the wind and sand gusting everywhere. The dark mask was then kicked right into the tornado by Yuilin who then charged up her steel fan and bursted to flames.

"WIND OF FIRE!"

Yuilin released a huge flash of fire into the tornado. The sand tornado becamr a fire tornado and was burning the dark mask who was inside it. The tornado then died down and the dark mask was on the ground with huge burns all over his body.

"I'm sorry." said Yuilin.

"Yuilin!" yelled Luca.

"Oh, Luca!"

"Hey you beat the dark mask?"

Luca then saw the burned dark mask on the ground. Luca was full of shock and fear.

"Looks like I have to avoid her bad side." he thought.

"Hey, let's catch up with Jan and the others."

"Right!"

As Yuilin and Luca were running to Jan, Abelia and Tina were having problems of their own. They were cornered by rebel soldiers. Abelia then tackled the soldiers and Tina then jumped on high and smacked their heads. Tina then threw her daggers at two rebels and hit them. Abelia then charged her sword into fire.

"FIRE STREAM OF JUSTICE!"

The fire then flashed through the remainging rebel soldiers and knocked them all out.

"That was pretty easy." said Tina.

"Makes it a shame that these people are the last line of defense." said Abelia, "Let's hurry and meet with Jan!"

"Right!"

As Abelia and Tina were heading towards the area Jan is, Jan is fighting some rebels that are jumping out of the ground. Jan sliced them all around and knocked them out. He started to get irritated.

"This is starting to get annoying!" said Jan, "If this was some game, I would hate it!"

"Good thing it isn't." said the SoulCalibur.

After seemingly endless slashing, Jan defeated all the soldiers that attacked him. Abelia and the others eventually met up with Jan.

"Jan, you okay?" asked Abelia.

"I'm fine." he replied

"Very impressive." said Rudiger, "You may have beaten the soldiers but you haven't beaten us."

"I'm ready to face you!"

"You can't take on both of us." said Feofan, "You need a partner for this battle."

"Really now?"

Jan then thought about it and decided.

"I choose Abelia." he said.

"What?" said Abelia.

"You're my best candidate for a partner, so prepare yourself."

"Right!"

Jan and Abelia prepared their stance and was ready to face Rudiger and Feofan.

"Abelia, take on Feofan." said Jan.

"Why?" said Abelia.

"I want to see how strong Girardot's elder son is."

"Hmph, fine by me."

The battle then started, Abelia and Feofan clashed as Jan clashed with Rudiger. Abelia and Feofan with back and forth with their swords. Their sheilds then struck each other with such force. Jan and Rudiger sliced each other repeatedly but giving only minimum damage.

"Dang, he's fast." said Jan, "Just like Girardot."

"Don't think because you my father's best student doesn't mean you'll win so easily." yelled Rudiger.

"I don't expect any less."

Jan and Rudiger clashed again and Jan pushed Rudiger to the rocky walls. Jan then striked but missed and hit the wall causing it to start crumbling. Rudiger was about to strike again but Jan made a swift lower slice and hit Rudiger's legs and then smashed his chestplate. Rudiger was then struggling to move.

"You haven't won yet." said a weak Rudiger.

"I have." said Jan

But then a boulder then came down and smacked Rudiger on the head causing him to lose conciousness.

"Well, that had to hurt." said Jan.

"Rudiger!" said Feofan.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" said Abelia.

Abelia then made a thunderous strike on Feofan's torso which caused him to fall down on the ground.

"Never take your eyes away from you opponent." Abelia said, "It could cost you."

"Good job, Abelia." said Jan.

"We're not done. There is still one more."

"Girardot."

Jan and Abelia then headed up to the rocky hill with the others following them. On the top, Girardot was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed. He opened them and saw Jan and the others.

"So you've come." said Girardot, "Jan and Abelia, it has been a while."

"Don't talk to us!" yelled Abelia, "I have no words for a traitor!"

"Stren like always Abelia. Still you have yet to understand."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jan.

"I will answer that if you beat me in battle."

"All right then."

"Follow me."

Jan followed Girardot to the other side of the hill where there was a fighting circle surrounded by a seemingly endless pit.

"Defeat me, and you will know why." said Girardot.

Jan and Girardot then stood in the circle wwith Abelia and the rest watching. Both warriors prepared themselves for battle. Girardot then took out his weapon, the Absoulution Lance.

"Are you ready Jan?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good!"

Girardot then charged in and Jan then jumped to slice but was blocked by a sky attack Girardot made for himself. The two then clashed weapons strike after strike. Jan then hit Girardot in the torso but was unaffected.

"What?!"

"The Absolution Lance has a special ability." said Girardot, "It protects the weilder but takes the life out of it also."

"Then why use that one?"

"Because I want to!"

Girardot then attacked again but was blocked by Jan's sword. Jan then struck Girardot's legs but was also unaffected. Girardot then struck Jan on the sides and made him skid across the circle.

"Is that all?" asked Girardot, "I thought I trained you better than that."

"You did. You just caught me off guard." said Jan.

Jan then summoned the SoulCalibur's power and bursted it into flames.

"What?!" said Girardot

"Forgive me, Girardot. Sir." said Jan.

"SOUL OF FIREWIND!"

Girardot tried to dodge it but the fire was to wide to be dodged. It then hit Girardot and caused him to drop his weapon and fall on the ground. Jan ran to him.

"Jan!" yelled Abelia.

But then a rock slide happened causing the others to slide of the hill. The group managed to survive.

"Jan! Hold up!" yelled Tina.

The group was running back up the hill. Jan was looking at the dying Girardot.

"I'm sorry, General Girardot." said Jan.

"No, it's alright." said Girardot.

"So why did you rebel?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You are strong but you don't know where to dircet that power. Right now, your power is controlled by others."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. For who do you weild your sword for? for what and against whom? You must learn to control your power. Otherwise..."

Girardot then reached for Jan.

"You will never become a true warrior..."

All of a sudden, Girardot got stabbed. Jan then stood up and saw the sword. The sword that stabbed Girardot was dark and had an eye.

"Soul Edge!" yelled the SoulCalibur.

"That's the Soul Edge?"

"Yes, it is! But is weilding it?"

Jan then saw the weilder of the sword and was shocked.

"Strife!"

"You pathetic little worm." said Strife.

Strife then disappeared. The unit then met up with Jan and saw Girardot dead. The rest said nothing. Abelia then hugged Jan from behind.

"I'm sorry, Jan." he said.

Jan stood silent.

"I'll be heading back to Grandall. I'll see you there later."

Abelia then left. Tina, Luca and Yuilin couldn't find anything to say as Jan looked up at the moon wondering what to do now.

"I think it's time." said Jan.

"Time for what?" asked Yuilin.

"We shall carry on the legacy of General Girardot by joining the rebellion!"

All three were surprised but eventually agreed.

"All right then, let's move out!" Jan yelled.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Now begins the march of Arthias. What is going to happen? You'll have to wait till the next chapter is up! But right now I need some rest. Till then!

- R2J


	20. Legacy

Chapter 16 - **Legacy**

When Jan took the sword, he wondered what he was fighting for. At first, it was for his kingdom but afterwards he wasn't sure what he was fighting for exactly. But he fought to protect the ones that were precious to him. And he fought for that for one year. But yesterday, he lost one of those precious ones, a person who was a mentor and a father figure to Jan. Now, Jan raises his sword again for the same reason his mentor fought, freedom.

Outside the outer gates of Grandall, Jan and his rebel unit arrived.

"Hey, don't you think it's weird that we are still following you?" asked Tina.

"Even if we didn't Strife would have our heads for disobeying orders." said Luca.

"But still...should we still follow him?"

"He is our commander." said Yuilin, "And we must obey the orders of the commander."

"Speaking of which where is our commander?"

"Over here." said Jan.

"What's that?"

"It's the new rebel flag."

The flag help up was blue and had a golden horse art on it.

"We are now the Arthias Rebellion." said Jan.

"Wow, the drawing doesn't suck." said Luca.

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile at the gates, a Grandall soldier came in and gave news to a high ranking general, Kagami.

"Sir, the rebels are here!"

"What?! The rebels?!"

"Yes, sir. They are on the hills of the east."

"Stop them."

The soldiers then came onto their positions. Jan and the others saw then movement.

"Wow, so many soldiers." said Yuilin, "It's as if they were expecting us."

Yuilin then noticed someone.

"Hmm? Isn't he from the rebel army."

"Hey, you're right!" said Tina.

"Rudiger." said Jan.

"What's he doing here?" asked Luca.

"I'll look!"

Tina then ran off towards Rudiger.

"Hey you!" she asked.

"Hmm?!" said Rudiger.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing. But if must know I'm going to destroy Grandall."

"All by yourself?"

"That's suicide." said Jan, "You can't fight them all by yourself."

"I don't care as long as I get to Strife and fight him, I'll be fine."

"Looks like we have the same goal."

"Hmm?"

"He killed Girardot."

"He killed my father..."

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"You wouldn't know."

"I do. He was my mentor and a father figure. Now I must carry on his great legacy by defeating the man who killed him."

"You were part of the battle against my father. You should die first!"

"No!" yelled Tina. She was standing in the way between Jan and Rudiger.

"Tina!" yelled Yuilin.

"You fool. Are will to give your life so easily?" asked Rudiger.

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to."

"Why don't we get along and take down Strife together?" asked Jan, "I think your father would have accepted it."

"Hmph, I don't trust you."

"I guess we'll have to earn it."

"Exactly."

"So does that mean?" said Luca.

"I will join your rebellion force."

"All right!" said Tina, happily.

Yuilin then bonked Tina's head.

"Stupid Tina! I thought you were going to die!" she yelled.

"Oh! Well, sorry. I'm fine now."

I brought someone with me." said Rudiger.

"Who?"

It was Feofan.

"So we have four rebels plus two." said Luca.

"I heard everything." said Feofan, "And I will be honored to help."

"Well, that went pretty nice don't you think?" asked Jan.

"It's as if Jan was made for peacemaking." said Yuilin.

"All right then, let's move out!"

"Right!"

The newly formed Arthias Rebellion moved forward to the walls of Grandall.

"Stop them!" yelled Kagami.

The Grandall soldiers then moved forward. Jan and his unit then prepared themselves.

"Yuilin and Luca! Go West! Tina and Feofan! Go East!"

"Okay!"

The group then split into their commanded ways. Jan and Rudiger were the ones left to fend off the oncoming force.

"My father told me that you made huge risks during battle." said Rudiger, "I never thought I'd be part of them."

"Well, then you're about experience some risk taking!" said Jan.

Jan then sliced the first two soldiers charing at them. Jan then pointed at the rest of the oncoming force. Rudiger knew the meaning of the sign and charged forward with his lance. Most of the soldiers jumped out of the way but the ones at the center was struck with heavy damage. Jan

then took down the soldiers on the right by a charge then a giant slice. Rudiger then took down the rest by spinning his lance in a fast speed and knocking them out.

"ARRRGGH! You imbiciles!" yelled Kagami.

Meanwhile, Yuilin and Luca were fighting against two elite soldiers, Irene, weilder of a steel fan and Melian, weilder of double nunchakus. Luca threw a bomb but got thrown back by a wind created by Irene but bounced back by a wind created by Yuilin. The two winds collided into a small torando with the bomb inside. The bomb then exploded cancelling the torando and gave small damage to Irene and Yuilin. The two then clashed as Luca clashed with Meilan. Meilan's attack speed was too fast for Luca and got hit about twenty times. Luca then threw a bomb and got hit by a nunchaku which then caused an explosion. Meilan was recived huge damage but then as she tried to get back out of the smoke she got kicked in the face by Luca and then slashed her. Meilan was flat on the ground and could barely move and then knocked out. Yuilin and Irene continued their battle and continuously slashed their fans at each other. Yuilin then charged her fan and threw a huge gust of wing at Irene which lifted her up. Yuilin then jumped and kicked Irene down to the ground and inflicting huge damage on her. Irene was left stuck in the huge crater that was made from the kick impact.

"Whew, that was rough." said Luca.

"You sound happy." said Yuilin.

In the other side, Tina and Feofan was taking down the soldiers from behind. Tina kept jumping on the soldiers one by one and twisting their bodies leading to Feofan tackling the confused and twisted soldiers.

"This is too easy!" said a happy Tina.

"It is!" said an also happy Feofan.

But their happiness stopped by being attacked by a hooded female samurai named Konomi. She tackled Tina while still in the air. Tina then crashed into Feofan.

"Ouch!"

Konomi then charged towards Feofan but got kicked in the head by Tina. She then threw her kunais but were then deflected by Konomi's sword. Tina then threw a huge barrage of kunais but kept being deflected by Konomi. Feofan then cam out of nowhere and tackled Konomi from behind. Tina then threw four kunais which then hit Konomi's arms and legs. After then hit, Konomi could not move any further. She accepted her defeat and fell on the ground.

"Whew!" said an exhuasted Tina, "Ahh! I'm out of Kunais!"

Feofan then found the ones Tina used earlier and gave it to her.

"Here you go." he said.

"Thanks."

"Grr!" said Kagami, "Not even Konomi could stop them! Send a message that the rebels are in Grandall!"

"Yes sir."

"I'll have to take them out myself."

"Looks like it." said Jan.

"But this time it's one against two." said Rudiger.

"Heh, then try this!"

Kagami's sword then sparked lightning.

"What is that?" said Jan.

"It's shock magic." said Rudiger, "This kind of magic can break any defense and block of the enemy."

"Well, that's gonna suck."

"Indeed it will!" yelled Kagami as he is charging.

He attacked both men but missed. Kagami then attacked Jan as he was blocking but Kagami broke his block and slashed him.

"Geh! He broke it." said jan.

"I told you he can brake any blockade with that attack." said Rudiger, "We need to find a srategic way to beat him."

"So the sword can break any blockade right?"

"Yes. But what are you asking me for?"

"I have a plan. Rudiger, charge your lance at his sword."

"I have no idea what good it will do but here it goes."

Rudiger then charged his lance at Kagami who blocked the attack. Jan then came from behind Rudiger and kicked the lance further at the sword. The sword then hit Kagami's armor then red lightning sparked at his body as he was screaming in pain.

"Wow, I had no idea it could do that." said Jan.

"Me neither." said Rudiger.

"The sword's power backlashed at Kagami as it touched his armor leading to thay huge red spark." said The SoulCalibur, "He's is now very weak."

"Good for me!" said Jan.

"Jan then made a huge slice at Kagami. Kagami then fell on his kness then the ground.

"Dammit..." said Kagami as he fell to unconsiousness.

"All right we can get inside Grandall!" said Jan.

"Don't be sure." said Rudiger, "There could be more soldiers beyond."

"Hey! You're done already?" said Tina.

"Well, that was pretty quick." said Yuilin.

"Good job, Rudiger!" said Feofan.

"We can get back to Grandall! All right!" said Luca.

"What are waiting for?" said Jan, "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Looks like we have some new friends, don't we?" said Feofan.

"It seems so." said Rudiger.

Jan and his unit headed to the defending walls of Grandall. Meanwhile, Strife was given a message that the rebels in the walls of Grandall.

"So Jan thinks he can stop me?" said Strife, "Hah! I'll give him something he won't forget. Aeolos!"

"Yes sir!" said Aeolos.

"Send in your unit to defend the walls."

"My unit is starting to disobey my orders."

"Then use these."

Strife then handed him sword fragments.

"I see."

"Enjoy them." Strife luaghed, "Jan will definetly love this surprise!"

* * *

Well, that's all for now. This chapter was hard but mostly on the game. Kagami is so cheap! Oh well, look out for the next chapter: Reunion.

- R2J


	21. Reunion

The next chapter is up! Reminder that SoulCalibur is not mine but NAMCO's but Jan is my creation.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 -** **Reunion**

Jan and his rebel unit were on their way to the next area, the outer walls of Grandall. Meanwhile at the outer walls, Aeolos' unit was standing at their posts. The unit consisted of the same members of Jan's former unit. Meiga was lookout on the walls, looking through his binoculars. He then spotted something.

"Rebels up ahead!" yelled Meiga.

"So it is true." said Leraje, "The rebellion is still going."

"I thought Jan stopped the rebellion." said Eurydice.

"I guess some rebels must have escaped the path." said Ailian.

"Girardot, maybe."

"Hey Meiga, what's the flag color?" asked Aeneas.

"It's blue with a gold horse."

"Can you see who is holding the flag?"

"No, they are under the hill. I can only see the flag. By the time they get to the top of the hill, we can see them."

"Well, it doesn't matter who they are!" said Riese, "We can beat them easy!"

"If only Jan was here." said Kanon.

"We don't need him." said Aeolos, "We can take of them ourselves."

Everyone then waited for the rebels to show up. As they did show up, everyone was filled with shock and disbelief.

"What?!" said Meiga, "But that's-!?"

"Jan?!" said Eurydice.

"HE JOINED THE REBELLION?!" said Riese.

"But why?" asked Aeneas.

"It doesn't matter." said Aeolos, "We must destroy all rebels."

"No freakin' way!" said Aeneas.

"Indeed." said Leraje, "He is our comrade."

"And our best friend!" yelled Riese.

"There is no way we are going to fight him!" said Ailian.

"Well then, if that is how you feel..." said Aeolos, "I have something for you."

Aeolos then gave everyone dark sword fragments.

"A gift from the emperor." he said.

"What is this?" asked Riese, looking at the piece, "A sword fragment?"

The fragment then sparked, glowed darkness and possessed the unit's minds.

"Death to those who threatens the emperor." said Aeolos.

"Death...to...those...threats...to...emperor..." everyone said.

Meanwhile at the top of the hills, Jan and his unit made it to the outer walls.

"It's kind of odd facing the walls we used to fight for." said Yuilin.

"Hey." said Tina, looking at the soldiers, "Aren't those your old comrades?"

"Well, what do you know?" said Jan, "I actually may regret going here."

"Regret? You?" said Rudiger.

"They are my friends and wish not to harm them."

"My father said you were pretty soft."

"I guess he's right."

"Jan! Jan!" said The SoulCalibur.

"Hmm?"

"I sense the same aura of the Soul Edge in this area."

"What?! Where?!"

"I don't know. It's all scattered."

"Looks like we will have to find it. Even if it means going through my friends."

"What did you say?" asked Feofan.

"Um, nothing."

"So you're finally here." said a voice.

"Huh?"

"It has been a while, Jan." said Jinkai.

"J-Jinkai! What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Girardot was killed."

"Yes, he was.."

"Judging by the sound of your voice, you weren't the one who killed him, right?"

"It was Strife."

"I knew it!" said another voice.

It was Xiaoxin.

"That no good dirty son of a-"

"Hold it, Xiaoxin." Jinkai interuppted, "I think we can get even with Strife."

"How?"

"By joining the rebels."

"What?"

"By the way, what is your army name?"

"Arthias." said Jan.

"Hmph, well then. We are now part of the Arthias Army."

"And we are doing this because?"

"For the name of Girardot."

"Heh. Then let's do this!"

"Looks like I have two more allies." said Jan, "Let's move out!"

"Right!"

Jan and his unit moved down the hills and onto the battlefield. Jan, Rudiger and Jinkai moved to the left. Tina, Feofan and Xiaoxin moved right and Luca and Yuilin moved north. Jan then encountered one of his former comrades, Meiga.

"I'm sorry, Meiga." said Jan, "But I'm gonna have to defeat you in order to fight Strife."

"Destroy..." said Meiga.

"Hmm?!"

"Kill...!"

"Jan!" said The SoulCalibur, "I sense a Soul Edge aura on him."

"What?"

"Look at his eyes."

Jan then saw Meiga's dark eyes.

"They are lifeless. It means they are controlled by the Soul Edge."

"Does that mean I have to kill them?"

"No, you just have to take out the Soul Edge piece out."

"All right then, where is it?"

"The piece had stuck itself on Meiga's back. If we can hit that piece and destroy it, he will be free."

"Okay then, let's do this! Rudiger! Jinkai! Surround him!"

Jan, Rudiger and Jinkai surrounded the controlled Meiga. Jinkai threw a shuriken at him but was deflected. Rudiger then charged his lance but missed and got kicked in the face. Jan then sliced but also missed and dodged a swift cut from Meiga's sword.

"Dang, this is going to be harder than I thought." said Jan.

Jan then jumped into the air with Meiga following him. Jinkai then came from behind and attacked. Meiga dodged the attack but left himself open to Jan. Jan then attack with ten fast strkies from the SoulCalibur and all making a direct hit on Meiga. Jan then saw the Soul Edge fragment on Meiga's back.

"There it is!" said Jan.

He then made a huge swing down on Meiga's back and both crashed into the ground. Meiga was on the ground and Jan was still standing with the SoulCalibur stabbing the Soul Edge fragment, which then broke into pieces.

"Whew! One down." said Jinkai.

"But what about him?" asked Rudiger.

"He'll be fine." said Jan, "I can tell."

Jan and the others then headed to the next area. Meanwhile, Tina, Feofan and Xiaoxin were at the next area where they met another of Jan's former comrades, Kanon and Ailian.

"Hey, tht girl is young as me." said Tina.

"Something is not right." said Feofan.

"You're right. Their eyes are lifeless. As if they were controlled." said Xiaoxin.

"Either way we cannot lose to them."

Kanon then made a fast jump kick towards Tina but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ailian then whipped her sickle at Xioaxin but missed from Xiaoxin's high jump. Feofan then tackled Kanon from behind but she got back up. Tina then came from the sky and tried for an areial dagger dive but Kanon dodged it. Kanon then kicked and Tina sliced, the two attacks collided and lead to a near stalemate. Ailian whipped her sickle again at Xiaoxin but missed by the jump again but then whipped again at the airborne pirate. Xiaoxin then dodged the sickle but grabbed it's edge as it was reeling back. He then made a giant kick on Ailian's stomach and she then slid across the ground. As she got up, Xiaoxin came under and sliced. Ailian blocked the attack with her hand but got hurt and fragment of the Soul Edge came out of her hand and shattered. Ailian then became dizzy and knocked out. Kanon and Tina were still clashing and striking back and forth. Tina then threw a kunai and Kanon kicked it off then got hit by a tackle by Feofan. Tina then grabbed Kanon from behind and back suplexed her to the ground. A sword fragment then came out of Kanon's hair and shattered. Kanon then knocked out.

"Wow, that was tough even for someone my age." said Tina.

"At least you won, right?" said Feofan.

"Right!"

"No time for celebrating, let's keep moving." said Xiaoxin.

As Tina, Feofan and Xiaoxin were moving further, Luca and Yuilin were facing against Eurydice and Leraje.

"Two swordsman versus a thief and a fan weilder." said Luca, "Not good odds."

"Don't say that, we still might have a chance." said Yuilin.

Eurydice then charged in and attacked. Luca and Yuilin then dodged then attack but got hit by a surprise attack by Leraje. Yuilin grabbed Eurydice's sword with her fan but Eurydice carried her with the sword with such strength. Leraje was continously attacking Luca who was about to be cornered. Luca then threw a smoke bomb which confused Leraje for a moment. Luca then attacked from the side and tackled Leraje. He then fell on the floor but got back up. Yuilin managed to get back on the ground while Eurydice tried to get her sword out of the fan. It was an endless tug of war until Luca and Eurydice hit back to back. Leraje then did a sharp stab towards Luca but missed and hit Eurydice at the back of the neck where there was a sword fragment stuck on there. The stab shattered the fragment and caused Eurydice to lose grip off her sword and lose consiousness. Luca then took the oppotunity and threw a bomb at the side. The explosion damaged Leraje's left arm where there was a sword fragment on the shoulder. The explosion eradicated the shard completely but still hurt Leraje at the process. After the shard was gone, Leraje was weary and then lost consiousness.

"Dang, that was hard.." said Luca.

"No time to rest, let's keep going." said Yuilin.

"Right!"

Near the walls of Grandall, Jan met two of his former comrades and his closest friends, Aeneas and Riese.

"Aeneas...Riese..." Jan said with some sadness, "I'm sorry that I have to do this."

Jan and his brainwashed friends prepared themselves for battle. Riese then charged in fast speed and made a few fast strikes but were blocked by Jan's sword. She then made a kick to the side but Jan blocked it with his hand. Riese then tried to hit from below but Jan scooped her up and flung her to the other side and landed on both feet. Riese then stood her ground.

"Wow, Riese has gotten good." said Jan, "I'm impressed."

Jan heard rapid footsteps coming behind him. Jan then jumped, dodged the footsteps and found Aeneas charging his lance at a fast speed. Then both Aeneas and Riese then charged in and attack swiftly as Jan did the same thing. The three clashed their weapons back and forth with such amazing speed. Jan then found an opening on Riese and kicked one of her Mantis Wave Blade out of her hand. Riese then looked up at the flinging blade which left her open for a tackle by Jan. He then sliced Aeneas' lance out of his hands and punched the sword fragment, that was on Aeneas' forehead, to pieces. After the shattering blow, Aeneas then fell to the ground. Jan then saw Riese coming from behind. Jan evaded the ambush and whacked her head. A sword fragment then came out of Riese's hair and shattered.

"All the Soul Edge fragments are gone." said The SoulCalibur.

"Whew, that's good." said Jan.

"Curse you, Jan." said Aeolos.

"Hmm?"

"Even against your comrades you couldn't lose."

"I guess I'm that awesome."

"Then let's see how awesome you are with this!"

Aeolos' weapon, The Fujin Fan, blazed in fire.

"Try and beat this!" he yelled.

"Yes he can!" yelled Rudiger.

"What?!"

"Arthias Combo!"

Rudiger then smashed his lance right into Aeolos, Jinkai then came out of nowhere and slashed Aeolos' torso armor off. Luca then threw two bombs which exploded at the sides and Tina then back suplexed Aeolos from the sky and then got kicked in the head by Xiaoxin and Yuilin. Aeolos was trying to then retreat but got pushed by a tackle from Feofan. He then was pushed in front of Jan's SoulCalibur that was aiming at his head. The SoulCalibur then blazed ahuge fire.

"How's this for firepower?" asked Jan.

"SOUL OF FIREWIND!"

The fire then blazed through Aeolos' head and torso, burning his entire body. Aeolos' then screamed in pain as he was blazing in the fire. As the fire stopped, Aeolos fell dead on the ground.

"I guess we win." said Jan.

"Jan?"

Everyone then saw the comrades they fought were behind them. The unit the prepare themsleves for another fight.

"Ready to beaten again?" said Rudiger.

"Hold it!" said Jan stopping the unit, "Everyone is okay. They are not fighting us."

"Sorry about that, Jan." said Aeneas, "I guess we were under some spell."

"A curse more likely." said Leraje.

"So you guys are all okay?"

"Yep!" said Eurydice.

"But my head kinda hurts." saud Riese.

"Uh, sorry."

"So, our leader has caused some trouble to the Grandall Empire, huh?" said Aeneas, "How about we join you guys and cause up some more trouble?"

"Why should we?" asked Feofan.

"It's alright." said Jan, "I would have let them joined anyway."

"Always the calm one, huh Jan?" said Ailian.

"Ehehe."

"Ever since the war ended, Strife made everything much worse and we're sick of it."

"Yeah, things are starting make less snese around here." said Eurydice.

"Then let's hurry to Parousia and take down Strife!" said Jan, with a big smile.

"Yeah!"

Jan and his newly assorted unit of new friends and old headed into the lands of Grandall. Meanwhile, Strife was given the news that Jan has entered the Grandall lands.

"Arrggh!! Damn that, Jan!!" said Strife.

"Excuse me you called?" asked a female voice.

"Ah, Abelia. Yes, come in."

"What is it?"

"It appears that the rebel army has infiltrated our lands."

"What?! But how?! Jan took then all down!"

"All except Jan himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Jan has become the new leader of the rebellion."

Abelia was then shocked by the news.

"And it is your duty to eliminate those who betray the Grandall Empire."

"You mean I must-?"

"Kill him."

Abelia felt as her heart stopped and stood silent.

"I already sent your unit to the fields, go and elimate the traitors!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Abelia then left the room and as she was walkikng out of the castle, tears started to come out of her eyes.

"W-why Jan?" mumbled a teary Abelia, "Why are you doing this?"

"Abelia is always hornoring the Grandall Empire and takes down those who oppose it, even if it is the one she cares for the most." said Strife.

"I say you have outdone yourself." said Chester.

"Have I ever not?"

"No, sir."

Strife then laughed manically. Meanwhile, Jan and his friends were heading in to the fields and catching up on what has happened. Jan then felt something in his heart.

"What is Jan?" asked The SoulCalibur.

"Nothing." said Jan, "I just have a bad feeling of what is up ahead."

* * *

That's it for now. What will happen in the next chapter? You'll just have to look out next time for the next chapter: Heart of Duty.

I also like to thank my readers and those who left reviews: Highwayman Myth, Jamester211, Watera Fairy2 and Horror Clause.

- R2J


	22. Heart of Duty

The next chapter is up! Jan and his friends meet up with Abelia in battle what's going to happen? Read it and find out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**_Heart of Duty_**

The Arthias Rebels continued their way to Parousia, capital of Grandall. The members of the Arthias Rebellion Unit are Aeneas, Riese, Meiga, Eurydice, Jinkai, Xiaoxin, Ailian, Kanon, Leraje, Tina, Yuilin, Luca, Rudiger, Feofan and their leader, Jan. All were part of the Grandall Army until the rebellion against Grandall was made by Jan's mentor, Girardot Argezas. After his death, Jan decided to carry on his legacy by joining the rebellion to free Grandall from the iron fisted reign of Strife.

As they reached the fields, Jan and the unit saw a massive army waiting for them. Jan then saw a stronghold at the other side of the fields. He was then surprised to see who was on top of the stronghold, his former comrade Abelia Schillfelt.

"So you've come!" yelled Abelia, "I never should have thought you would lower yourself any futher until now."

"You're still supporting Strife?" asked Jan.

"Why should I not? I will not let this kingdom fall in the name of justice!"

"I don't sense any power of the Soul Edge anywhere." said The SoulCalibur

"That's because Abelia has always been at the side of Grandall and believes she is fighting for the people." Jan said, "But she doesn't realize that she is being used."

"Commander Abelia!" yelled Tina, "Why?"

"So, you too have stooped yourselves." said Abelia, then looked around the fields, "This place seems perfect for our battle, Jan."

"What does she mean?" asked Leraje.

"This is the same place where Jan defeated Abelia a year ago during the testing." said Aeneas.

"I never thought we would actually fight her in here again." said Riese.

Jan looked at Abelia's eyes.

"Her eyes looked puffy." thought Jan, "Is she crying?"

Abelia then looked at the entire Arthias Unit.

"So you have all joined." she said, "I never knew. Even you, Eurydice."

"I'm sorry, Abelia." said Eurydice, "But there are reasons for actions."

"Hmph. Soldiers! Show no mercy! Destroy all traitors!"

The soldiers then moved forward.

"Let's go!" yelled Jan.

"Right!"

"Everyone then jumped off the hill and ran to the fields and prepared themselves for battle.

"So Jan, what's the plan?" asked Aeneas.

"Easy, we split up." said Jan with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"You, me and Riese head to the north. Eurydice, Meiga, Tina, Feofan, Kanon and Xiaoxin head to the west and Jinkai, Ailian, Leraje, Yuilin, Luca and Rudiger head to the east."

"Wow, that was quick thinking." said Ailian.

"Move out!"

"Okay!"

Everyone headed to their ordered postions. Eurydice and the rest ran through the bridge and encountered a group of soldiers led by two of Abelia's best, Mingyue, who held two nunchakus, and Balduin, who weilds a lance. Eurydice and Xiaoxin charged in and slashed the two front soldiers but then Mingyue then did a fast barrage of nunchaku hits but Eurydice was blocking them with her sword as Xiaoxin jumped high and then smashed them next two soldiers into the ground. Balduin then attacked with a lance stab but was tackled by Feofan and crashed into the soilders. Meiga and Tina then came from behind and back suplexed the two remaining soldiers and knocked them out. Eurydice and Mingyue continued thier clashed then Kanon kicked Mingyue from behind. Mingyue then bounced back at Kanon and did a huge barrage of hits on Kanon but missed from Kanon's backflips. She then was led to Eurydice who then sliced Mingyue and smashed to the air. Kanon jumped and smash kicked Mingyue to the ground and knocked her out. Balduin and Xiaoxin continued their battle until Tina came and twisted Balduin's body around leading him to a quick draw slash by Meiga. Feofan then made an uppercut using his sheild and Balduin was then finished off by Xiaoxin who grabbed him and smashed into the ground.

"Whew, that was pretty rough." said Xiaoxin.

"Well, we won right?" said Eurydice, "Let's go!"

"Right!"

Eurydice and the others headed off to the north. Meanwhile, Jinkai and the rest met two other members of Abelia's best soldiers, Ouka, weilded a staff, and Ryouga, weilded a Chinese sword. Jinkai threw a shuriken and got stopped by Ouka's staff. Luca then threw a bomb and was kicked away by Ryogua. Jinkai then charged towards Ryouga and both swords hit. Rudiger then came into the fray and tried to attack Ryouga but missed and almost hit Jinkai. Ouka faced Ailian and Yuilin.

"Ready?" asked Ailian.

"Ready!" said Yuilin.

Ailian whipped her sickle at Ouka but was dodged. Yuilin then unleashed a gust of wind that carried Ouka up to the sky. Leraje then came up and attacked but his attacks were being blocked. Ouka fought back but her attacks were blocked as well. The two kept hitting back and forth until they reached the ground. Ailian then chained Ouka down with her sickle but escaped. Yuilin's fan then blazed fire.

"WIND OF FIRE!"

Yuilin then unleashed a huge wave of fire to Ouka but jumped and found a bomb in front of her. The bomb then exploded which knocked Ouka to the giant wave of fire, inflicting huge damage. Ouka stood up but was struggling and then fell down.

"Whew, thanks Luca." said Yuilin.

"No problem!" Luca said with a thumbs up.

Ryouga clashed with Jinkai and Rudiger then attacked from behind again but was blocked. The two repeatedly hit Ryouga from the sides but were being blocked every time. Rudiger then hit the lergs and tripped Ryouga. Jinkai then made a stab down but missed and Ryouga kicked the sword out of Jinkai's hands. Rudiger then made a barrage of lance stabs but only hit once on Ryouga's right arm. Jinkai then grabbe then giant shuriken on his back and threw it. The shuriken slashed Ryouga but only hurt his torso. Rudiger then attacked from behind and sent him flying up. Jinkai managed to get his sword and jump to the sky. Jinkai then slashed Ryouga down to the ground and knocked him out.

"Man, that was a tough one." said Jinkai.

"No time for talk." said Ailian, "Let's hurry."

"Right!"

As Jinkai and the others were on their way, Jan, Aeneas, and Riese made it to the stringhold where Abeila is. Unfortunately, there were two people in the way, Notus and Ishtar.

"We shall not let you pass." said Ishtar, "Not matter who you are."

"It doesn't matter." said Jan, "I'm here for Abelia."

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to get through us." said Notus.

"Allow us." said Aeneas.

"We'll beat you easy." said Riese.

"Enjoy yourselves." said Jan.

"Okay!"

"How dare you!" said Ishtar, attacking Riese but missed.

"You may be Abelia's best but you can't beat Jan's unit." said Riese, behind Ishtar.

"What?!"

Riese then made a swift barrage of slices on Ishtar. Ishtar was already hurt and could barely move. She then grabbed her sword and swung it to the ground, shaking it. Riese then lost her balance which gave Ishtar a chance to attack. But then the attack missed by dodging under the sword. Riese then made a double uppercut using both her fists and hit Ishtar's chin. Ishtar then fell on the ground and became unconsious.

"Ishtar!" yelled Notus.

"Your guards down." said Aeneas.

"What?!"

Aeneas then made a huge lance joust on Notus. Notus then smashed into the wall.

"Argh, damn it..." Notus said, then knocked out.

"What? That quick?" asked Aeneas, "You mean this is all the fight I'm gonna have?!"

"Ahh, don't worry." said Riese, "There's next time."

"Thanks guys." said Jan, "I'll take it from here."

"Careful, Jan." said Eurydice.

"Oh, you guys guys are here already?"

"We've been here for the last five minutes." said Ailian.

"Okay then."

Jan then went inside the stronghold. As he came in he found a small arena that resmbled the one when he faced Abelia a yead ago but had no walls. Abelia was there sitting and looking down. As she looked up, Jan noticed a tear down her eye.

"She was crying..." thought Jan.

Abelia then looked at Jan with eyes of a warrior. She then took out her sword and sheild.

"I won't lose to traitor, even if it is you." she said pointing her sword at Jan.

"Even after all that has happened this whole year, you still want to fight me in such a cold manner?" asked Jan.

"I fight for Grandall and the people that live in it."

"But is it really for the the people?"

"Enough talk."

"Fine then."

Jan and Abelia prepared themselves for battle and charged towards each other. Abelia and Jan clashed their weapons back and forth as everyone was watching from the sides.

"How do you think they'll last?" asked Riese.

"Not sure." said Eurydice, "Even Abelia had a soft side."

Jan then attacked Abelia's legs and she fell but got back up and hit Jan's left arm. Abelia then threw her sheild and whacked Jan's head. As Jan was trying to recover Abelia then charged her sword and lit it on fire.

"Forgive me, Jan." siad Abelia, quietly.

"FIRESTREAM OF JUSTICE!"

The fire was then unleashed to Jan but was reflected off of Jan's SoulCalibur.

"What?!"

The fire hit the ground near Abelia and she couldn't see where Jan was. Jan then came through the fire and tackled Abelia. Abelia dropped her sword and stumbled flat on the ground. Jan's sword was then pointed close at Abelia's face. Jan's eyes stared coldly at hers. She couldn't move and decided to accept it.

"I am defeated." said Abelia, "Do you worst."

Jan looked at Abelia and withdrawn his sword and put his hand out.

"Need a hand?" asked Jan with a smile.

Abelia was surprised by the mercy she was given and took the hand and got up.

"You're still the same after one year." she said, "Why? Was everything I fought for wrong?"

"No." said Jan, "You fought for good but eventually blindly sided with a huge enemy."

"I see. Well, then..."

"Hmm?"

"May I?"

"May I what?"

"May I join you guys in fighting against Strife?"

"I was actually going to ask you." Jan chuckled.

Abelia then smiled.

"Hey, you smiled again."

Abelia then blushed with embarrassment.

"So we now have Abelia in the group!" said Riese, "Everyone is back together!"

"All right, Arthias! Let's move out!" Jan said with a big grin.

"Right!"

"I'm glad I'm back with Jan." Abelia thought, "But if he is going against Strife, what's going to happen?"

Meanwhile, Strife heard the news of Abelia's actions.

"Dammit!" Strife yelled, "Even Abelia changed!"

"It seems you don't have anymore options, your majesty." said Chester.

"Actually I have one."

"Hmm? What is that?"

"You!"

"ME?"

"This is your chance to get back at Jan for what he did to you a year ago."

"Thank you, sir. I'll make sure Jan suffers terribly."

"Good. Now move out!"

"We're almost at the city of Parousia." said Jan.

"I can't believe we have to fight the same place we used to defend for." said Yuilin.

"Don'tya hate irony?" said Riese.

"What was that? Some new language?' asked Aeneas.

"Some weird phrase."

"I missed my fun antics with you guys." said Jan.

"Depends on what you call fun." said Abelia.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

As the unit was, walikg a group of five hooded people were watching them and following them.

"Jan, we will finally meet agian." said one of the figures.

"When will we make our encounter, Luna?" asked another figure.

"Soon."

* * *

In the previous chapter I was supposed to enter it earlier but there was an error so I couldn't submit but then I could. Now be sure to look out for the next chapter.

- R2J


	23. Breaking Walls

**Chapter 19 **

**_Breaking Walls_**

Jan and the units of Arthias battled the walls of Parousia. But unfortunately, they couldn't get past the gates. Jan decided to regroup for a moment.

"The walls of Parousia." said Yuilin, "I never knew taking them down would be that difficult."

"I don't think we can even get inside the city." said Tina.

"I suggest we head back and redirect our strategy." said Aeneas.

"You're so pathetic." said a female voice, "How could someone that defeated me have such trouble with an easy task like this?"

"Huh?"

Everyone turned around to find Luna and Klessirpemdo behind them. Surprised, they prepared themselves for battle. But Jan stopped them.

"Luna and the others." he said, "How did you guys escape? We all thought you were executed."

"Well, fate has surprises for everybody." said Luna, "Apparently, we were supposed to be executed but an old man named Girardot got us out and pestered us to give you something if anything happened to him."

"Girardot?" said Abelia, "But why you?"

"I was wondering that myself. Why me, out of everyone, must I deal with this?"

"Because Girardot said so." said Jan, "So what is this something he said you were supposed to give me?"

"This."

Luna's hand glowed and her SoulCalibur appeared.

"The SoulCalibur, huh?"

"Hmph."

Luna then threw the sword at Jan. Jan blocked it with his sword then the two blue blades merged together.

"I knew it." said Luna, "You had the SoulCalibur also."

Everyone was shocked by the news.

"Jan had the SoulCalibur?!" said a shocked Abelia.

"I kept pondering about our last encounter." said Luna, "I wondered why our swords nearly merged. I then came to a feeling that you had the SoulCalibur also."

"You thought right." said The SoulCalibur.

"Wha!? It talks?!"

"For only a while, Jan could only hear me."

"Well that explains Jan talking to himself the whole time." said Aeneas.

"Jan, I'm in full power stab the gate doors."

"Okay."

Jan then stabbed the gates with the SoulCalibur and the sword then lit on fire.

"Jan, this power is very strong. Enough to take down a full kingdom. Now yell it out!"

"SOUL OF DRAGONFIRE!!"

The gates then exploded and there was a huge hole in the walls. Chester noticed the fire and looked.

"What is that?"

He then saw Jan and his unit come in.

"What?! They broke the walls?! Soldiers of Grandall!! Defend your city!! Show no mercy!!"

"Hey Jan." said Luna.

"Yes?"

"You don't mind that we join you guys, right?"

"What?!" yelled Abelia, "Why should we let you-?"

"Okay." said Jan.

Abelia then fell on the ground.

"You idiot! Why did you let them join?!"

"They seemed trustworthy."

"Those girls are our enemies!"

"Hey, put a sock in it, drill head." said Luna.

"What did you call me?!"

The two girls stared angrily at each other face-to-face.

"You want a hole with those drills on your head?"

"Oh yeah? What kind of girl has messy hair?"

"My hair is not messy!"

"Now, now." Jan said seperating the two, "Let's not fight when we are in a battlefield."

"But shouldn't there be fighting in a battlefeild?" asked Heal-Do.

"Huh, I guess I said the wrong words then. All right, Abelia's unit goes in the west and Luna's unit goes in the east side of the city. Mine will head to the castle."

"Fine then." said Luna marching off.

"Hmph!" said Abelia also marching off.

"DO you think they can get along?" asked Aege.

"I'm not sure." said Riese, "But I think that they are fighting for something more than just freedom."

"What could that be?" asked Elua.

"Figure it out yourself."

"That's not fair!"

"All right, everyone gather around. I'll assign the groups that everyone is in." said Jan.

After a while, everyone was at their respected groups. Luna had Lupi, Aege, Heal-Do, Elua, Xiaoxin and Luca. Abelia had Eurydice, Kanon, Ailian, Leraje, Jinkai and Yuilin. Jan had Aeneas, Riese, Meiga, Rudiger, Tina and Feofan. The soldiers then came charging at the unit before then could move out. Jan and the others then started charging at the oncoming soldiers and rammed all of them down. Chester loooked in disgust.

"How pathetic." he said, "Send in the elite!"

The elite was then sent out and headed to the city. Everyone then headed to their areas but Jan stopped Luna for a talk.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

Jan then seperated the SoulCalibur back in two and gave it to Luna.

"You're gonna need a weapon." said Jan.

"You sure you can handle it with a half powered sword?" asked Luna.

"I defeated many with it even at a low power."

"Hmph, such a skill from a strange young man." Luna said as she ran off.

"What was she saying?" asked Jan.

"You really have to pay attention to alot of things." said the SOulCalibur.

Everyone then split up and made their encounters. In the west section of the city, Luna met with her first opponents Tomoe, a ninja and Yueliang, who holds a steel fan. Luna and Elua stepped forward.

"We can beat them easy." said Elua.

Tomoe then appeared out of nowhere and attacked Elua but missed by a backflip. Luna then attacked Tomoe but was hit with interference by Yueliang. Aege then came in and attacked but Yueliang waved her fan creating a gust of wind carrying Aege up to the sky. Yueliang then jumped up and Luna followed her. Xiaoxin then tried to help Elua against Tomoe by attacking from behind but missed and hit Elua's left foot.

"Ow!" she said.

"Uh! Sorry!" said Xiaoxin.

Tomoe then came from the sky and attacked the distracted Xiaoxin but then Lupi threw her lance and hit Tomoe then reeled the lance back with a chain attached to it. LUca and Heal-Do was looking at the fight.

"Should we be helping?" asked Luca

"No, we need to take down the wall over here." said Heal-Do, "It's blocking our path to the castle."

"How are we going to do that?"

"You have ten bombs?"

"Yes, but they are the only ones I have left."

"Then we'll use them.

"Huh?"

"Just listen."

As Heal-Do and Luca continued their conversation of taking down the wall, Luna and Yueliang continued hitting each other back and forth. Lupi then charged in and and did a lance stab but Yueliang jumped and Luna then jumped on the lance. Lupi then threw the lance with huge strength and aimed at Yueliang. Luna was riding the airborne lance and attacked. Yueliang blocked it but was hit with a surprise attack from Lupi's airborne lance. Luna then then dropkick Yueliang down and crashed right into the ground. Yueliang was knocked out in the crated from the crash.

"Good job, Lupi." said Luna.

"She was child's play." said Lupi.

Elua and Tomoe were on the roof of some houses and both did a huge barrage of Kunai throws at each other but none has hit anyone. Xiaoxin then came from the side and kicked but Tomoe blocked with her kunai and did a kick of her own. Elua then took the opportunity and charged in and grabbed Tomoe from behind and back suplexed her through one of the houses. Elua then got out of the house as it was crumbling down from the huge damage it recived. Elua then found Tomoe escaping out of the house at the last second. But as Tomoe got out of the crumbling house Xiaoxin then came out of nowhere and kicked her at the side of her head. Tomoe then crashed into a stack of water barrels. Elua looked at the mess and found Tomoe unconsious.

"She's out." said Xiaoxin.

"Thanks mister." said Elua, "But I only go for someone like the ponytailed smaurai."

"You mean Meiga?"

"Uh-huh!"

"She's not even my type." Xiaoxin thought.

Meanwhile, Luca placed his bombs at the areas Heal-Do instructed him.

"All right now, light them up." Heal-Do instructed.

"okay."

Luca then lit up all the bomb. They exploded and destroyed the wall.

"Hey, it worked." said Luca.

"Of course it worked." said Heal-Do.

"Leave it to Heal-Do to come up with something like that." said Lupi.

"All right, let's go!" said Luna.

"Right!"

As Luna and the others headed to the center of the city, Abelia and her group met up with two of the other elite members, Dufeng holding nunchakus, Shizuma, a samurai and Hilda, weilding a sickle. Jinkai, Ailian and Abelia stepped up and face the three. Hilda whipped her sickle at Abelia but Ailian whipped hers and tangled with Hilda. Abelia then charged at Dufeng but Shizuma came in front of her. Jinkai then came from the ground and crashed Shizuma to the sky. Abelia tackled Dufeng but missed and then blocked his fast nunchaku hits with her sheild. Eurydice then came to help Abelia and hit Dufeng from behind. Abelia then whacked Dufeng with her sheild and Eurydice hit him with her sword. Both girls kept hitting Dufeng back and forth as if they were playing a game. Dufeng then grabbed their weapons with his nunchaku. Unable to get their weapons free, Abelia and Eurydice punced Dufeng in the head at both sides. Dufeng lost grip of his nunchaku and Abelia finished him off with a strong uppercut using her sheild.

"Thanks for the help, Eurydice." said Abelia.

"No problem!" Eurydice said with a smile.

Ailian and Hilda were still doing their tug-of-war on the tangled sickles. Kanon then came in and kicked Hilda from the side. The two sickles then came untangled. Alian then whipped the sickle again but missed Hilda and accidentally snagged Kanon. Kanon was trapped by the sickle around her. Hilda then attacked but Ailian reeled her sickle back causing Kanon to spin. As Kanon was spinning, her threw her kicks and smacked Hilda on the side of the head. Leraje then came in and sliced swiftly on Hilda. After the attacks, Hilda fell down.

"All right! We did it!" Kanon cheered.

Jinkai and Shizuma then crashed out of a house and onto one of the rooftops. Jinkai threw his shuriken but Shizuma dodged it. Jinkai then came right after the shuriken and sliced Shizuma but only hit his left leg. Shizuma tried to fight back but the leg was completely damaged from the slice. Jinkai then jumped to the sky and threw a blazin shuriken. Shizuma tried to block it but it went through and knocked him out.

"And that's how you fight." said Jinkai.

"Jinkai!" yelled Abelia, "Let's move!"

"Right!"

Abelia and then rest then met up with Jan's group but only Jan was missing.

"Hey, where's Jan?" asked Eurydice.

"Jan said he's looking for a another path to the castle." said Aeneas.

Abelia then noticed Jan running to a building. She decide to follow him.

"You guys head off to the castle, I'll find Jan." she said.

"Okay, then." said Eurydice, "Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will."

Abelia then ran off. As she followed Jan to the building she hid behind a cart of hay.

"Come out! I know you're here." said Jan.

"I'm surprised that you could find me." said a roaring dark voice.

"Jan, I sense a huge power of the Soul Edge in here." said the SoulCalibur.

"But what could it be?"

"There was only one person that could have that power."

A dark azure knight came out of the building. It held something similar to the Soul Edge but had a dead purple eye.

"Nightmare, the azure knight." said The SoulCalibur.

"The infamous azure knight?!" said Jan.

"I will feast on your soul!" Nightmare yelled, "And I will find the Soul Edge!"

"Well lucky for you the Soul Edge is in that castle, but you're gonn ahave to face me to get there."

"Prepare to die."

Jan and Nightmare charged for attack. Both swords clashed and sparked fire. Both looked at each others eyes.

"Yes." said Nightmare, "I can see your darkness."

"What darkness?" said Jan, "I have no darkness!"

Jan then pushed his sword to Nightmare's and caught him with guard off. Jan sliced but nightmare blocked it. Jan then sliced below but Nightmare jumped but was then hit by a spin attack. Jan hit Nightmare's arm but it didn't affect him at all. Nightmare then grabbed Jan's sword and threw him across the ground. Nightmare then stabbed down to Jan but missed by a roll. Jan then kicked Nightmare out of the way and tried to get up. But Nightmare turned around and punched Jan in the head causing him to fall down again and drop his sword. Nightmare then prepared for a final blow.

"JAN! LOOK OUT!" yelled Abelia.

Abelia then blocked Nightmare's way to Jan and hit her instead. Abelia then skid across the ground.

"ABELIA!" yelled Jan.

"Who is this wretched woman?" asked Nightmare, grabbing Abelia's head.

"Leave her alone!"

Jan then stabbed Nightmare through the chest and the purple eyed sword disappaered.

"Heh heh, this is your darkness." said Nightmare.

Nightmare then disappeared into thin air. Jan then ran to the fallen Abelia.

"Abelia!" Jan yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Uhmh. Jan?" said Abelia, recovering.

"Oh, good. You're alright."

"Don't think just because I saved you, doesn't change anything."

"Geez, you shouldn't be talking. You're hurt."

"What was that thing?"

"Never you mind. I'll bring you to a medical stronghold."

Jan brought Abelia to a stronghold to recover herself.

"Now, stay here." he said, "As soon as you recover, you can fight again."

"Don't treat me like I'm some inexperienced idiot." said Abelia.

"I'm not. I'm just giving you orders."

"Hmph!"

"See ya later."

Jan then headed off to Strife's castle. Abelia looked out the window.

"Jan..." she said in a worried manner.

Jan continued to the castle and found the walls and the bridge that led to it. But both doors were guarded by two elite soldiers, Abigail who holds sword and shield and Philine who holds a chinese blade. Aeneas and the others were waiting for them.

"Jan, you're here!" said Jinkai.

"Where's Abelia?" asked Tina.

"She's recovering. said Jan.

"From what?"

"A huge attack. I rather not say how."

"But is she okay?" asked Eurydice.

"Yep."

"Hey, are you guys going to chit-chat or are you going to fight?" asked Lupi.

"Yeah, we're getting anxious." said Elua.

"Me too." said Riese.

"All right then." said Jan, "Why don't we all just charge in and attack the castle?"

"Not much of an idea but I guess it could work." said Ailian.

Everyone then charged in on the bridge and ran over the two elite soldiers who got overwheled by the huge number of soldiers coming at them. Everyone then attacked the remaining defending soldiers that were guarding the castle. Jan sneaked to the door. Jan then found a familiar looking man in front of him at the doors.

"So, Jan." said the man, "We finally meet again. It's time we finished what we started a year ago."

"Uh, I'm sorry." said Jan, "But who are you?"

"Are you serious?! I'm the Great Chester!!"

"Chester? You mean that guy I defeated a year ago? You look different in grey hair."

"Shut UP! Prepare for battle!"

Chester then took out his Kingslayer Dagger and sliced Jan but missed by an inch. Jan then fought back and sliced Chester but the attack got blocked.

"You're still the same even for one year." said Chester.

"Well the only thing for you is your age." Jan replied.

"Shut up! Damn you!"

Chester threw two bombs at Jan but he avoided them before they exploded.

"He's gotten weaker than last time." thought Jan, "Maybe this'll work."

Jan then made four quick slices that hit Chester only in the right arm. Chester then threw his dagger to Jan head. But Jan ducked at the last second and found a bomb right under him. The bomb exploded and hurt Jan's legs.

"Damn! It got carried away!" Jan thought.

Chester then tackled Jan and smashed into one of the castle walls.

"Geh!"

"This is it! Prepare for your defeat!" Chester yelled as he was about to finish Jan off.

Suddenly, Luna then came and kicked Chester in the face and Abelia smacked him with her shield. Chester staggered as Jan started to recover. Chester then found himself in front of Jan.

"Uh oh." he said.

"Take this!"

Jan then did a huge whack on Chester's head, knocking him out.

"All right!" said Riese, "We can finally get in the castle!"

"Well, it's about time." said Ailian.

"All right, let's go." said Jan.

"So it's over huh?" said Chester, "Good grief."

"Huh? How did you survive?"

"The whole thing knocked out good but I can't die that easily."

"Grrr, how am I gonna beat him?"

"You won't, because I'm leaving."

"Huh? But don't you work for Stife?"

"I did, but this kingdom is the worst I've ever lived in. Good luck killing him."

Chester then left the city.

"I don't think I got got that." said Kanon.

"Me neither." said Aege.

"Hey guys, let's forget it and get inside the castle."

"Okay."

Jan and the unit came inside the castle and looked around. It was all gloomy and dark.

"Wow, what a gloomy castle you have here." said Luna, "I thought it would be more nicer looking than this."

"I guess Strife must've redesigned it." said Riese.

"Speaking of whom..." said Abelia.

Strife was sitting on the throne and looking at jan and the others.

"So, you have managed to defeat everything that was thrown at you." he said, "But see if you can beat this!"

Strife then snapped his fingers and soldiers then came inside the room. They all have dark destructive eyes.

"The Ressentiment?!" said Abelia.

"Who are they?" asked Luna.

"They are the most elite in Grandall. They sold their lives for battle and serving the Emperor."

"That sounds kinda scary."

"It scares me abit too."

"Everybody, I have this last order for all of you." said Jan.

"A...last order?" asked Abelia.

"I want nothing interfering between me and Strife. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Prepare yourself, Jan!" Strife laughed, "For this will be your last moments of living!"

Everybody prepared themselves for their greatest battle and possibly their last.

* * *

The final battle between Jan and Strife is near. What will happen? Be sure to look out for the next chapter: Victory

- R2J


	24. Side Story: Abelia

**This side story is of Abelia and Jan's past through her side of view. It's short, so enjoy.

* * *

**

**Side Story**

**_Abelia_**

Jan moved on towards Strife's castle. Abelia stayed one of the walls strongholds resting from Nightmare's blow.

"Jan..." Abelia said in a worried manner.

"Well, look who's all worried for Mister Tough Guy." said a familiar voice.

"Huh? Y-you!!"

It was Luna.

"I figured I'd stay here and rest for the battle against Strife."

"I don't understand why Girardot helped you to escape the excecutions but I still don't trust you.

"I figured as much. Guess it's because you see me as a rival in love, right?"

"Wh-What?! Love?! Don't be ridiculous!"

"It's obvious you had something for him, even during the war years ago."

Abelia's face flushed with embarrassment.

"See your face is red." said Luna, in a joking manner.

"Oh, shut up!" said Abelia, angrily, "What do you see in him anyway?!"

"Well, Jan is strong, brave and good leader but sometimes clueless."

"He wasn't like that in the academy..." Abelia said looking down.

"You went to the same acedemy?" Luna said with curiosity.

"Yes."

Luna started to grab a chair then sat on it and then said, "Well then, tell me the stories of you and Jan in the old days."

"Wha? W-Why would I tell you that?!" said Abelia, surprised.

"It's better than listening to you yell and hiding your feelings for Jan."

"Mmph. Fine I'll tell you."

[FLASHBACK!

I was born from a family of a very famous Grandall officer. I was put into the academy because my family wanted to make me like my father. I liked the lessons and training that was given and I was the most talented student of the academy. Everyone gave me respect and praise because of it and I loved it very much. I felt being the superior was my rightful place in the world.

"Wrong!" said Luna interrupting the flashback.

"Huh?" Abelia said, confused.

"Nobody can be like that in the world, you can only stay on top for only a while."

"Yes, that's true. That was when HE came to the academy."

"Jan?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, the good part."

"What?!"

"I said I wanted to hear about you and Jan, not your success story."

"Ugh, fine then."

[CONTINUES FLASHBACK!

After a few weeks, Jan came to the academy. He had short hair that time and looked very ordinary. He had a regular family. Nothing that is greater than my background. He messed up alot through the lessons and training but always manages to get back up. He was very kind to everyone and had this unknown appeal, something I could not buy or be taught. Then after a battle session, I won against three of the best students in the class and I was given more respect and praise but then I saw Jan and his two friends, Aeneas and Riese in a three on five battle session. Riese couldn't manage to hold the fighters off but Jan made a sacrifice and saved Riese from being taken out. But even with Jan's uncanny sacrifice, they managed to pass. In battle, you must help your commrades in any situation. Which made me realize that even though I beaten three of the best with my strength, Jan fought with his inituition and won. Everyone gave Jan huge praise for doing such a deed. I then realized that my sense of justice and genius was just a feeling of being superior.

"Sooo?" Luna said, interrupting the flashback (again).

"So? What?" asked Abelia.

"Did anything happen between you and Jan?"

"Nothing. Except after that, Jan started to surpass me in the academy."

"You serious?"

"Yes."

[CONTINUE THE FLASHBACK!

I started to become the second best of the academy. But even with Jan's increasing success, he still was messing up in his actions. He never basked in the respect and praise given to him.

"Of course! He's clueless!"

"Will you stop interrupting?"

"Ok, sorry."

[AGAIN CONTINUE!

After a while, Jan and I were the top students of the academy but I always came in second. I had some jealously on him and little respect. So every day I had to work harded than Jan just to make it back to the top. But then I failed at the final testing when I was defeated by Jan and his army. I had some odd feeling to him after than but I couldn't figure out what was and after this whole year I started to think all the things I thought were important were not important after all. I even felt more closer to Jan.

"So you do like him." Luna said, in a teasing manner.

"Eh!"

"Well, you can see how amazing Jan can be in many ways, huh?"

"I guess you're right."

"I think you're starting to get soft."

"Soft?! No way!"

"That whole talking of Jan thing has made you soft."

"Impossible!"

"Don't deny it."

"Err.."

"See?"

"You idiot."

"Hey, Jan and the others made it to the castle. Wanna help them?"

"I guess I'm okay. So I think I can go"

"Then let's go!"

"Right behind you."

Luna and Abelia then headed out of the building and ran to the castle to help Jan and the others.


	25. Victory!

This is the final battle! Jan vs. Strife! Who will come out the victor? Read it!

* * *

For one whole year this menacing war known as the Mantis War, has ravaged and destroyed many kingdoms. Everything now rests in the final battle between Jan, the Leader of Arthias, and Strife, the Emperor of Grandall. 

**Chapter 20**

**_Victory_**

Jan and his unit of Arthias rebels prepared for their biggest battle between Strife and the Ressentiment Royal Guard. A huge silence went through the whole castle and then shattered by the yells of both leaders.

"ATTACK!"

The Royal Guard and the Arthias Unit charged and clashed. Everyone blocked the Guard's way so Jan can make it through. Everony had an opponent that had the same style and weapons. Everyone rampaged and fought back and forth endlessly. Abelia then threw a stream of fire at one of the guards but missed. The misdirected flame caused the castle to be on fire.

Jan made to the throne looking for Strife, who then appeared behind the throne.

"You really stand out too much." he said, "The people love you."

"I'm just a nice guy who fights." Jan said with smirk.

"And that makes it an irritable sight to behold."

"I guess you should have regretted putting me in the rebel army, huh?"

"The only thing I regret..." Strife then pulled out the Soul Edge. "Is not killing you when I had the chance!"

"Then go for it."

"Die!"

Strife then made a swing at Jan but missed and then swung again. Jan tried to block it but the Soul Edge knocked off the defense. Jan sliced and Strife sliced back causing a clash. Both were at equal strentgh but Jan started to lose his grip.

"What's the matter?" asked Strife, mockingly, "I thought you would be much stronger than this."

"He's right." Jan thought, "What's happening, Sol?"

"The Soul Edge is too strong." said The SoulCalibur, "I can't beat it with only half of my power."

"Dammit!"

"Heh! You are weak!" Strife laughed, "You're just as weak as that pathetic old man, Girardot!"

Jan then snapped.

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Jan! What are you doing?" said The SoulCalibur.

Jan couldn't hear the sword because of his focus to Strife. He kept attacking but kept missing.

"Your friends will suffer the same fate! They are nothing but a bunch of rejected students that got lucky, just like you."

"WHAT?!" yelled Jan, getting more anger out.

"You could have never passed the academy with your style of fighting. You're weak, and everyone knows that that the weak perishes and the strong always survives!"

"Shut UP!!"

"Jan! Stop!"

But couldn't hear the sword, his anger and hatred started to rise.

"Jan..."

"Heh heh. I can see the anger in your eyes." said Strife, "It's very pleasing. Too bad you were not part of my Royal Guard, but then again a idiotic weaking like you could never be in the same league as me."

"Damn you!"

Jan then made a huge slice that it left a huge split crack on the floor. Strife then struck Jan in the stomach. Jan felt huge pain.

"Gah!"

"Jan! Stop this!" yelled the SoulCalibur, "You must calm down!"

"I'll calm this guy down!"

The SoulCalibur then lit on fire and blazed in a huge size.

"TAKE THIS! SOUL OF FIRE!"

Jan threw the flame but as he swung it the flame disappeared. Jan was then shocked and confused.

"Wha-what happened?!" he said.

"Your...sense of justice...is fading..." said The SoulCalibur.

"Sol! I can barely hear you!"

"Your...fighting spirit...is..fading...and making me...more...weaker..."

Jan then remember what the azure knight told him, "This is your darkness..."

"Oh no..." Jan said lying on his kness, "The darkness took over me. What have I done?"

"I'm...sorry...Jan...that I...could...not..."

"No...I'm sorry..I used you for the wrong reason."

"And it will be your last!" yelled Strife.

Jan then turned his head finding Strife about to attack. Jan then grabbed the SoulCalibur and tried to block it but the Soul Edge shattered through the SoulCalibur and stabbed Jan right in the stomach. Jan held on to the half broken sword as he coughed blood out of his mouth.

"Checkmate." Strfie said in a maniac like manner.

Jan spewed out blood from his mouth and tried to get up. Strife then kicked Jan to the short stairs that led to the throne and fell on the floor. Abelia saw the dead Jan lying on the blood stained floor.

"JAAAN! NOOO!" cried Abelia, running to the fallen blue knight.

"The castle is now a mess." said Strife looking at the burning castle, "I hope to get a better one after this is over."

Strife then saw Abelia crying on the body of Jan.

"No! This can't be!" she said, "Why?! I don't want you to leave!"

Luna then came in the scene looking at Jan and the crying Abelia. Abelia then saw Luna staring down at her.

"Luna! Jan, he's- he's-!"

"I know." Luna said in cold manner.

Luna then got her SoulCalibur and stabbed Jan at the wound where Strife killed him. Abelia was extremely shocked of Luna's action.

"LUNA!?!?!"

"Just shut up and look."

Luna's SoulCalibur glowed and caused a reaction to Jan's broken SoulCalibur.

"Wha-what's happening?" asked Abelia.

The shattered pieces of the broken sword then rised and flew to Jan's SoulCalibur and repaired itself. The two blue swords then fused together to one sword. Jan's body glowed and the wound started to disappear.

"WHAT?!" yelled Strife.

Jan then woke up and found Abelia and Luna in front of him.

"Wha? What happened?" asked Jan, then looking at Abelia, "Abelia, why are you crying?"

Abelia then hugged Jan and cried.

"You idiot!" she said while crying, "You had me worried! Stupid! Nimrod!"

"Uh, what exactly happened, Luna?"

"I stabbed your wound with my SoulCalibur and then fused with your SoulCalibur and then revived you." said Luna.

"Wow. It can do that?"

"It was a gambling move, actually."

"I wonder what might have happened if it didn't work."

"Grr! I don't know how you got back!" yelled Strife, "But I will make sure you die this time!"

"Not this time!" Jan said with a smile, "Hey, thanks you two."

"You're welcome." said Luna.

"Now go and take down any of the other Guards."

"Got it."

As Abelia and Luna headed off, Abelia stopped Luna to ask her something.

"Hey, wait a second." said Abelia.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Don't you need a weapon?"

"I'm pretty good with hand-to-weapon combat." Luna said, cracking her knuckles.

"You sure?"

A guard with staff came charging in and got kicked in the face and then was given a huge uppercut by Luna.

"Yep." Luna said with a smirk.

"Uh oh. She's good.." said Abelia, hiding her fear.

Meanwhile, Jan and Strife was about to continue their battle.

"With the power of the Holy Blade, I will end your reign of tyrany!" yelled Jan.

"The Holy Blade, huh?" said an amuzed Strife, "That could be a very worthy trophy. And you're still too weak!"

Jan then threw slices of wind at Strife but missed while Strife was wondering what happened.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Jan.

"It's the Winds of Justice." said the SoulCalibur, "You can summon enough wind to cut down a fortress."

"That sounds pretty awesome!"

"That sword can talk?!" askked Strife.

"Why not?" said Jan, "It's the SoulCalibur."

"I won't lose to you!"

Strife then charged in but Jan clashed with him making another stand off of strength but the result came out different. Strife was starting lose.

"What?! How can this be?!" yelled Strife, "I am the Emperor! I have the Ultimate weapon!"

"What's the matter?" said Jan, "I thought you were stronger than this!"

"Don't you dare mock me!"

Strife then pushed Jan off and tried a huge strike on him but Jan tackled him and pushed the Soul Edge to the other side. Strife was then sitting on the floor with Jan staring at him, ready to finish him off.

"W-wa-wait! I don't want to die!" pleaded Strife, "Spare me! Somebody save me!"

"Try and become a better person. It may work." said Jan, about to finish him off.

"Heh, you're a fool if you think I would actually lower myself to that!"

Strife then moved his hand and the Soul Edge started to rise and come right at Jan from behind.

"Jan! Behind you!" said the SoulCalibur.

Jan noticed the Soul Edge coming at fast speed and jumped. Strife then saw Jan jumping not noticing the Soul Edge coming right at him. When it did, the sword hit Strife and pushed him down a huge hole of the floor leading to a long way down. Jan saw as Strife and the evil blade fell into the abyss. Jan then let out a big sigh.

"Whew, I guess it's finally over." said Jan.

As Jan walked away, a dark figure came flying out of the hole and Jan turned around and saw it. Strife had a huge aura that was the same as the Soul Edge's.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO MERE CADET!!!" screamed Strife. He then flew at a fast speed right at Jan to deliver a final blow. Jan got ready to make his. "I HAVE POWER, MONEY, SERVANTS, AND THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! WHAT CAN A SIMPLE MONKEY LIKE YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T?!?!"

"Something better than yours." Jan said as he made his attack.

Jan created a huge slice on the Emperor and stood his ground while Strife fell on the ground hard.

"I win." said Jan.

"N-no!" said Strife, getting up, "I re-refuse! M-My legacy will go on! I-I am un-unbeatable!!!!"

Strife's heart then throbbed as it felt that it stopped.

"Geh! Wha-what is happening?!"

"What is happening? Sol?"

"The Soul Edge loves to take souls, even those that weild it." The SoulCalibur explained.

"What?!"

"The longer you held that cursed sword, the more it drained your soul until it took it all."

"NOOO!"

Strife then staggered to the throne.

"I am...the ruler...of this...kingdom...dammit..."

Strife then looked at Jan for the last time.

"Damn you, Jan..."

Strife then fell on the floor, dead. Jan looked at the dead emperor and then walked away. He then saw everone waiting for him near the throne. Jan smiled.

"All the guards are defeated." said Lupi.

"Yeah, we kicked their butts!" said Riese.

Abelia then walked towards Jan.

"So I guess it's finally over, huh?" asked Abelia.

"Yep." said Jan, with a big grin.

Luna then hugged Jan from behind and smiled.

"Don't think I've forgotten." she said.

"About what?"

"You still owe me rematch."

"Urk?"

"But I can exchange that for a nice dinner. Huh? What do you say?"

"What?! Now hold on there of a sec!" yelled Abelia.

But before anyone else could answer, the castle started to crumble. Everyone hurried out of the castle but the SoulCalibur moved on it's own and left Jan. Jan stopped and saw the holy blade leaving.

"Sol?! Where are you going?!" asked Jan.

"The Soul Edge is still alive and I must destroy it." the SoulCalibur replied, "Without a weilder, it has gotten weak and I can take care of the rest."

"So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"You have been a great swordsman, Jan. Maybe the best person to weild the sword of justice in history. Maybe one day our paths will cross again."

"That depends, because you are a floating sword."

The sword made a chuckle, "You'll be surprised on what I can do, Jan. We shall meet again one day."

"Same here."

"JAN!!" yelled Eurydice.

"HURRY!! THE CASTLES GONNA FALL!!" yelled Abelia.

Jan then ran off waving goodbye to the holy blade as it plunged it's battle against the Soul Edge and disappered. Jan made it out of the castle.

"We gotta hurry!" said Jinkai.

"The castle is gonna take down the whole capital!" said Ailian.

Everyone hurried out of the capital and watched the Grandall castle collapse into rubble and ashes.

"It's finally over." said Jinkai.

"I hope my father is smiling down on us." said Rudiger.

"Girardot is always a good man even in death." said Xiaoxin.

"I quite pleased finally get some rest after this whole year." said Leraje.

"Hey, girls! Let's celebrate!" said Riese.

"I'm in!" said Kanon.

"Me too!" said Aege.

"Can I join?" aske Heal-Do.

"Any chance we for a late night celebration?" asked Ailian.

"Does that mean I have to go too?" asked Lupi.

"Hey, Meiga! Why not come with us?" asked Elua.

"Do I have to?" asked an annoyed Meiga.

"We guys are stuck in a no win situation anyway." Aeneas chuckled.

"I'm comimg too. said Yuilin, "How about you Luca?"

"I guess so. Nothin' better to do." Luca said with a sigh.

"Hey, Feofan! You wanna come with me?" asked Tina.

"Okay, sure!" said Feofan.

"Those idiots are sure energetic even after a battle huh?" said Luna.

"I don't what gets them to do that." Abelia said laughing.

Both then saw Jan looking at the wasteland that was Parousia.

"We'll the war is finally over but we still have some problems on our back." said Luna.

"What do think we should do Jan?" asked Abelia.

"Something like that could wait." Jan said, "But for now, let's celebrate!"

Everyone but a confused Luna and Abelia cheered.

"Not you too?" said Luna.

"Geez, you're such an idiot." said Abelia.

Jan chuckled, "Heheh, sorry."

Luna and Abelia then joined the group about to head off to celebrate. Jan then looked into the sky and let out a deep sigh.

"Sol...Girardot...this victory has ended the war but this end is a new beginning."

* * *

Aaannnd that's it. Actually, no it's not. There's still the Epilouge. Be sure to look out for that!

- R2J


	26. Epilouge

**_Epilouge_**

The Emperor of Grandall died. Both the holy blade and evil blade vanished and the people were left with ravaged lands and terrible memories of the tragic Mantis War. The people then forgotten the hardships and worked to re-create the fallen kingdoms.

Many months pass by...

The Grandall Empire became the Kingdom of Arthias. Jan was the leader of this new power. Abelia was the leader of Jan's Arthias Military. Rumors have speared that they are becoming an item and other rumors say Jan has a realtionship with the leader of the Arthias Elite, Luna. General Girardot, a man who was shunned for his rebellious actions, is remembered as the a great warrior, leader and teacher of the Great Jan. The Halteese Republic had recently made a peace treaty with some tough negotiations. Everyone lived happliy and no one really knew the story of how Jan ruled the kingdom. Many have spread stories but most were far from the truth. Jan wondered if anyone will know the complete truth for even he can't remember the Grandall years. The only things he could remember was the passing of the academy, Luna's encounter, The fall of Dalkia and Maletta, Girardot's rebellion and the victory over Strife. But eventually, Jan would see the story again in a way he thought would be impossible.

At the gates, Luna was waiting for someone. A person then came through the gates and Luna was about to smile but it was only Leraje.

"Oh, Hello Luna." he said.

"Hey, Leraje." she replied.

A woman then hugged Leraje and Luna then looked down on the ground then looked at the statue of Jan, rasing it's fist high.

"You idiot." Luna said with a sigh, "You're late."

"Sorry about that." said Jan.

Luna saw Jan right behind her.

"Dwah?! When did you get here?"

"I just got here."

"So what did you call me out for?"

"I don't know. There's this weird craze going on in the store and I wanted to check it out with you."

"Huh, and I thought it was a date."

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

"You idiot." Luna said with a smile.

"Hey, Jan!" said a woman's voice.

"You!" yelled Luna, pointing at the person who was talking. It was Abelia.

"Wha?!" she said, "What is she doing here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Miss Drill Head." said Luna.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Oh yeah, mop hair?!"

"Stiff Coat!"

"Tomboy!"

Both Abelia and Luna were pushing foreheads at each other, angrily.

"Now, now." said Jan, breaking them up, "I wanted to know what this weird craze is. Abelia?"

"Apparently, there's some book going around that had to do with the Mantis War." said Abelia.

"That's not surprise." said Luna.

"Well, then let's go." said Jan.

Jan, Abelia and Luna walked to the local store to see what was the huge fuss was about. Inside the store was everyone.

"Hey, everybody!" said Jan, "What's the big deal?"

"Yeah, what's this craze everyone is talking about?" said Luna.

Valeria then came out and was holding a book.

"It seems this book is all about the Mantis War." said Valeria.

"I know that much but is there anything else?" asked Jan.

"Well for some odd reason, it has all the parts with you in it." said Hualin.

"Eh?!?!"

"Did someone ask you about what happened?" asked Eurydice.

"I don't think so." said Jan, "I don't remember anything completely detailed."

"Then I guess if you read this, you may remember." said Lynette, giving the book to Jan.

Jan looked at the book title.

"Huh, 'Chronicles of the Sword'." Jan said, "I like this title."

"But if it's about you, why isn't your name on the title?" asked Aeneas.

"I must say I'm a bit jealous." said Meiga.

"The story includes all of us to be surprised." said Elua.

"I'm not surprised." said Lupi.

"Who made the book?" asked Riese.

"I'm not sure." said Valeria, "Look at the bottom."

Jan looked and saw the author of the book.

"It's someone by the name of Sol Calinber." Jan said.

"Sol Calinber?" said Aege, "That's a funny name."

"Still whoever it is, they have every piece of the war wth you on it Jan." said Abelia, "Is there someone you know that goes by that name?"

"I have no one named Sol but..."

Jan then stopped for a moment and realized something.

"Sol?" he thought and then smiled, "You sly one..I should have known."

"So Jan do you know who it is?" asked Jinkai.

"Yeah." Jan replied, "A friend."

Everyone was then surprised by his answer and then tried to force the real answer out.

"Don't give us that! Tell us!" said Riese.

"I'm not telling."

"Awww, c'mon!" said Kanon.

"Sorry!"

Jan then ran out of the store.

"Jan, get back here!" said Abelia.

"Hey, you didn't pay for that!" said Hualin.

Jan kept running across the city of Parousia as everyone chased him and all were laughing. Jan eventually kept the book and read it. Everyone lived in their peaceful ways. Soon, the whole continent would recieve this book of history.

And then by the fire side, they would read the book and tell the tales inside it of the ones that spilt their blood upon the lands. The tale that was "Chronicles of The Sword."

**_THE END_**

* * *

Thank you all for reading this fanfic! I feel sorry that this ended. I really enjoyed working on this! Thank you all for reading it, leaving reviews, favoriting etc. I hope to work on another fanfiction soon (If I can find a story.) Oh, and sorry I couldn't give the formula on how to make Jan (I returned the game '). But till then, this R2J saying "Thank You!"

[All characters of SoulCalibur are copyright of NAMCO but Jan is my creation

- R2J


End file.
